Reconoce que me amas Malfoy!
by karina349
Summary: Un desafortunado accidente en la sala de pociones clonará a Malfoy siendo Hermione la unica presente. Si solo un Malfoy la saca de quicio... Como sobrevivirá sus días en Hogwarts soportando a dos con personalidades totalmente diferentes! / La gryffindor notó la misma confusión en los ojos de Malfoy. -La vas a besar tú o lo hago yo?- preguntó inocentemente Draco. H/D y Th/L/B.
1. La broma de Peeves

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**CAPITULO 1: La broma de Peeves**

Un nuevo año en Hogwarts había dado inicio, el ingreso de nuevos alumnos antes temerosos ahora correteaban felices por los fríos pasillos del castillo. Como era costumbre, las chicas ocupaban todo el tiempo libre que tenían para parlotear sobre su maquillaje, ropa y demás; ademá de chismosear con sus amigas sobre los muchachos guapos que veían en sus clases y quienes las habían invitado a salir. Puras tonterías señalaba Hermione deseando ponerles un hechizo silenciador y cerrarles la boca de una vez.

Pero no eran solo ellas, los muchachos eran todos iguales, con la mente en una sola cosa, el bendito "Quidditch", andaban siempre empapados de sudor tras un largo y entretenido partido de quidditch. Al parecer a muchas no les importaba andar al lado de un hombre apestando mientras se viera atractivo, ya ven por qué no tienen cerebro.

Sus ojos se movían rápidamente mientras pasaba las delicadas paginas de su librp, pasaron unos cuantos minutos más cuando por fin lo cerró con cuidado por el cansancio, llevaba leyendo horas sin detenerse y sus ojos color caramelo ya estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados por la concentración.

-Hermione! Apúrate antes de que Ron se devore toda la comida! Rápido Rápido!- Insistió Ginny apresurando el paso de la castaña quien bostezaba no dándole mucha importancia.

-Ron te vas a atragantar!- le regañó su hermana menor quien lo veía con disgusto y algo de asco al notar toda su cara embarrada de puré. -Déjame comer en paz Ginny!- balbuceó él -El almuerzo es lo que me mantiene vivo en las clases, dile que me deje Hermione!- la acusó el pelirrojo haciendo puchero.

-Basta Ginny…- alcanzó a decir mientras miraba con ternura a Ron, le encantaban sus penetrantes ojos azules que combinaban a la perfeccion con su flameante cabello rojo y aquellas pecas que decoraban su nariz y que parecían multiplicarse cada vez que sonreía. No la malinterpreten, no es que se haya enamorado de Ron ni nada, pero debía admitir que su amigo se había convertido en un apuesto muchacho, ignorando sus modales de comida claro.

Giró su cabeza y observó a su otro mejor amigo que haciendo muecas empujaba las verduras a un extremo de su plato, soltó una risita, no le regañaría solo por esta vez.

Su cabello azabache estaba ligeramente desordenado, un par de mechones se escapaban rebeldes cubriendo su frente y ocultando su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que continuamente lo atormentaba. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con entusiasmo, tenían esa chispa llena de vida que podían animar hasta el ser mas triste del mundo. Disimulando, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del chico, al igual que el de Ron estaba bien definido y fornido, no había duda de que el quidditch les había sentado demasiado bien. Aunque no era como para babear por ellos, pero eso no lo entendían las demás. O acaso era porque ella los veía solo como amigos? incluso hermanos.

Era común escuchar a las chicas suspirar por el dúo _-Qué_ _sexy es Weasley! Te juro que me lo quiero comer a besos_- escuchaba en los baños -_Viste a Potter hoy? Estaba DIVINO!-_ Repetían.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que habían dejado atrás aquellos cuerpos flacuchos y enclenques que una vez tuvieron para transformarse en gloriosos dioses.

Posó su mirada sobre su plato intacto y se puso de pie. Con un simple gesto de mano se despidió de sus amigos y abandonó el gran comedor. Las grandes puertas se cerraron tras ella haciendo un leve crujido y dejo caer su bolso al suelo.

Bostezando nuevamente, estiró los brazos intentado relajar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, su blusa subió un par de centímetros dejando descubierto su firme y bronceado abdomen.

-Quien diría que aquella rutina de ejercicios que Ginny me envió durante las vacaciones me servirían tanto- sonrió satisfecha pero unos silbidos junto a pequeños flirteos llegaron a sus oídos y de inmediato acomodó su blusa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. –Aunque tal vez no sea la mejor idea…- pensó frotándose los ojos.

-Neville! Has visto a Luna?- corrió hasta llegar al lado del gryffindor que se dirigía al gran comedor.

-Hola Hermione, uhm la vi paseando por los jardines de la profesora Sprout-

-Gracias!- exclamó corriendo a la salida del castillo. Luna se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde el año pasado, se habían mandado numerosas cartas durante las vacaciones, e incluso la había ido a visitar a su casa. Ciertamente reconocía que era algo extraña, pero le gustaba esa parte de ella. -Sino no sería Luna- sonrió.

La castaña caminaba por los jardines buscando con la mirada a su amiga, finalmente la encontró bajo un árbol leyendo la revista el Quisquilloso. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella que aún no se había percatado de su presencia y tomó el libro de las blanquecinas manos de Luna y lo giró regresándoselo.

-Te será más fácil leerlo de esta manera- rió y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias Mione!- respondió con su usual tono soñador. –Ya comiste?-

-Uhm en realidad no mucho…- respondió posando su mano sobre su estómago.

-Toma… te regalo estas grajeas que me envió mi papa- sacó una curiosa bolsita decorada con lentejuelas de mil colores y que decía Luna con brillantina fucsia. –Engañarán a tu estómago hasta la cena-

Hermione tomó la bolsita y tomó una grajea metiéndosela a la boca, dejó que el dulce sabor se esparciera mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, _-fresa…-_

La castaña se volvió a ver a su amiga y notó que tenía un par de banditas en su brazo derecho y una más grande en su rodilla –L-Luna pero qué te pasó?- exclamó con preocupación.

La rubia miró con sus grandes ojos azules a Hermione sin comprender lo que decía. Dirigió su vista a donde observaba su mejor amiga y suspiró con desgano. –Unas chicas de mi casa me comenzaron a molestar después de la cena de ayer-.

-Qué! Pero quienes se han creído! Iré ahora mismo y les daré una detención, dime sus nombres Luna- enojo e indignación aparente en su rostro.

-No Hermione, no valen la pena.- sonrió risueña la Ravenclaw mientras devolvía su atención a la revista y luego a su reloj de zanahoria. –No te preocupes por mi Hermione, no fue nada serio, solo me volvieron a esconder mis cosas. Ahora debo irme, tengo clases de pociones y a Snape tampoco le agrado mucho.- sonrió por última vez a la castaña antes de marcharse dando saltitos alegres.

Hermione no podía entender como Luna aguantaba los constantes abusos que recibía, ella no se merecía nada de eso, no era justo. Tomó con rabia otra de las grajeas e intentó olvidar lo ocurrido. Recostándose sobre el pasto, notó que sobre ella algo brillaba oculto en las ramas, se puso de pie para observar mejor lo que era y se dio cuenta que eran las zapatillas brillantes y coloridas de Luna.

Trató de controlar nuevamente el coraje que sentía y sacó su varita de la capa, apuntó con ella las llamativas zapatillas de su amiga pero sin resultados. Los cordones se habían enredado entre las ramas.

Resoplando molesta, se quitó la capa acomodándola junto a su mochila y levantó de nuevo la varita con la esperanza de lograrlo esta vez. Desgraciadamente lo único que consiguió fue samaquear tanto el árbol que numerosas hojas se desprendieron cayendo sobre su ya alborotado cabello.

-Asshh! Ya verán esa Ravenclaw!- refunfuñó y zapateó el pasto. Se cruzó de brazo y por el rabillo del ojo observó las zapatillas. Suspiró fastidiada y dejó caer su varita, con gran esfuerzo intentó subir al árbol, le llevó un par de minutos pero finalmente llegó. Ya arriba se limpió la gran gota de sudor que corría por su frente.

Gateó con dificultad por la fina rama y cuando ya no pudo avanzar más temiendo que se rompiera en cualquier momento estiró su mano temblorosamente.

-Sangre sucia!- el repentino insulto hizo tambalear a Hermione que se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a la rama.

-Qué demonios quieres Malfoy!- lo enfrentó aún con miedo, pero a caerse.

-Así que por fin has entendido que tu existencia no vale la pena, pero te recomiendo la torre de astronomía. Será más rápido- se mofó el rubio.

-Cállate idiota! Mejor vete a esparcir tu veneno a otro lado que aquí nadie te quiere-

La expresión de Malfoy se endureció –Cómo te atreves a hablarme así estúpida come libros-

-Pues si no te gusta. Mejor lárgate- repitió la castaña ya impaciente.

Malfoy rió de lado y sacó su fina varita, Hermione solo lo miró con incredulidad pero el slytherin pudo notar que apareció por un segundo una chispa de temor en sus ojos marrones.

Sin darse cuenta, la rama comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza y la pobre Hermione se sujetaba lo mas fuerte que pudo de ella. –Qué haces estúpido!- gritó con miedo, pero él no se detuvo.

-Detente! Malfoy Detente!- chilló nuevamente y el paró con sorna.

-Para que aprendas a cerrar esa bocaza que tienes Granger- rió con frialdad.

Hermione lo miraba con odio a pesar de sus ojos llorosos, no derramaría ni una lágrima por culpa de una serpiente sin corazón. Con la fuerza que le quedaba levantó el brazo y tiró lo más que pudo de las zapatillas, pero un crujido de la rama la asustó.

Draco se sobresaltó ante el ruido e involuntariamente se acercó con los brazos extendidos hacia el árbol. Dándose cuenta de la estupidez que hizo giró la cabeza y se puso a mirar el lago. –Y a mí qué si sea cae- murmuró -Por mí que se rompa todos los huesos, a ver si así nos hace un favor a todos y se queda muda-.

-Hurón…- alcanzó a decir Hermione con nerviosismo –Hurón creo que esto se va romp…- insistió mientras la delgada rama cedía ante su peso. –Malfoy!- chilló.

-Qué demonios quieres!- giró la cabeza con fastidio pero solo pudo ver a Granger caer con fuerza sobre él. Su cabeza se dio de lleno contra el césped y retumbó. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud pero los cerró inmediatamente al ver que todo daba vueltas, quiso sostenerse la cabeza pero algo pesado oprimía su pecho no dejándolo respirar con normalidad.

Vio como un bulto enmarañado se movía y se sentó de golpe arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho pues el dolor se intensificó. Ahora era él quien había tumbado a Granger tirándola contra el árbol cayendo un millón de hojas secas sobre ella. –Eres un idiota! Eso me dolió!- se quejó la gryffindor.

-Pues a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado- soltó con voz áspera. Miró a su alrededor y notó que la rama ahora yacía rota a su lado, intentó levantarse pero un ardor intenso se expandió por su rodilla. Su pantalón estaba rasgado y tenía una leve cortada que apenas y sangraba.

-No puede ser, mira lo que hiciste!- Exclamó sosteniendo su pierna como si se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a él y tomó su mano que cubría la cortada. El la observó con incredulidad y arqueó las cejas.

Vio como la castaña sacaba del bolsillo de su blusa un delicado pañuelo rojo y remangó su pantalón para observar mejor los daños. Draco tenía ahora los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder moverse en absoluto. La delicada mano de Hermione se acercó a la herida del rubio y él hizo una mueca de dolor sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione tornó los ojos ante el teatrito que hacía el cobarde slytherin. –Quédate quieto quieres!- chilló sorprendiendo al rubio que de pronto frunció el ceño. La empujó con fuerza alejándolo de él y le tiró el pañuelo en la cara. –Pero quién te has creído, yo solo trataba de ayud…-

-No necesito ayuda de una sangre sucia como tú- escupió con odio.

Hermione lo miró con dolor y asco, no sabía por qué había intentado ayudarlo. –Pues vete al infierno Malfoy- Hermione se puso de pie con dificultad y tomó su pesada mochila y capa en sus brazos dispuesta a marcharse y dejar al hurón.

Draco solo la vio alejarse a paso lento, frunció aún más el ceño cuando notó que la sabelotodo cojeaba y unas gotas de sangre se derramaban por su pierna. –Es su problema- pensó revisando su pequeña cortadita y soplándola para reducir el ardor.

-Ese estúpido hurón! Me las pagará- se quejó Hermione, el camino de retorno se le estaba haciendo eterno y para colmo su mochila pesaba a horrores –Por qué justo hoy tenía que cargar con tantos libros- chilló antes de tropezarse y caer fuertemente al suelo. –Genial…- ya estaba harta de todo, de los tontos que abusaban de la pobre Luna y del cretino de Malfoy que le hacía la vida imposible. Hermione intentó ponerse de pie en vano, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y no romper en llanto ahí mismo, lo intentó de nuevo pero al girar su cabeza vio a Malfoy acercarse a grandes zancadas donde se encontraba ella y tomando su mochila, se la puso en el hombro.

-Pero que crees qu…- pero los fuertes brazos de Malfoy la levantaron del húmedo pasto y la pegó a su sólido pecho dejándola muda. Ella le clavó la mirada sorprendida, _-Acaso me está…- _Hermione prefirió no decir nada, si lo hacía estaba segura de que el rubio la dejaría caer con brutalidad sin remordimientos.

Draco caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos del castillo, era una suerte que el resto de los alumnos se encontraran en clases o en el gran comedor. No debía dejarse ver por nadie. –Haber si bajas de peso Granger, que mis brazos ya se adormecieron- Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante -_Cómo se atreve…-_

Malfoy la observó divertido, le encantaba fastidiar a la sabelotodo. Agarrando de sorpresa a Hermione, Draco saltó para evitar una trampa escondida de Peeves y ella se aferró fuertemente de su cuello ante el brusco movimiento. Draco ya no caminaba se detuvo en seco cuando sintió los firmes brazos de Granger alrededor de él.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se separó lentamente de él avergonzada, sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar. Un ruido punzante les perforó los oídos y sintieron que una fuerza los atraía uno con el otro, ambos abrieron los ojos tanto que temían que se salieran en cualquier momento. Hermione intentó detener el avance del rubio con sus brazos mientras que el otro también se resistía. En el fondo podían escuchar las carcajadas de Peeves, al parecer no contento con el fallido de su trampa optó por algo más directo.

Hermione temblaba con fuerza cuando su rostro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del slytherin, ya era inevitable, sus ojos se posaron sobre los delgados y finos labios del rubio sin saber qué hacer. Inconscientemente entreabrió los suyos para dejar entrar una bocanada de aire ya resignada a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sus labios se unieron delicadamente, ambos estudiantes había cerrado sus ojos para evitar la vergüenza de ver al otro; sus corazones golpeaban con fuerza contra sus pechos mientras se derretían el uno por el otro.

De pronto el zumbido se detuvo, pero ninguno de ellos se separó. Hermione sintió que los labios de Draco se alejaron un milímetro, solo para volver a posarlos sobre los suyos. –_M-me está besando…-_ chilló Hermione en su cabeza que ahora debatía sobre qué hacer. El aliento a menta que salía de su boca la atraía e hipnotizaba. Ese beso no era como el de Victor Krum, que fue sumamente desagradable y baboso. El joven podía ser el más atractivo del mundo pero debía reconocer que no sabía besar. En cambio, estaba disfrutando el de Malfoy.

Su temblorosa mano, que antes apartaba al rubio, ahora se encontraba sobre su blanca mejilla. No era como lo imaginaba, sino cálida y suave.

Entreabrió su boca permitiéndole el paso a Malfoy, quien sin esperar profundizó el beso.

-No deberían disfrutar esto!- Gritó Peeves lanzándoles un cubetazo de agua con hielo, ambos alumnos se separaron sorprendidos y con vergüenza.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, tenía los labios hinchados y de su perfecta cabellera ahora caían mechones desordenados. Hermione se encontraba en la misma posición, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca, su cabello antes rebelde ahora parecía una musaraña con vida propia.

El la miraba confuso con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas como si no creyera lo que acababa de ocurrir. De pronto frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó helada y sombría, sin más rompió la conexión y acomodó mejor a la castaña en sus brazos. Sin decir una palabra siguió su camino hasta la enfermería y una vez que llegaron la depositó en la camilla sin decirle nada.

Hermione lo observó mientras desaparecía por la puerta, no podía salir del asombro. Su boca se abría intentando decir algo pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. Se recostó en la camilla escuchando con cuidado los pasos seguros de Malfoy hasta que ya no oyó ni un solo eco.

Después todo se volvió negro.

**A/N: Hola Chicas! espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de mi historia, y como siempre digo, estoy abierta a sugerencias y obviamente COMENTARIOS jaja. Si han escrito algún fic, saben lo importante que es para un autor/a recibirlos. Puedo quedarme pegada a mi laptop todo el día esperando que en mi bandeja de entrada hayan nuevos Reviews :D **

**Diganme si lo hice bien o mal, si fue entretenido o no. DE TODO jajaja :D**

**KARINA349 )**


	2. Un lío por dos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece**

CAPÍTULO 2: UN LÍO DE POR DOS

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente con Malfoy, la gryffindor había preferido olvidarlo por completo y al parecer el cretino había pensado lo mismo. -Un estúpido error lo comete cualquiera…- se convenció. No tenía caso dar vueltas a un asunto que solo le traería fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando desaparecer las imágenes en su cabeza y para su alivio, llegaba Luna.

–Luna!- exclamó alargando su sonrisa.

Pero la rubia ni se inmutó, siguió caminando con los ojos perdidos dándose de lleno contra una estatua ocasionando un completo desastre. Los que había presenciado la escena se burlaban de la pobre ravenclaw antes de seguir su camino.

La rubie de ojos saltones frotaba con delicadeza su frente mientras sonreía tontamente.

–Luna! Debes tener más cuidado! No es la primera vez que te chocas contra algo y rompes una estatua. Mcgonagol ya te lo advirtió-

-Oops… pero no fue nada serio- dijo señalando la estatua - Esta vez no se hizo añicos, todavía se puede reparar- con un movimiento de su varita, las grandes piezas se empezaron a unir y regresaron a su lugar. -Ves?- dijo satisfecha.

-En qué tanto pensabas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Uhm…- la pequeña Ravenclaw miró a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando y regresó su atención a la castaña. -Verás Hermione… creo que … creo que me gusta alguien- miró sus manos avergonzada por la confesión.

-Enserioo? Pero eso es genial Luna! Cuentamelo todo!- gritó emocionada.

-Bueno pero no te vayas a enojar ok…?- dijo en tono de súplica.

-Por qué habría de enojarme?- preguntó extrañada.

-Es que no es de Ravenclaw…-

-Eso no tiene nada de malo...-

-Ni de Hufflepuff-

-Eso tamp…-

-Ni de Gryffindor…- la cortó.

-No entiendo… está en otro colegio?-

-No… se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts-

-No puede ser Luna! No me digas que te enamoraste de un maestro! Si es Snape, ahora mismo te hecho un desmemorizante!-

-Que horror! No vuelvas a decir semejante barbaridad! Que ascooo.- respondió la aludida a punto de vomitar.

-Entonces?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

-Todavía queda una casa…- respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-Que? No estarás hablando de los crueles, egocéntricos, engreídos, atorrantes, cínicos…- la lista de Hermione siguió y siguió, tanto de que Luna prefirió sentarse y esperar a que su amiga se calmara.

Pero siguió y siguió...

-cretinos, desvergonzados, superficiales, descerebrados, inhumanos, arrogantes y despiadadas serpientes verdad?- chilló agotando la última gota de aire que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Bueno pero tampoco es para tanto!- se recompuso la Ravenclaw dejando la revista que había estado leyendo en lo que Hermione se callaba.

-Ay Luna… creo que ese golpe te movió algo serio en la cabeza, vamos rápido con Madam Pomfrey!- dijo jalándola de la capa para dirigirse a la enfermería.

-No Hermione! Estoy hablando en serio... Me gusta…- pero se vio interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Harry y Ron.

-Hermione! Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la hora? Pociones comienza en 3 minutos!-

Ambos chicos saludaron con la cabeza a Luna y sin previo aviso rodearon con sus brazos los de Hermione y la arrastraron lo más rápido que podían.

La castaña solo veía las espaldas de sus amigos pues la agarraron desprevenida y la única imagen que veía era la de Luna quedándose cada vez más y más atrás.

–Esto no se queda así Lunaaaaa!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Veo que se dignaron en aparecer a clases- escucharon la voz ronca de su profesor mientras pasaban por la puerta. Sin ánimos de discutir por la pérdida de puntos se quedaron callados y tomaron asiento.

Las instrucciones estaban en la pizarra y ya todos se encontraban concentrados haciendo sus respectivas pociones.

Ron y Harry como siempre, habían formado parejas y tenían sus típicas expresiones de -_cómo mierda se hace esto-_ mientras veían la pizarra totalmente desconcertados.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al tener que trabajar sola. Dean Thomas solía ser su pareja pero al parecer había faltado a clases, no era que fuera torpe ni nada porque en realidad era muy inteligente, pero ella prefería trabajar sola y sin interrupciones.

Hermione cortaba y picaba sin parar hasta que por fin solo le quedaba esperar a que la poción estuviera en su punto para entregársela al profesor Snape. Era extraño que ninguna de las serpientes hubiera abierto la boca para molestar y fregar todo, y con ese pensamiento fijó la vista en un chico de cabello platinado que se encontraba a 2 mesas de la suya.

El muchacho solo miraba concentrado su poción mientras ignoraba el constante parloteo de Pansy Parkinson.

-Esa tonta necesita conseguirse una vida- pensó Hermione rodando los ojos. Cuando regresó su atención al rubio, se dio cuenta que el muchacho la observaba con su típica postura arrogante pero de pronto una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro. Si dudar sacó su varita y susurrando un hechizo, el caldero de Hermione estalló arrojando el líquido viscoso por todos lados embarrando a los desafortunados que estaban cerca.

Pero la más afectada fue Hermione, su uniforme estaba completamente mojado y de color verde vomito, giró su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de odio a Malfoy pero en cambio una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

Malfoy que se reía a carcajadas, se detuvo y levantó una ceja. Esa no era la reacción que es peraba de la insufrible sabelotodo.

De pronto sintió el codo de Parkinson que golpeaba continuamente su pecho. –Qué quieres!- exclamó malhumorado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo el mundo ahora lo observaba a él, levantando la cabeza, miró por su hombro y notó el indescriptible traje negro del profesor Snape. Creyó que solo lo miraría con reprimenda pero su rostro estaba cubierto de aquel liquido viscoso que al parecer había encontrado camino hacia la cara del profesor de pociones.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- soltó con voz áspera, todos ya se imaginaban eso. Era común que el profesor aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para quitarle puntos a los leones.

-Y 100 puntos menos para Slytherin- pronunció cada palabra increíblemente despacio –… y pueden agradecérselo al señor Malfoy- Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta de las inexpresivas caras de los slytherins ahora colgaban abiertas sus bocas.

-Detención hoy a las 7, señor Malfoy- Hermione lo miró con sorna después de haberse repuesto del asombro – y quítese esa sonrisa de la cara señorita Granger que usted también estará ahí-

Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento y estaba que echaba humos. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y debía cumplir castigo con el estúpido hurón.¨

En el gran comedor, todos disfrutaban del exquisito banquete preparados por los elfos para celebrar el reciente anuncio del profesor Dumbledore _(A/N: si si, sigue vivo :D) _

-Por su excelencia y entera dedicacion, recompensamos a la señorita Hermione Granger y al joven Draco Malfoy como los Premios Anuales.- los felicitó Dumbledore con una chispa traviesa en los ojos.

Hermione tenía sus emociones echa nudos, conocía muy bien los privilegios de ser un premio anual, pero no le cabía en la cabeza como habían considerado a Malfoy merecedor de dicho título.

Después de recibir las condolencias de sus amigos después de la cena, Hermione caminó a paso de procesión hacia las mazmorras para su detención. En lo que se decidía a entrar o no, posó su frente en la puerta esperando a que la tragara la tierra, debió hablar con la profesora Mcgonagol para que ella le pusiera el castigo o algo, seguro Snape la obligaría a limpiar los sucios calderos como solía hacer.

-Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o que. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir una detención contigo sabelotodo-

-Pues no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por tu estúpida broma Malfoy- le miró con odio.

-Haber si se callan los dos y entran de una vez!- se escuchó la voz tosca de Snape a través de la puerta. -Bien ahora que llegaron organizarán aquel estante de pociones y dejarán relucientes estos calderos- señaló la mesas repleta de ellos.

-Si veo una sola mancha en ellos, deberán rehacer todo y vendrán de nuevo mañana.-

Sin dar más explicaciones, tomó la varita de los estudiantes y se retiró del salón dejándolos solos. Hermione prefirió ignorar al pretencioso rubio y se dirigió hacia el gran estante lleno de frascos.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo!- soltó Malfoy de repente.

-Ordenando los frascos, tú que crees- respondió la gryffindor rodando los ojos.

-Acaso crees que yo voy a tocar esos sucios calderos, hazlo tú, igual ya estás cubierta de mugre.-

Hermione se volteó y le dio un patadón a Malfoy que ahora yacía rodando de dolor en el piso sosteniendo sus partes privadas. Ella soltó una carcajada y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

-Ya verás…- intentó amenazar Malfoy pero apenas y podía hablar con un hilo de voz.

De pronto unas manos sobre los hombros de la castaña la giraron con brusquedad, y se encontró con los ojos hielo de Malfoy. Ahí fue cuando sintió temor, no había considerado las consecuencias de sus actos, que estúpida fue al hacerle eso al rubio estando encerrada con él y sin su preciada varita.

Las uñas de Malfoy se enterraban cada vez más en sus hombros haciendole soltar un gemido de dolor. Si no hacía algo, estaba segura que sus amigos encontrarían su cuerpo sin vida en la mañana.

Sus fallidos intentos de liberarse causaron gracia al rubio, -No te sientes tan valiente sin tu varita no?- se burló.

-Y si tú fueras un verdadero hombre no te atreverías a ponerme las manos encima, pero ya decía yo. Tu ni a eso llegas. Tan cobarde como tu padre- chilló con rabia.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi! Tu no me conoces, solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia- soltó su veneno mientras la sacudía de sus hombros golpeándola constantemente contra el estante.

Hermione logró soltarse del tosco agarre del rubio y avanzó hasta estar detrás de él. Inmediatamente el muchacho giró y la observó con fiereza.

–Mejor una sangre sucia que un estúpido mortífago!- gritó y los empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Malfoy se dio de lleno contra el estante de pociones, terminó en el suelo por el fuerte golpe y escuchando un fuerte crujido levantó la mirada y para horror de Hermione, vio como el estante se le venía encima al rubio. Las pociones estaban todas derramadas y levantado humo.

Hermione temía acercarse –Qué he hecho…- se dio cuenta que el humo se hacía cada vez más espeso, y ya no era solo verde, sino que una nueva capa blanca se esparcía por el salón hasta disiparse por completo.

A paso lento, la nerviosa gryffindor se acercó y dio un brinco asustada cuando el tablero se movió dejando en libertad al rubio que no paraba de toser.

-Rata de biblioteca! Mira lo que hiciste! Pudiste haberme matado!- Hermione soltó un respiro aliviada, al parecer no le había ocurrido nada malo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa de todo hurón! Tú y esa boca suelta que tienes!-

-Mira el burro hablando de orejas- señaló Malfoy con sorna. Pero el fuerte golpe del tablero moviéndose en suelo nuevamente los hizo retroceder sorprendidos.

De la nada, aparecía una cabellera rubia bajo los escombros. Unas fuertes y blanquecinas manos sujetaban el estante intentando sacárselo de encima.

Al fin en libertad, la figura se puso de pie tambaleándose y empezó a sacudir su uniforme ignorando que dos personas lo miraran en completo estado de shock.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta cual sapo, frente a ella estaba un muchacho alto y fornido, de tez enteramente blanca dando palmaditas a su camisa para terminar de sacar el polvo impregnado en ella.

Hermione se volvió con temor y miró de arriba abajo a Malfoy para luego girar su cabeza cual tuerca oxidada y darse con la sorpresa de que el otro muchacho ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Les sonreía inocentemente y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo sin dejar de deslumbrarlos con su tierna y hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola! Soy Draco Malfoy-

Los ojos del otro rubio se abrieron hasta el punto de querer salirse y negaba sin sentido con la cabeza.

-QUE TU ERES QUIÉN!-

**A/N: Holaaa mis fieles lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Para quienes comentaron el primer capítulo, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que cambie el summary. Este me parece mejor y más divertido :D **

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews! Y díganme si les gustó :D **

**A casi lo olvido! Quería dar un especial agradecimiento y gigantescos abrazos a **_**SOL MEYER M.G.P**_** que ha dejado comentarios en cada una de mis historias. Los aprecio demasiado. **

**En serio eres la mejor! Besooos**

**Karina349**


	3. Somos uno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Chicaaas creo que no les hice esperar mucho no? Espero que no… :D Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia.**

**AVISO! : Antes de que la lean, quería decirles que para que no haya confusiones, al Draco original se le seguirá llamando Malfoy; mientras que al nuevo, simplemente Draco, por ser más dulce jaja. Esto es temporal!, cuando Hermione y Malfoy salgan del shock ya se les ocurrirá otro nombre para que ellos mismos no se confundan jaja :D**

**A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 3: SOMOS UNO

_-QUE TU ERES QUIÉN!-_

Hermione dio un brinco y se cubrió la boca, _-pero qué demonios está pasando aquí! Esto no puede estar pasando!- _

El nuevo Draco se acercó a ella, su corto cabello se movía con cada paso que daba y su inigualable sonrisa la hipnotizaba por completo haciéndole olvidar por un segundo que la misma persona se encontraba a su lado.

El muchacho acercó su mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla para luego inclinarse un poco hacia ella. El rostro de Hermione se enrojecía cada vez más, quería moverse, quitarse de ahí o simplemente empujar su mano que tantas emociones le provocaba pero no pudo hacer ninguna.

-Basta!- se oyó la dura e imponente voz del otro Malfoy, Hermione salió de su trance y retrocedió colocándose detrás del escritorio.

-Vaya vaya pero qué humorcito tienes, solo quería saludarla… no hay necesidad de ponerse celoso-

Sí, esa frase hizo un clic en la cabeza de Malfoy y se enfureció –En primer lugar, aquí nadie está celoso. Y menos por la sabelotodo de Granger- giró a mirar con desprecio a la Gryffindor –Y en segundo lugar, más te vale que expliques quien eres en realidad, si no quieres acabar muerto! Entendiste!- la mirada asesina de Malfoy se ensombrecía cada vez más, mientras el otro slytherin negó con la cabeza y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Quieres dejar de sonreír como idiota y responder!-

Esto le sorprendió al muchacho –pero… si yo soy tú, si yo sonrío como idiota… entonces tú también-

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y ambos slytherins giraron a verla y de inmediato se calló. No tanto por el nuevo, sino por el otro que parecía a punto de cortarle la cabeza de alguien.

-Bueno… antes de que comiences a amenazarme de nuevo… Yo, aunque creas que es una broma, también soy tú. De hecho una parte de ti- los observó por un minuto –Somos el mismo pero con emociones y personalidades divididas-

El chico dejó de hablar y se acercó al escritorio del profesor y comenzó a jugar con las plumas. –Yo soy lo que has dejado olvidado en tu interior Malfoy, aquello que reprimes con tanta fuerza para evitar que te lastimen- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor pues Malfoy la tapaba. Aun con inseguridad, se acercó lentamente hacia el nuevo chico y con manos temblorosas le levantó el rostro pues había enmudecido y se había quedado mirando el suelo.

Sus bellos ojos grises se posaron en ella observando cada detalle de su rostro.

Él levantó su mano nuevamente para posarla sobre su mejilla –Tienes un gran corazón Hermione… Eso es algo que el necio que se encuentra ahí intenta negar siempre-

La castaña aun lo miraba perdida en aquel bello tono plateado, el muchacho le sonreía con una calidez que nunca creyó posible en aquel rostro, sus mejillas de nuevo sonrosadas pero más por lo que acaba de decir que por la proximidad.

De pronto Hermione sintió un tirón de su túnica y cayó fuertemente al piso. Se quejó de dolor mientras intentaba sentarse en vano y se desplomó de nuevo de espalda en el piso.

-Acaso estás demente! Por qué hiciste eso!- El nuevo chico le gritó a su misma imagen y se agachó a ayudar a la Gryffindor.

-No la toques!- bramó Malfoy con los puños cerrados y respirando agitadamente –Es una sangre sucia que no se merece atenciones de ningún tipo de un Malfoy-

Hermione no se atrevía a hablar, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a los insultos del estúpido hurón; no sabía como reaccionar ante la ayuda que le ofrecía Draco, sosteniendo firmemente su cintura.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy! Quieras o no, yo soy parte de ti. Y todas mis acciones demuestran que dentro de ti hay algo bueno, y el ayudarla es algo que tú quieres hacer!-

-Claro que no!-

-Que sí! Si yo lo hago… es porque tú también lo quieres! solo que eres tan necio que te obligas a ti mismo a rechazarlo y negarlo-

Malfoy agarró de la túnica a su clon y lo golpeó violetamente contra la pared. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo podía ser cierto, solo lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo frente a la rata de biblioteca.

-Yo no trato de avergonzarte- respondió su otro yo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Pero qué…- Malfoy no entendía como lo supo.

-No… no te estoy leyendo la mente. Solo te digo lo que estoy sintiendo… lo que tú sientes-

-Déjalo Malfoy! Déjalo que lo lastimas!- chilló Hermione.

Malfoy observó desconcertado a la castaña, -Lo está defendiendo…- pensó soltándolo, su garganta se hizo un nudo. –Cómo demonios solucionaremos esto!-

Unos pasos aproximándose alertó a los tres jóvenes que giraron la cabeza bruscamente para mirar la puerta. –Que haremos!- chilló Hermione nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que el profesor encontrara a dos Malfoys, sino también porque el salón estaba hecho un desastre. Claro, ya imaginaba como gozaría Snape de arrebatarle más puntos a Gryffindor.

-Muévete!- Malfoy empujó a su otro yo.

-Q-qué..?- dijo el otro sin entender.

-No nos puede ver a los dos! Así que escóndete y cierra el pico hasta que yo te diga!- Malfoy lo metió al armario con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta principal.

-Pero qué…!- Snape estaba furioso, todas sus pociones se encontraban derramadas por el piso sin mencionar el horrendo olor que se había esparcido por la sala.

-Otros 60 puntos menos! Para cada uno!-

-Pero profesor Snape! Le juro que fue un accidente!- intentó explicar Hermione nerviosa. Nunca le habían quitado tantos puntos!

-_Ron_ _y Harry me matarán! Aunque entre ellos dos, hacen perder el triple.-_

-No me interesan sus ridículas explicaciones señorita Granger! Los dos regresarán a limpiar este desastre, y me encargaré de asignarles en la próxima clase a todos, que realicen cada uno alguna de estas pociones que valdrán el 50 por ciento de su nota final-

-Es que profesor… nosotros no queríamos h…- pero de nuevo la ronca voz de Snape calló a la castaña.

-Salgan de inmediato si no quieren pasar las vacaciones de Navidad encerrados aquí en Hogwarts!- Hermione dio brinco.

-Mejor cierra de una vez la boca Granger y camina!- murmuró Malfoy mientras salía altivo de la sala de pociones. Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, se disculpó con el profesor y se retiró.

-No puedo creerlo! Otra detención! Snape es insoportable!. No sé como lo soportan!- Hermione caminaba furiosa por los pasillos, ahora tendría que aguantar al hurón mañana también.

-Pues con nosotros no es así! No sé que le habrá picado hoy- respondió el otro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

A Hermione solo le tranquilizaba la idea de ir a su nueva torre y relajarse. Anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que sea como lo había descrito Percy; todo el enojo desapareció y ahora sonreía, jugando con los rizos de su cabello.

Malfoy por el contrario, estaba que echaba humos. Por la culpa de la estúpida come libros tendría que regresar y arruinar una perfecta tarde de no hacer nada. Pero algo dentro de él se estremeció, sentía nerviosismo… incluso algo de miedo. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo.

Ambos alumnos pararon en seco, se miraron nerviosos. –DRACO!- gritaron al unísono y echaron a correr de regreso a la sala de pociones.

Una vez que llegaron, Malfoy intentó abrir la puerta pero la castaña golpeó su mano y lo jaló de la túnica para esconderse detrás de una estatua. Lo sostuvo apretándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, cómo reaccionar ante la proximidad de la ella. Bajó la mirada para observarla mejor, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Snape salió del salón y con un movimiento de su capa se perdió en la esquina del pasillo.

La Gryffindor suspiró aliviada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, con sus manos temblorosas apartó al rubio y se acercó a la puerta del salón de pociones, deteniéndose antes a escuchar si había algún ruido.

-Apresúrate Malfoy, Snape puede regresar en cualquier momento y los prefectos asignados ya deben estar comenzando sus rondas.

Se metió al salón y buscó nerviosa con la mirada, no veía ninguna cabellera rubia por ahí. Empezó a entrar en pánico, que tal si lo habían descubierto?

-Quieres tranquilizarte Granger! Quita esa cara de enferma mental que tienes y ayúdame a buscarlo afuera!-

Los chicos salieron corriendo del salón, buscaron en la torre de astronomía, la biblioteca, el gran comedor. –Donde se metió!- chilló Hermione llena de preocupación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que Malfoy la seguía, se sorprendió al verlo sentado contra la pared sosteniendo sus piernas con fuerza.

Podía ver su aliento salir de su boca como si la temperatura hubiera bajado enormemente y su cuerpo tiritaba. Se acercó espantada al muchacho y lo observó fijamente esperando a que hablara.

-T-tengo frío…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Hermione no entendía, el castillo estaba protegido con un hechizo para evitar el frío. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-Lo está sintiendo él Malfoy!- Hermione lo ayudó a ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo –Seguro está en los jardines!-

Malfoy comprendió lo que le decía y al instante salieron del colegio.

Ambos estaban impacientes, Hermione por preocupación y Malfoy más que nada porque el frío le estaba llegando a los huesos.

-Ahí está!- chilló Hermione señalando el Lago Negro.

Cuando llegaron ahí, sus expresiones cambiaron por completo a unas de enojo. –Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!- gritó Malfoy sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Pero qué tienes en la cabeza! Sal de ahí en este preciso instante!- le regañó Hermione.

-H-hola!- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho mientras salía del agua temblando.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro cuando lo vio salir, se había sacado su uniforme antes de hacer su momento de locura y solo traía puesto su bóxer verde. De su fino cabello rubio, caían gotas y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas por la baja temperatura del lago.

La castaña sacó su varita y al instante el cuerpo del nuevo slytherin se secó. El rubio se relajó un poco pero su cuerpo aún seguía helado y sin más, se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando tomar el calor de su cuerpo.

Hermione se quedó en shock y luego torpemente lo rodeó con sus manos. –Quieren dejarse de tonterías!- dijo Malfoy con enojo, al mismo tiempo que agarraba la ropa que estaba en el pasto y se la lanzaba a la cabeza.

No hubo tiempo de dar explicaciones pues la voz ronca de Filch se oía acercándose.

-Debemos irnos!- exclamó agitada Hermione.

* * *

><p>-Eso estuvo cerca… por suerte Ron es de lo más distraído al hacer la rondas que ni cuenta se dio- dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de su nueva sala común.<p>

-Y que lo digas Herms…- respondió Draco mientras se echaba al lado de la gryffindor apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

La chica solo le sonrió y empezó a acariciar su cabello, _-Nunca creí que Malfoy podría ocultar tan dulce personalidad…- _pensó mirando a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo _–Si fuera más amables conmigo, tal vez yo…-_

-Mejor consíganse una habitación no?- exclamó Malfoy molesto por la cursi escena que hacían los dos.

-Pues si eso quieres…- Draco se puso lentamente de pie, respiró hondo y con sus fuertes brazos cargó a Hermione, quien lo observó incrédula mientras rodeaba su cuello por temor a que la dejara caer.

-Pero qué demonios haces!- Malfoy se sorprendió ante lo que hacía su otro yo, acaso no tenía cerebro? Con razón reprimía tan ridícula personalidad. Si no sería el hazme reír de Hogwarts.

-Estoy haciendo lo que tú quieres que haga…- respondió

-Yo no quiero estar cerca de una sangre sucia!-

-Pues tal vez tú no lo entiendas todavía…- el rubio le sonrió a Hermione ruborizado –Pero tus pensamientos están repletos de ella- el muchacho posó su frente delicadamente sobre la de Hermione y aspiró su aroma.

–Hmmm… Vainilla… nuestro favorito Malfoy-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bieen chicas, cuéntenme que tal les pareció este capítulo! REVIEWS :D**

**Por cierto gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, espero que me sigan apoyando! :D Besooos**

**Karina349**


	4. Por que si no eres tú, Quién?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter e pertenece, solo a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Lo sientoooo! Por favor no me odien por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido una serie de prácticas imposibles esta semana, y encima comienzo parciales la próxima! No se imaginan las ojeras que tengo jajaja **

**Bueno mejor empiecen a leer y nos vemos abajo :D**

CAPÍTULO 4: POR QUE SI NO ERES TÚ, QUIEN?

Hermione podía sentir los rayos de sol cayendo delicadamente en su rostro, se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, y como no? Después de haberle dado innumerables razones a cierto adorable rubio de por qué no podía dormir en su habitación, y haber utilizado absolutamente toda su fuerza de voluntad por no ceder ante ese tierno pucherito que hacía, tuvo que cerrar la puerta.

Pero como han de saber, un Malfoy es terco por naturaleza, y ni esa parte tierna y oculta que representaba Draco, se salvaba. Golpeteaba incesantemente la puerta mientras suplicaba y suplicaba, hasta que cierta presencia amenazadora llegó.

Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa sin importarle arrastrarlo hasta el otro dormitorio anual e ignorando las pataletas que hacía.

Suspiró aun cansada, no quería tener que levantarse pero ese día tenía que terminar con tres ensayos, y quería comenzar con uno antes de ir a clase.

Tras haberse bañado y alistado, salió de su dormitorio con el bolso en el hombro, tenía que ayudarse un poco con las manos, pues cargaba un peso impresionante en libros. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo frente a la puerta con una serpiente tallada en el centro.

_-Malfoy sí que es un exagerado…-_ pensó riéndose ante la extrema devoción del rubio por su casa, ella también adoraba a Gryffindor, pero no se la pasaba de rojo y dorado todas las semanas, además de leones estampados en su ropa?

Notó la puerta entre abierta y no pudo resistir más con la curiosidad, ya vería que le inventaría a Malfoy si la veía. Empujó la puerta lentamente, rogándole a Merlin que no sonara, y ahí estaban.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como evitarla si frente a ella, en una inmensa cama -que para su sorpresa tenía sábanas blancas y no verdes como esperaba- se encontraban los dos muchachos que la sorprendían y enloquecían al mismo tiempo.

El tierno y adorable Draco tenía su cabello increíblemente desordenado y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color rosa por el hechizo de temperatura que al parecer Malfoy había puesto. Tenía los brazos bajo su almohada y una de sus piernas sobre el arrogante Malfoy, a quien al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia ni en sueños, pues tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Su torso desnudo parecía brillar, pues llamó la atención completa de Hermione, de pronto sintió más calor del que debería. Definitivamente las chicas de Hogwarts se habrían lanzado sobre los muchachos si estuvieran en su posición. De pronto el tierno Draco se movió y empezó a frotarse los ojos, esto alertó a Hermione y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá aun nerviosa, casi la descubren.

-MIONE!- la voz de un muchacho se oyó fuerte haciéndole brincar.

Hermione se volteó esperando encontrar una cabeza rubia pero estaba sola en la sala común. -MIONE!- escuchó nuevamente y se enderezó ya a punto de asesinar a alguien, sin importar cual de los Malfoys era.

-HERMIONE GRANGER! Tú eres la única que se levantaría a esta hora solo para hacer tarea en la sala común! Sé que estás ahí!-

_-Ahhh…-_ lo había olvidado por completo, Ron le dijo que pasaría por su reporte de pociones –Como siempre, todo lo dejan a último momento…- murmuró fastidiada.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Ron se asustó ante la repentina brusquedad de su amiga y mostró una nerviosa sonrisa –Y ahora que hice…?- se preguntó intentando recordar, no era bueno meterse con Hermione.

-Entra… está sobre la mesa- se limitó a decir y levantó la mano señalándole la dirección. –Por cierto… cómo encontraste la torre de premios anuales?-

-Fácil- dijo el muchacho que tenía medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador, parte del privilegio de ser premio anual, ahora podían usar artefactos muggle dentro de su sala común. –Te busqué en el mapa del merodeador-

-RON! ya te dije que no me gusta que me vigilen! No tienen derecho a invadir mi privacidad!- le regañó furiosa, sabía que aquel mapa era muy útil, pero todo tiene límites.

-Lo siento Herms! Pero necesitaba el trabajo, tenemos pociones en veinte minutos!- ella entrecerró los ojos, Ron era un convenido de lo peor… pero aun así lo quería, a pesar de los millones de defectos que tenía, también poseía cualidades que lo hacían un gran amigo.

-Está bien Ron… pero que sea la última vez, no quiero vuelvas a utilizar ese mapa. Si no me veré obligada a confiscarlo-

Ron negó fervientemente con la cabeza y tomó el reporte, -Bien Herms, como tu digas. Mejor me voy y comienzo con el trabajo. Nos vemos en clase- dijo el pelirrojo despidiéndose desde la puerta.

-HERMIONEEEEEE! Qué bueno que estás aquí! Te busqué en tu habitación y me asusté!- exclamó Draco mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la elevaba del suelo.

La gryffindor sonrió ante el cálido abrazo del rubio, pero sus labios se pusieron en línea recta cuando notó la expresión horrorizada en su amigo.

-Draco Draco! Tienes que soltarme ahora!- susurró su oído.

-Pero por qué!- exclamó arrugando la nariz y fue entonces cuando notó la presencia del otro chico.

-No me digas que es tu novio!- dijo con las cejas levantadas –No me digas! No me digas!-

-QUÉ! Claro que no!- la expresión de Draco se relajó cuando escuchó eso y su tierna sonrisa regresó a su rostro, pero no le duró mucho, cuando el fuerte puño del pelirrojo le daba de lleno en la mejilla.

-NOOOO!- Pero qué demonio te pasa Ron!- Hermione quitó a su amigo del camino y se arrodilló a revisar a Draco. Al pobre rubio le brillaban con ojos y miraba a Hermione todavía nervioso. _–No puede ser… si Draco se pone a llorar ahora, Ron se encargará de que todo Hogwarts se entere… y lo que es peor! Si a Malfoy se le ocurría bajar en este momento, estaría más que muerta!-_

-Debes irte Ron!- le dijo Hermione empujándolo a la salida.

-Ni loco te dejo sola con ese psicópata! Viste que te intentó estrangular?- hizo el intento de regresar para darle otro golpe al slytherin, quien al sentir la amenaza se llevó las manos a la cara.

Hermione dejó pasar aquel detalle, Draco era tan narcisista como Malfoy.

-Tienes que irte Ahora!- y con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo sacó de la torre. Por suerte le hizo caso y se marchó, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones después, pero ya se le ocurriría algo mas tarde.

Se volteó a ver a Draco que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Se acercó él y con su pañuelo rojo le limpió la sangre que salía de su labio roto_. –Oh Ron… pero qué hiciste…- _

-Ya les dije que no quiero ninguna muestra de afecto entre ustedes! Es demasiado raro…-

-No es ninguna muestra de afecto Malfoy! Tuvimos un… un problema-

Fue ahí cuando notó el labio roto de su otro yo y su hinchada mejilla, -Ya me preguntaba por qué sentí tan fuerte dolor! Qué demonios pasó!- gritó enojado. Ya tenía suficiente con eso de convivir con la Gryffindor y para colmo, tenía que soportar la taradeces que hacía el otro y sentirlo.

-P-pues verás…- comenzó Hermione nerviosa –hace un rato vino Ron y-

-No sigas, ya regreso- se limitó a decir Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Hermione corrió y extendió los brazos impidiéndole el paso. –A donde crees que vas-

-A darle una paliza al bruto de tu amigo!- bramó y la rodeó para seguir avanzando.

Hermione lo sujetó del brazo, pero el muchacho era tan fuerte que ella estaba prácticamente tirada en el suelo mientras este la arrastraba.

-Estás arrugando mi capa Granger! Suéltame de una vez!-

-No!- se negó terca –Ayúdame Draco!-

-En realidad quiero que lo golpeé…- dijo el otro frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pucherito… bueno, lo intentó pues le dolía demasiado.

-Qué? No se suponía que eras la parte buena Malfoy!-

-Sí…- se le iluminaron los ojos con orgullo –Pero eso no me hace estúpido-

-Quien los entiende!- gritó con frustración y sacudiendo los brazos. Y fue entonces cuando notó que Draco se había puesto de nuevo el uniforme de slytherin. –Draco… estoy segura que a Malfoy no le importará si usas su ropa-

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero el terco se quiso poner el uniforme- intervino Malfoy olvidando lo de momento a Weasley.

-Lo sé… pero a Snape no le gustará si me aparezco en su clase con ropa normal no?-

-Tú no irás-

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no!- refutó Malfoy ya al límite.

-Aunque no quiero admitirlo, Malfoy tiene razón. Nadie te puede ver Draco, no puedes salir de la sala común- casi se le parte el corazón al ver al rubio tan triste, pero no se podían arriesgar a que todos sepan el estado de Malfoy.

-Granger salgamos de una vez, tenemos pociones- dijo y tomó su mochila sin realmente importarle si Hermione lo seguía o no.

-Te lo suplico Draco. No salgas de la sala común hasta que averigüemos qué vamos a hacer, ok?- el rubio asintió con desgano y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El trío de oro se sentó en el gran comedor para el almuerzo, las clases del día parecían no tener fin y era una suerte que el profesor Flitwik haya cancelado sus clases de la tarde.<p>

-Hermione, Ron me contó lo que pasó en la mañana. Qué le pasa a ese Malfoy? Te está molestando de nuevo?-

-No pasó nada Harry… y lo siento pero Luna me está esperando afuera- Hermione huyó lo más rápido, no quería mentirle a sus amigos, así que por ahora prefería salir corriendo.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio la cabellera rubia que buscaba, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Su pequeña amiga se ocultaba tras una gárgola y soltaba pequeñas risitas de rato en rato, era extraño ver a Luna comportarse de esa manera. Usualmente tenía la mirada perdida, como si pudiera ver algo que en realidad no estaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó lo que llamaba la atención de la Ravenclaw, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Por todo el lío en que se había metido con Malfoy, había olvidado por completo que su amiga le dijo que estaba enamorada de un slytherin.

Y ahí estaba, hablando con la antipática de Parkinson. –No sabía que te gustaba Nott!- exclamó asustando a su amiga, si hubiera estado tras una armadura, estaba segura que ya la habría tirado al suelo.

-Hermione! Te puede oír!- su amiga salió de su impresión y jaló a Hermione para ocultarla también. –No quería que te enteraras así…- respondió desanimada. –Qué patética soy no?-

La Gryffindor sintió pena por ella, al parecer aquel chico había captado el interés de la soñadora Luna y eso era algo difícil, pues a ella solo le interesaban las extrañas criaturas mágicas que según ella existían.

-No lo eres Luna, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien- aunque en el fondo le molestaba la idea de que era slytherin, pero quien era ella para juzgar, cuando otro slytherin ya había llamado su atención.

-Qué hago Herms!- exclamó aferrándose al cuello de la castaña –No creo poder resistirlo más… Ha estado pegado a Pansy todo el día! Creo que le gusta!- estaba al borde de la histeria.

-No Luna… simplemente son muy amigos- intentó calmarla, girándola para que no notara que Parkinson tomaba la mano del pelinegro y se iban caminando hacia los jardines.

-Tienes que ayudarme Hermione!-

Notó la voz quebrada de su amiga, Luna la había ayudado tantas veces, que ahora era su turno retribuirle en algo. No descansaría hasta lograr que Theodore Nott se fijara en ella.

-Lo haré Luna- respondió, un plan ya formulándose en su cabeza –Y sé exactamente quién nos ayudará-

* * *

><p>-Haber… ya me perdiste Hermione- Luna tenía las cejas levantadas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada –Eres amiga de Malfoy?-<p>

-Uhm… no exactamente amiga…-

-Mejores amigos!- chilló Draco emocionado por tener a Hermione de vuelta en la sala común, y con visita.

-Draco es amigo de Theo… así que no creo que haya inconveniente con que los presente, además no será extraño pues Malfoy y yo tenemos que presentar un trabajo para pociones y Nott también está en esa clase. Realmente tienes suerte que su pareja haya tenido ese accidente en quidditch y tenga que pasar la semana en la enfermería. Hará el trabajo mañana con nosotros y tu…- señaló a su amiga –estará ahí también-

-No entiendo Hermione… no dijiste que no podía salir de la sala común?- preguntó inocentemente el rubio mientras comía la tarta que le habían traído.

-Ahora le andas prohibiendo cosas al gran Draco Malfoy? Eso si que es raro!-

-No! No es así… jajaja está jugando Luna!- sonrió nerviosa Hermione mientras codeaba a Draco que la miraba divertido.

-Qué bien! Malfoy está por regresar! Así estaremos todos juntos de nuevo- exclamó feliz.

-Malfoy?- Luna miró a Hermione esperando a que le explicara –pero si él es Malfoy-

-Uhmm Luna! Planeamos esto mejor mañana, ahora tengo que hacer un millón de trabajos- dijo acompañando a su amiga a la puerta y la despidió. Por suerte a Luna le pareció ver un duendecillo y salió corriendo tras él.

-Uff..-

-Qué fue eso Mione?- Draco ya no la entendía. Sí que era una chica complicada.

-Bien Draco… uhm, no puedes decirle nada de esto a Malfoy sii?- suplicó.

-Qué se supone que no me pueden decir?-

_-Demonios! Qué oportuno!- _pensó enojada -Pues…- caminaba torpemente en círculos, si le decía algo a Malfoy, seguro se negaría… Pero ya se lo había prometido a Luna!

-Granger…- lo dijo con un tono amenazante que la hizo temblar. Ella se volteó con brusquedad y tropezó trayendo consigo a Malfoy al suelo. No se había dado cuenta que el muchacho no había dejado de seguirla.

Esta escena se les hacía incómodamente familiar, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Y en realidad ninguno se quejaba pues sería demasiado extraño y complicado. Lo que sucedió había sido un enorme error… pero como es que aquel error le regresaba a la mente a Hermione cuando dormía?

La gryffindor notaba la misma confusión en los ojos de Malfoy.

Ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso, no importaba cual fuera. Si alejarse o...

-La vas a besar tú o lo hago yo?- preguntó inocentemente Draco mientras les sonreía con las mejillas encendidas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww terminó el capi :( **

**Si les gustó por favor dejen REVIEWS :D así me animan y publico más rápido hahaha**

**Vaya forma de interrumpir de Draco no? Hahaha Espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicas! Y no se olviden que espero sus opiniones :D GRACIAS a todas las que me han dejado Reviews! Las adoroooo!**

**Como siempre, un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Besooos**

**Karina349**

**reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews ! :D**


	5. Aceptando a Draco

**A/N: **

**Por fin! El siguiente capítulo!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo :D nos vemos abajo :D**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5: ACEPTANDO A DRACO<p>

-Como es posible que todos estén más interesados en el quidditch que en terminar los ensayos!- renegaba la premio anual mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca –Ouch! Ten más cuidado!-

-Lo siento Hermione! Que no piensas ir al partido? He oído que los nuevos cazadores están buenísimos!- exclamó Parvati con su voz chillona y a su lado, reía Lavander ya jalando su túnica para irse.

-Me aseguraré de ir cuando tenga ganas de ver a chicos sudando a chorros y apestando- respondió la castaña entornando los ojos.

-Vámonos Parvati! No conseguiremos buenos lugares!-

-Esperen! Acaso no juega hoy slytherin? Para que están yendo?-

-Pobre Hermione… a veces me cuesta creer que eres una chica… el que sean de slytherin no les quita lo atractivo, además, Malfoy está más hot que nunca!-

La castaña les dedicó una forzada sonrisa esperando a que se fueran de una vez, a veces era ella a la que le costaba creer que ese par tenía cerebro.

-Fijarse en un chico solo por su apariencia? Están locas!-

-Hablando sola Granger?-

-Agg… Malfoy- saludó con disgusto –No deberías estar en el campo ahora?- preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar.

-Llegar no será problema con mi escoba- dijo alcanzándola en unos pasos –Irás?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Por qué lo haría? No juega Gryffindor hoy- Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendiéndose un poco _–Quiere que vaya?- _

-Qué harás entonces? Encerrarte en la biblioteca de nuevo?- se burló Malfoy, sin darse cuenta que apretaba la escoba con fuerza.

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero Draco me dijo que quería ayudarme a estudiar. Al parecer él sí quiere aprovechar su cerebro, en lugar de perder el tiempo buscando una estúpida pelotita dorada-

-Lo dice la única persona de Hogwarts que no sabe volar en una escoba- se burló el rubio –Hasta el idiota de Longbottom puede hacerlo-

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, Draco me espera.- Hermione aceleró el paso dejando al slytherin atrás.

Aquel comentario molestó a Malfoy, a veces Granger pasaba demasiado tiempo con su otro yo.

-Ehh! Malfoy!- gritó Hermione desde el final del pasillo.

-Ahora qué Granger!- respondió fastidiado.

-Suerte!- gritó y desapareció por la esquina.

–Bueno... A acabar con los Ravenclaw- murmuró y con su típica sonrisa arrogante salió del castillo.

* * *

><p>-MIONE! Por fin llegaste! Mira lo que hice mira lo que hice!- reía Draco como un niño, pero Hermione no le prestó mucha atención al rubio, su mirada estaba fija en la cocina.<p>

Estaba hecho un completo desastre, había harina esparcida en el suelo, al igual que un par de huevos, algunos estrellados en la pared. En el fregadero había un montón de recipientes por lavar y el agua se desbordaba.

Hermione salió disparada hacia la cocina y cerró el caño, pero la masa pegajosa en el suelo la hizo resbalarse y terminó embarrando su uniforme.

-Hahaha Mírate Hermione!- se empezó a reír Draco mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

-No es gracioso Draco! Mira lo que hiciste!- le regañó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento Herms… pensaba limpiarlo pero llegaste antes-

-Olvídalo…- dijo sacando su varita y comenzó a ordenar todo.

-Mira Mira! Te hice un pastel!- se acercó a la castaña dando brincos emocionado.

De pronto el enojo de la gryffindor desapareció y le sonrió al dulce Draco. _-Si tan solo él fuera el verdadero Malfoy… Qué? No piensas tonterías Hermione!-_

-Se ve…- Hermione quería decir que se veía delicioso… pero en realidad es que su pastel era un completo desastre, se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse. Lo último que quería, era hacer que Draco se sintiera mal y llorara.

La inocencia del rubio era increíble, sostenía el pastel frente a ella con gran orgullo –es perfecto Draco- aquellas palabras alargaron su sonrisa.

-Draco, qué te parece si mejor tomamos una ducha primero y luego bajamos a comer, si?- él asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y entró a su baño, una vez que terminó, se paró frente al espejo observándose –Quien diría que me llevaría tan bien con Draco Malfoy, es como un niño… y me temo… que le estoy empezando a tomar cariño- suspiró –pero… qué hay de Malfoy? Se supone que son el mismo… pero…-

Aquellos pensamientos perturbaban a Hermione, no era posible no pensar en ellos dos. Durante sus clases… antes esperaba salir y hablar con Harry y Ron… pero ahora, solo esperaba con ansias regresar a su torre y ver a los dos Malfoy discutiendo. Aquello le divertía… aunque era ella quien debía tranquilizarlos.

Hermione amarró la toalla a su alrededor y salió del baño, ahora solo temía bajar y probar aquel pastel.

-Ya terminé de ducharme también!- saltó Draco de la cama de la castaña.

-AHHHHHHH!- gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró la toalla al cuerpo temiendo que se le fuera a caer –PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ DRACO!-

-ya te dije… a decirte que había terminado de ducharme- se acercó a ella.

-Quédate dónde estás!- Hermione tomó la silla de su escritorio y la utilizó como escudo –y me puedes decir por qué no estás vestido! No puedes entrar al cuarto de una chica sin avisar! Y peor si solo llevas una toalla cubriéndote!-

-pero tú estás igual!- exclamó haciendo un puchero.

-Pero este es MÍ cuarto!-

-Bueno bueno… no te pongas así.- de pronto puso una sonrisa pícara, una que Hermione nunca había visto… o al menos una que creyó nunca sería dirigida a ella.

-Te pongo nerviosa Mione?- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rosa.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, ni que había animado a Draco comportarse de esa manera.

-Claro que no!- se defendió ella, sin mucho convencimiento.

Draco se acercó lo suficiente y apartó la silla que los separaba, lentamente elevó su mano y tocó la cálida mejilla de Hermione. Luego tomó un mechón rebelde y lo puso delicadamente detrás de su oreja. –Eres muy linda Hermione- se limitó a decir.

-G-gracias…- respondió ella con un hilo de voz, podía sentir su garganta secarse increíblemente rápido.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la sala común cerrarse y eso alertó a Hermione sacándola de su trance –Apúrate! Sal de aquí!- dijo empujándolo fuera de su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Mione!- tocó su puerta el adorable rubio.

–Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Malfoy acercándose a la habitación.

-Nada... no vayas a entrar ahh, acabamos de terminar de bañarnos y Hermione ahora se está cambiando- respondió el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-ahh… Espera… QUE?- gritó Malfoy siguiendo a su otro yo dentro de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los tres estaban en silencio en la sala común, Hermione y Draco comían tranquilamente el pastel, que para sorpresa de ella, quedó muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba; y Malfoy fingía leer un libro de pociones.<p>

La castaña miró su reloj de pulsera y recordó que Luna llegaría en cualquier momento _–Demonios! Que hago!... Debo desaparecer a Malfoy ahora!-_ y para su mala suerte, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Hermione! Abre, soy yo!- reconoció la voz de su amiga.

_-Oh no oh no…-_

-Qué demonios hace Lovegood aquí- Malfoy se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer que se largara.

-_Nooooo todo se arruinará!... qué hago!- _Hermione tiraba de su cabello con desesperación –MALFOY!- gritó.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y levantó las cejas sorprendido al ver a Granger con su varita levantada. –Qué demonios crees que haces Granger- de pronto reaccionó y buscó su varita en su túnica.

-Lo siento Malfoy- Malfoy alzó la cabeza y vio un as azul salir de la varita de la gryffindor y cayó al suelo.

-Mione! Pero qué le hiciste!- exclamó Draco arrodillado junto al cuerpo –Lo mataste!- dijo al borde de las lagrimas, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo y sus manos empezaron a temblar -Lo mataste!-

-Draco! Tranquilízate!- dijo Hermione sacudiendo sus hombros, -Todavía respira! Solo está dormido! Ahora apresúrate y llévalo a su cuarto mientras yo dejo entrar a Luna!-

-Ohhh el plan! Lo había olvidado!- sonrío tiernamente al saber que no había perdido a Malfoy.

-Si si… ahora llévalo- una vez que desaparecieron, Hermione fue corriendo a la puerta y frente a ella, se encontraba no solo Luna, sino que Theodore Nott también había llegado.

Al parecer no habían dicho una sola palabra, pues Luna estaba increíblemente rígida, y Nott miraba fijamente un punto en la pared.

Theo no se molestó en esperar a que lo invitaran a pasar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza saludando a Hermione y se metió a la sala común. Por otro lado, Luna tenía los labios firmemente cerrados sin moverse ni un milímetro, la castaña tuvo que empujar a su amiga para que finalmente entrara.

-Theo! Qué bien que estás aquí! Hace tiempo que no te veía!- exclamó Draco abalanzándose sobre su amigo.

Theo arqueó una ceja pero no hiso mayor reacción por aquel extraño comportamiento del slytherin.

–Hahaha no digas tonterías Drac… Malfoy, uhm… lo viste en el campo de quidditch hoy, Nott es cazador recuerdas?- dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa.

-Ohhhh cierto- reconoció Draco soltando a su amigo.

-Comencemos- se limitó a decir Theodore mientras sacaba unos libros de su mochila.

_-Pero qué le sucede! Por qué es tan serio! Así Luna nunca tendrá oportunidad de hablarle, es tan tímida!-_ la castaña miró de reojo a su amiga, estaba sentada frente a Theo y se sujetaba las piernas con mucha fuerza.

-Draco! Qué hacemos? Theo siempre es así? Está peor que Malfoy! Y eso ya es decir mucho!- susurró ella inclinandose sobre el rubio para que solo él le escuchara.

-Es que Theo nunca muestra interés en nada… siempre tiene una mirada seria y solo se comunica con el resto cuando es necesario. Con eso entiendes por qué se lleva tan bien con mi otro yo.-

-Creo que sí… esto será más difícil de lo que tenía pensado…- dijo ella aclarándose la garganta, esperando llamar la atención del slytherin sin éxito –Nott… ella… ella es L-

-Lovegood… lo sé- dijo sin levantar la mirada –Bien… yo me encargaré de estos cinco libros y tú y Malfoy se pueden repartir el resto, Comencemos.-

La premio anual tenía la boca abierta y Draco la miraba divertido, sin duda Theo sería difícil de tratar.

-Pss… Hemrione… no creo que esto funcione… mejor me voy- suplicó Luna mientras hacía ademán de guardar sus cosas.

-Claro que no Luna! Me voy a meter en un buen lío más tarde y haré que valga la pena!- susurró recordando al inconsciente Malfoy –Asi que… Theo… De acuerdo al horario de prefectos… tu tienes que patrullar los pasillos esta noche cierto?-

No hubo ninguna respuesta… y la vena en la sien de Hermione empezaba a palpitarle más fuerte _–Pero quien se cree este que es!- _

-Luna también es prefecta- agregó esperando aluna reacción por parte del morocho.

-Y…- fue lo único que respondió, Draco se reía a carcajadas por los fallidos intentos de Hermione, pero se calló de inmediato con una mirada fulminante de ella.

-He oído que siempre haces las rondas solo, qué te parece si Luna te acompaña hoy?- finalizó cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

Para entonces, el chico de ojos verdes dejó de escribir. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza, fijando su completa atención en Luna, que para entonces estaba increíblemente roja. La pobre Ravenclaw parecía tener epilepsia en las manos, pues le temblaban demasiado.

-Como quieras…- dijo antes de regresar su mirada al pergamino y seguir escribiendo.

Hermione casi salta del sofá de la alegría pero se controló, en el rostro de su amiga había una gran sonrisa, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban como nunca, todo antes de que…

-…pero le cambié mi turno a Zabini- agregó él sin dar mayor interés.

El iluminado rostro de Luna se ensombreció al instante, como podía existir alguien tan tan… Hermione no podía expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento, tenía ganas de lanzarle un hechizo y desaparecerlo.

No hubo ningún comentario posterior, los cuatro alumnos se dedicaron a leer y a escribir hasta que eran las ocho de la noche. Hermione se había dado cuenta que Luna apenas había pasado una hoja de su libro y Draco se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos, Theo estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila –Nos reuniremos otro día para terminar el trabajo- se inclinó despidiéndose y salió elegantemente de la sala de premios anuales.

-Lo siento mucho Luna… esto… no salió como yo creí…- se disculpó Hermione.

-No es tu culpa Herms… yo sé que Theo es así… pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar en él- le dedicó una triste sonrisa a su amiga animándola –Aunque no hayamos hablado… me gustó mucho tenerlo cerca, y eso te lo debo a ti Hermione…-

-Luna…- susurró la castaña cuando vio a su amiga salir por el portarretrato. Sentía una gran tristeza por su amiga.

-Que pasó?- escuchó a alguien detrás de ella, y estirándose en el sofá estaba Draco.

-Sí que fuiste de gran ayuda hoy Draco…- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Hermi… pero yo creí que tú sabías que Theodore era así…- se rió.

-No te rías! Luna se sintió muy mal por culpa de tu amigo!-

Draco le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a la castaña –Eres una gran amiga Hermione…- dijo abrazándola –Por eso me gustas tanto…-

Hermione se congeló por aquellas palabras, nunca esperó una declaración tan directa por parte del rubio. Y definitivamente no se esperaba lo siguiente.

- Te… te guastaría ser mi novia Hermione?- pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de responder pues Draco acababa de recibir otro puñetazo en la mejilla.

-AHHHHHH por qué hiciste eso! Me dolió mucho mucho mucho Malfoy!- empezó a lloriquear.

-Pues si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo, deja de andar diciendo estupideces!- gritó el otro rubio –Y tú!- esta vez se dirigió a Hermione –Se puede saber porqué me lanzaste un hechizo para dormir!-

-P-pues…-

-Empieza a hablar si no quiere terminar en la enfermería…- amenazó Malfoy.

-Es que… quería… estar… a solas con Draco!- soltó de la nada la castaña, después de darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho ya no había vuelta atrás… -Y déjame decirte que arruinaste el momento!- aparentó furia y se arrodilló frente a Draco.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia Draco…- y sin decir otra palabra, lo besó suavemente en los labios. Hermione solo esperaba hacer un simple roce, pero la mano de Draco se posó en su cuello e impidió que se alejara.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la acción de Hermione, pero no se demoró en aprovechar la situación y profundizó el beso.

Ella no podía negar que el príncipe de slytherin besaba muy bien, y cuando por fin ambos se quedaron sin aire, se encontraron solos en la sala común.

Sin ningún rastro de Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Queeeee les pareció el capítulo? Les gusto? **

**Espero que me dejen un REVIEW y me lo cuenten todo! :D**

**Karina349**


	6. Decisiones y Nuevos planes

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Decisiones y Nuevos planes **

* * *

><p><em>-En qué demonios pensabas Hermione…-<em> se regañaba mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y sacudía la cabeza. En ningún momento, desde que iniciaron Hogwarts, había pensado en tener novio… menos que sería un slytherin… y muchísimo menos… Draco Malfoy.

Era cierto que en realidad había aceptado ser la novia de Draco y no de Malfoy… pero a quien engañaba? Eran la misma persona! Que se supone que haría ahora…?

-Lo mejor será hablar con Draco- se dijo, debía arreglar todo antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

Nada de lo que había hecho ayer había resultado bien… en primer lugar, nunca debió haber hechizado a Malfoy. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrían discutido si… pero habría evitado tremendo rollo.

-Y todo para qué? Para que el idiota de Nott ni se digne en mirar a la pobre Luna! Eso sí que era el colmo!- suspiró resignada, hablaría con Draco en la noche, miró su reloj de pulsera y echó a correr a su clase.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Malfoy! Déjame entrar!- decía Draco mientras golpeteaba la puerta de su habitación pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.<p>

Adentro, el rubio estaba recostado sobre su cama con las manos bajo su cabeza, respiraba profundamente y parecía estar dormido, pero ciertamente no era así. Su pálida frente empezaba a arrugarse al igual que su perfecta nariz, mordía el interior de su mejilla derecha tratando de controlarse y no matar al chico que seguía golpeando la puerta.

-Malfoy?- golpe –Malfooy?- golpe golpe –MALFOOOY?- golpe golpe golpe golpe golpe

Sus dientes rechinaban amenazando con romperse. Giró de lado y con una de sus cinco almohadas se tapó la oreja descubierta, hundiéndola con fuerza. Pero claro… justo ese día que quería estar solo y en completo silencio, el otro tenía ganas de joder.

–Demonios… donde mierda está mi varita- se preguntó pero no se movió ni un milímetro para buscarla.

-Lárgate de una vez si no quieres quedarte encerrado en el closet toda la semana!- amenazó con voz ronca.

-Vaaaamos Malfoy! no seas gruñón y ábreme la puerta- insistió Draco.

–Teeengo taaaaarta- cantó alegremente, sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba al rubio.

Al oír aquello, el estomago de Malfoy empezó a hacer ruido. Eso sí que era golpe bajo… pero estaba decidido, no abriría la puerta por nada del mundo.

-Uhmmmmm- se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta –Está buenísimo… uhmm-

Sabía que Malfoy estaba retorciéndose en la cama, no faltaba mucho para que… escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y de un tirón, lo habían jalado al interior de la habitación.

El arrogante slytherin le arranchó la bandeja de las manos y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la cama _–vaya punto débil-_ pensó Malfoy.

Sentándose con las piernas flexionadas una bajo la otra. Miró el plato en sus manos con incredulidad.

-Que mierda esto?- gritó enojado examinando lo que a Draco llamaba tarta. Draco lo miró ofendido.

-Eso…- pausó para que su voz no se quebrara –es la tarta que yo hice especialmente para ti- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera demente y regresó su vista al plato –en serio esperas que me coma esta cosa?-

-No sabe mal!- defendió el rubio –no se verá muy presentable… pero el sabor es increíble!- aseguró.

Malfoy movió la cabeza para un lado… luego para el otro, cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó la cucharita que tenía su otro yo en la mano y partió un pedazo pequeño de la tarta y lo acercó a su rostro.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño una vez más. Y se la llevó a la boca arrugando la nariz.

Malfoy levantó la mirada y vio la expectación en los ojos de Draco, los tenía muy abiertos mientras jugaba con su corbata. Malfoy simplemente rodó los ojos y se llevó otro pedazo a la boca ignorando al otro rubio.

Aquella había sido su respuesta, una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco y de inmediato se puso a dar brincos por todos lados, _-le había gustado! Le había gustado!-_ pensaba emocionado.

Cuando se cansó de corretear por la habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama y siguió mirando a Malfoy comer, pero esta vez su expresión era diferente. Mordió su labio inferior y se acercó más.

-Malfoy…- lo llamó tragando grueso –Crees que… crees que me puedas inv…-

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió de manera cortante.

Draco frunció el ceño –No me lo voy a comer todo… solo un poco- insistió mientras acercaba más su rostro al plato y pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

Malfoy rodó los ojos de nuevo y metió otro bocado más grande a su boca mientras empujaba con su codo la cara de Draco para que se alejara.

Draco se cruzó de brazos molesto, pero enseguida los relajó y se acercó de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no miraba la tarta con ansiedad, sino que pestañeó un par de veces y poco a poco sus labios formaron aquel pucherito que hacía siempre que quería algo.

Malfoy lo miró incrédulo, y se dio la vuelta metiéndose la cuchara a la boca de nuevo –No soy como la débil de Granger, eso no funciona conmigo- espetó con seriedad mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

El rostro de Draco estaba tornándose cada vez más y más rojo

–Pero- se puso de pie –Yo- caminó apretando los puños –Quiero- ya estaba atrás de él –TARTAAAA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en el oído de Malfoy que saltó de la cama cayendo de golpe al suelo.

En el momento que giró la cabeza violentamente para gritarle, su otro yo le arranchó el plato como él había hecho antes y salió corriendo del cuarto riendo como demente. Malfoy alzó una de sus finas cejas y cayó en la cuenta que sin duda su estado mental era grave.

Enojado, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Ni si quiera su otro yo se salvaba de esta. -Draco Malfoy!- Gritó cuando ya estuvo al pie de las escaleras.

Draco se giró y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, toda su boca estaba embarrada de tarta. Sabía que había hecho enojar al rubio pero no le quería invitar nada!

Lentamente posó el plato sobre la mesita de la sala común y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, Malfoy ya se había lanzado sobre él.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que Snape me haya quitado 50 puntos Hermione!- se lamentaba Ginny mientras pateaba a la nada –No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! No es mi culpa que el torpe de mi compañero no haya medido bien los ingredientes y los haya metido de porrazo al caldero! En serio! Juro que es el primo de Neville!- exclamó la pelirroja dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante.<p>

Hermione frotaba la espalda de la pequeña Weasly intentando reconfortarla, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Había decidido acompañarla a su sala común para que se cambiara de uniforme, estaba segura que aquellas manchas no saldrían ni con la poción de limpieza más efectiva que hubiera.

-Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!- gritaba alguien desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Las dos gryffindors sonrieron al reconocer a Luna.

-Qué sucede Luna…- preguntó la castaña mientras arreglaba el cabello de su amiga que lo tenía todo en la cara. –Te.. ten…tengo que hablar contigo Herms- respondió intentando recuperar el aliento.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ella asintió –No te preocupes Herms, igual ya estamos cerca de la torre de gryffindor. Ve con Luna, al parecer ella te necesita más- sonrió de lado.

Hermione le sonrió también y se despidió de ella. Una vez solas, la seriedad regresó a su rostro –Sucede algo malo Luna? Alguien te ha molestado de nuevo?- preguntó mientras intentaba encontrar alguna herida visible en su amiga.

Luna la miró avergonzada, al parecer había hecho más escándalo de lo que esperaba y había preocupado a la castaña. –Lo siento Herms… en realidad no es algo… uhm… serio-

Hermione suspiró aliviada y la observó esperando a que continuara.

-En realidad, no es nada… verás… te acuerdas cuando fuimos a tu sala común para… ya sabes… para que Malfoy me presentara a Theo-

Al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy, Hermione dio un respingo, había olvidado por completo que tenía que hablar con Draco. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención a la Ravenclaw.

-Bueno… pues por error tomé uno de sus libros y no sé qué hacer con él!- soltó un grito de desesperación.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos, sabía que aquella era una oportunidad para otro encuentro con el slytherin –Como que no sabes qué hacer con él, es obvio Luna! Tienes que devolvérselo!-

-P-pero yo? Yo no puedo!- exclamó, terror aparente en su rostro.

-Vamos Luna! Se valiente!-

-Yo no soy una Gryffindor Hermione! No creo poder hacerlo- respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione había logrado empujar a Luna hacia los jardines del colegio y logró divisar a Theodore Nott bajo un árbol.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Luna! Está solo!- chilló de felicidad.

-No lo sé Hermione…- respondió la rubia apretando el libro negro contra su pecho, aferrándose a él -No estoy segura...-

-Luna! Lo único que tienes que hacer es devolverle el libro! Acaso no quieres hablar con él? Aunque fuera una palabra?-

-Pues si pero…-

-Basta de peros! Anda!- la castaña empujó a su amiga y la sacó de su escondite. Luna caminaba torpemente, tropezándose una que otra vez.

Ya casi a la mitad del camino, se volteó y miró a Hermione negando con la cabeza.

Hermione exhaló intentando calmarse, puso una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra le indicó que siguiera caminando.

La Ravenclaw regresó su vista al slytherin, respiró hondo de nuevo y siguió avanzando.

-Ya casi Luna… Ya casi llegas…- murmuraba Hermione entrelazando sus dedos.

Luna ya estaba a cinco pasos de Theo cuando se detuvo, los fuertes latidos de su corazón la ponían aun más nerviosa.

Theo frunció el ceño, había oscurecido y no podía leer claramente su libro, alzó la vista para ver qué obstruía los rayos del sol y vio la figura de una chica nerviosa frente a él.

Alzó una ceja indicándole que hablara y cuando notó que no pensaba decir nada, cerró su libro. –Obstruyes la luz- señaló, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Podrías moverte por favor- dijo soltando un leve bufido. Había salido de su sala común pues Pansy no paraba de insistirle en que le ayudara a escoger un vestido para su cita de aquella noche.

No con él... claro, con un tipo de Ravenclaw, no recordaba su nombre, pero no importaba. No entendía por qué todos creían que era él quien estaba saliendo con ella.

Pero nada de eso era verdad... Pansy era la única hija de la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo tanto habían crecido prácticamente juntos, tanto como con Malfoy y Zabini.

Pero no aguantaba que se comportara de forma caprichosa, terca y pesada.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en la chica frente a él, tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda, era un rubio que brillaba con el sol y su tez era sumamente clara, tanto que podía decir que competía con el tono pálido de Malfoy.

Podía notar que movía inquieta su pie derecho y mordía fuertemente el interior de su mejilla. Alzó aún más su ceja y se puso de pie.

_-Vamos Luna… tu puedes… solo dale el libro… solo dale el tonto libro!-_ se regañaba a sí misma, mientras sujetaba el libro tras ella. Entró en pánico cuando el chico se puso de pie y empezó a sacudir su pantalón, dejando caer algunas de las hojas que se habían quedado pegadas a él.

Theo la miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Espera!- gritó nerviosa –Theo… verdad?- _bien hecho Luna… hazte parecer estúpida frente a él…_

El muchacho giró de nuevo y asintió, metió una mano en su bolsillo y esperó de nuevo a que continuara.

-Uhmm… verás… el otro día qu… que fuiste a la torre de premios anuales… pues yo estaba ahí también y…-

-Ya lo sé-

_-Vamos Theo… no seas tan cortante conmigo, ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que me trates así-_ pensó ella mientras se ponía un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno pues… ese día te olvidaste este libro… más bien… creo que yo lo tomé por error- dijo finalmente estirando su brazo con el libro para que lo tomara, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

Theo se acercó a la chica y estiró su mano, pero en lugar de tomar el libro, la posó sobre la frente de la Ravenclaw. –Anda donde la señora Pomfrey, creo que tienes fiebre- señaló sin quitar su mano y acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, inhaló profundamente, la esencia de slytherin enloquecía sus sentidos y hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Y como la miraba! Sus bellos ojos verdes, tan puros, estaban fijos en ella, solo en ella.

El muchacho ladeó su cabeza y se alejó de nuevo tomando el libro. Lo miró, abrió al azar y comenzó a leer algunas líneas. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza poniendo su atención en chica y asintió para luego darse la vuelta y emprender su camino al castillo.

Por fin Luna pudo respirar normalmente, se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió de lado.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba con las manos en la boca tratando de que no se le escapara ninguno grito.

-Lovegood!- al oir su apellido levantó la mirada y vio a Theo a unos metros. Vio que sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó.

Ella, sorprendida, retrocedió un poco y lo atrapó encerrándolo entre sus manos. –Buena atrapada- dijo Theo y sonrió de lado. Metió la mano de nuevo a su bolsillo y entró al castillo, pasando por el lado de Hermione sin prestarle atención.

La castaña vio que su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse con otras serpientes, recogió su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch.

Luna observó sus manos y las separó lentamente, en ella había una linda bolsita verde llena de grajeas de colores _–Mis favoritas-_ pensó.

Aquella pequeña acción le había devuelto las esperanzas a Luna. Hermione la siguió observando desde lejos, no quería arruinar el momento, estaba segura que seguía pensando en Nott. Tal vez… no todo había salido tan mal aquel día.

* * *

><p>Su uniforme estaba hecho un completo desastre, algunos de los botones de su camisa se habían salido, su corbata estaba algo rasgada, sus pantalones sucios y solo tenía puesto un zapato!<p>

Malfoy miraba con recelo a Draco mientras que el supuesto angelito comía su tarta, soltó un bufido y acomodó la bolsa con hielo sobre su brazo izquierdo. Vaya que lo había subestimado, quien se iba a imaginar que tremendo llorón resultaría tener tanta fuerza escondida.

Por su puesto Draco también tenía el uniforme desordenado, su cabello estaba increíblemente alborotado y sus mejillas ardían con fuerza al igual que sus orejas. Pero al parecer nada de eso le importaba, porque se encontraba sentando tranquilamente comiendo la tarta que supuestamente era para Malfoy.

El enojado slytherin lo miraba de reojo y apretaba los dientes.

-Oh vamos Malfoy… no me mires así que me arruinas la comida- dijo el tranquilo rubio alzando las cejas –además tú tienes la culpa-

La cabeza de Malfoy giró de repente _–Que demonios había dicho?- _pensó sin poder creérselo. –COMO QUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO MI CULPA!-

-Pues lo fue…- repitió tranquilamente, sin notar la pequeña vena que palpitaba en la sien de su otro yo.

-ACASO NO FUISTE TU EL QUE ME INSISTIO A QUE PROBARA ESA… ESA COSA?- bramó enojado –ACASO NO DIJISTE QUE LA HABÍAS HECHO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI?- siguió poniéndose de pie.

-Si pero…-

-ENTONCES COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME PONGA SI ADEMAS DE PERFORARME EL OIDO CON TUS GRITOS, ME ATACAS COMO SI FUERA UN ANIMAL!-

-Ok! Pero tú fuiste quien comenzó! Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Te me tiraste encima y me atacaste!- respondió inflando las mejillas para contenerse –Además! Yo solo quería que me invitaras un poco! Si lo hubieras hecho cuando te lo pedí nada de esto habría pasado!-

Malfoy se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sillón, se inclinó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y frotó circularmente su cabeza. Lo volverían loco! Tanto su otro yo como Granger. Debían estarlo haciendo a propósito. Todo aquello era un plan para que pasara el resto de su vida en San Mungo.

Finalmente Draco metió el último bocado a su boca, dejó el plato sobre la mesita y recostó sobre el sofá, posando las manos sobre su estomago y frotándolo satisfecho. –En serio te la tenías que haber comido toda?- preguntó Malfoy con desgano.

-Bueno… ya sabes que tenemos algo por las tartas… difícil de resistir- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Malfoy se quedó un momento en silencio, miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró resignado.

-Di lo que tengas que decir- escuchó decir al chico –Se que quieres decirme algo…- lo vio abrir los ojos y fijar su mirada en él –puedo sentirlo Malfoy-

El arrogante slytherin apoyó su espalda y rodó los ojos, sabía que tenía razón, detestaba esa extraña conexión que tenían. –Que planeas…- comenzó.

Draco se sentó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin entender.

-…con Granger- al terminar de oír lo que preguntaba, el rostro de Draco se relajó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa suave, cosa que no era nada extraño en él.

-Pues nada…- respondió

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con dureza –Como que nada! Entonces qué demonios fue esa escenita que hicieron ayer-

-Ce-lo-so?- comentó lentamente esperando provocar al rubio.

-HA! Ni aunque tuviera una sola neurona en la cabeza me fijaría en esa sang-

-No te atrevas a terminar Malfoy- amenazó Draco con seriedad.

-Entonces dime qué planeas! Por qué demonios le has pedido que sea tu novia! Acaso te volviste estúpido de repente o qué? Porque juro que no veo otra respuesta para…-

_–Realmente no sabe nada o se hace…?- _pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-No entiendo como es que todavía no te has dado cuenta...- dijo casi en un susurro –Ya lo he mencionado muchas veces desde que aparecí frente a ti y frente a Hermione-

-A mi… me… gusta- respondió lentamente.

Malfoy soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía y golpeó la mesita frente a él –No estoy jugando Draco!- resopló –Hablo en serio!-

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando! Hablo completa e increíblemente en serio- se acercó al rubio e inclinó su rostro más cerca para que lo escuchara mejor –A mí me gusta Hermione Granger- dijo lo más claro y firme que pudo.

Malfoy apretó los dientes y se quitó lo que le quedaba de la corbata. Sin duda lo querían volver loco.

-Y ten por seguro… que estos sentimientos no son solo míos-

-Si si si… ya me tienes harto con eso. Yo siento, Tú sientes. Puras tonterías.- bufó y desordenó su cabello.

Draco echó a reír sin poder contenerse… sí que era terco.

Sin embargo… una idea… se formó en su cabeza. Una que podría ayudar a Draco a darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Claro… si aceptaba.

Era la única solución que encontraba, Hermione solo se comportaba cariñosa y amable con él, no con Malfoy. _-Tal vez si Malfoy pudiera ver… cómo era realmente Hermione… se daría cuenta…-_

-Malfoy…- no estaba seguro si funcionaría… pero nada perdía con intentar.

-Ahora qué…- respondió fastidiado.

-Yo me llevo mejor con Hermione…- comentó haciendo gruñir al rubio.

-Acaso crees que estoy ciego o que… eso ya lo sé-

-Entonces… Qué te parece si…-

El arrogante slytherin lo observó sin decir nada.

–… si cambiamos de lugares…-

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa a todas! Se que no nos hemos visto durante un larguísimo tiempo, pero espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic jeje :D<strong>

**Sé que en este capítulo no ha pasado mucho entre Hermione y Malfoy, pero no desesperen que ya tengo algo pensado para el siguiente cap :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS :D **

**y cuentenme todoo, :)**

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	7. Extrañas reacciones

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Hola chicas! Como verán no me tarde mucho en subir el siguiente cap porque no las quería hacer esperar de nuevo. Además me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :D**

**Por cierto.. hay OOC ahh les aviso para que no se sorprendan de las reacciones :D**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: EXTRAÑAS REACCIONES <strong>

**-**Cambiar de lugares? Estas chiflado o que!- miró al otro rubio esperando encontrar algún rastro de burla en su rostro, mas el chico estaba mortalmente serio.

-Ni loco me voy a poner todo cariñoso y meloso con Granger! Es suficientemente vergonzoso verte a ti actuar de esa manera tan denigrante!- se cruzó de brazos descartando aquella descabellada idea_ -Pero que tiene en la cabeza!-_

-Que acaso no quieres conocer mejor a Hermione?- preguntó Draco suplicándole con los ojos.

-Ten por seguro que sé lo suficiente... Es la patética rata de biblioteca que se la pasa siguiendo a Potter y Weasley por todo el bendito colegio. La insufrible sabelotodo que se jacta de ser la estudiante modelo de Hogwarts, la preferida de los profesores, la mejor amiga del idiota que no quiso morir. Y por si fuera poco!- arrugó la nariz e hizo aquella mueca de asco que acostumbraba cada vez que recordaba lo que era –Una simple sang- escupió con odio.

-Ya me tienes harto con eso! Y qué si es una hija de muggles! Eso no la hace inferior a nadie y mucho menos a ti!-

-Y qué si es la preferida de los profesores? Ella se ha ganado aquella posición siguiendo siempre las reglas y mostrándoles respeto y admiración. Y qué si se la pasa metida en la biblioteca? Qué tiene de malo que quiera conocer todo aquello con lo que nosotros crecimos? Que quiera saber más de nuestro mundo?- se puso de pie mientras miraba al rubio con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Estaba rojo de ira y sus manos se cerraban lentamente en puños que sin duda usaría si la volvía a insultar.

-Sí… ella es una estudiante modelo… no por estar con la nariz metida en un libro como dices, sino porque usa aquel conocimiento para ayudar a los demás. Y su sangre? No me hagas reír… eso es solo un intento de excusa tuyo para mantenerte alejado de ella. Crees que ella patética? Ha! El único patético aquí eres tú porque te rehúsas a aceptar lo que sientes.-

-No te sorprendas… sí, una persona como tu es capaz de sentir… No solo sientes algo por aquella chica… no… mira más allá de tu estúpido ego y orgullo Malfoy! Y acepta de una buena vez que estás e-

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una castaña que entraba agitada abrazando su mochila por temor a que se le cayera. Al parecer había estado corriendo pues su cabello alborotado le cubría el rostro -Dracooo! Tengo que contarte algo! Luna y T…-

Hermione se quedó plantada en la puerta al ver la sala común destruida, los libros de su estantería estaban regados en el suelo, los cojines que había alineado perfectamente aquella mañana, estaban planos y sin relleno. Levantó la vista a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Los rubios la miraban con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa, temiendo que hubiera alcanzado a oír algo de aquella tensa e incómoda conversación.

-Qué demonios hicieron con este lugar!- soltó en un grito agudo lleno de rabia mientras avanzaba unos pasos aun sin poder creerlo, como se atrevían a destruir aquel preciado lugar? Aquel lugar que se les había entregado como premio a su esfuerzo académico?

-Pues todo es obra de este llorón!- exclamó uno señalando al otro –Draco se puso a hacer un enorme berrinche solo porque tú no te aparecías por aquí sabelotodo!- mintió y se volteó a mirar a Granger con sus ojos hielo haciéndola temblar.

-Así que tú encárgate de limpiar este desastre y no quiero que ninguno de los dos se atreva a molestarme! Sino yo mismo me encargaré de que ninguno pueda decir alguna otra palabra en lo que va del año!- amenazó y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Debía marcharse de inmediato porque de lo contrario, habría estallado en carcajadas por ver la expresión desencajada de Malfoy. Sí... Draco los había engañado... _–Pues si Malfoy no quiere aprender a las buenas…-_ soltó una disimulada risa _–a las malas será-_ y cerró la puerta tras sí.

_-D-Draco? Acaso me llamó Draco?- _enfureció Malfoy al darse cuenta que el sinvergüenza de su otro yo le había tendido una trampa_ -Qué demonios trama! Ya le había dicho que no quería seguir aquel estúpido plan!-_ se puso de pie dispuesto a enseñarle que nadie le hablaba así.

–_Como se atrevía a echarle en cara que el patético era él? Y qué estúpido era al creer que él podía llegar a sentir algo por alguien como ella?- _pateó un libro con cólera.

-No le hagas caso Draco…- Hermione dejó sus cosas sobre la mesita y se agachó para recoger el relleno de los cojines –Malfoy siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiará, solo es una engreído...-

_-Había funcionado el plan de Draco?- _se sorprendió_ -Lo estaba confundiendo con él! Espera… __**ENGREÍDO?- **_estaba a punto de insultarla pero se contuvo -_Bien pues… si Draco quería jugar sucio… se llevaría una gran sorpresa, le demostraría que él no sentía nada por la sabelotodo-_

-Qué esperas Draco! Ayúdame a recoger todo esto!- exclamó la castaña mientras se apresuraba en arreglar los cojines.

_-Quien demonios se creía la sangre sucia para darle órdenes!-_el slytherin se limitó a ignorar su comentario, no recibía órdenes de nadie.

Cuando regresó su vista al frente, se dio cuenta que la castaña se había acercado a él y lo miraba con extrañeza, no… con desconfianza _–Demonios… si no hago lo que la insufrible sabelotodo dice se dará cuenta de que soy Malfoy- _

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Le costaría toda su reputación si alguien se enteraba.

Lentamente sacó sus manos del bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos con terquedad mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquella detestable mueca que solía hacer su otro yo. Respiró hondo tratando de controlarse e intentó formar aquel tierno pucherito que sabía que causaba un extraño efecto en Granger.

Hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para suavizar su intensa mirada y finalmente expresó aquellas palabras que repetía el otro rubio cuando se negaba rotundamente a hacer algo –Pero no quiero! No quiero!- exclamó mientras daba un ligero golpeteo al suelo con su pie. Estaba colorado hasta las orejas, sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca antes.

No lo podía creer... Se estaba humillando a sí mismo!

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro si lo estaba haciendo correctamente… -_Qué tal si Granger se burlaba de él?-_ Ese pensamiento no aligeró su enrojecimiento aunque a juzgar por como a Granger le brillaban los ojos y le sonreía tiernamente, asumió que lo estaba haciendo bien.

_-Quien en su sano juicio podía comportarse de aquella manera tan extremadamente vergonzosa y denigrante? Espera! Tierna?-_ se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dio un leve golpe por siquiera atreverse a pensar de aquella forma sobre esa… hija de muggles.

-Oh vamos Draco… sabes que no resisto esa carita- rió Hermione mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla haciendo enrojecer aún más al rubio sorprendiéndolo _–Pero qué demonios ocurre conmigo!- _pensaba Malfoy, era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, se estremecía al más mínimo contacto con la joven Gryffindor.

Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas… preocupada, se acercaba a él extendiendo sus manos queriendo tocarlo… Malfoy sacudía la cabeza para evitar que se acercara, no estaba acostumbrado a aquel contacto extraño. Retrocedía tambaleándose con algunos libros que seguían en el suelo mientras arrimaba algunas cosas interponiéndolas entre ellos.

–Draco… pero qué…- comenzó a decir Hermione que lo seguía sin comprender. Estaba empezando a inquietarse por el rubio pues actuaba demasiado extraño.

Para mala suerte de Malfoy, resbaló cayendo de espalda contra el piso. Hermione se sorprendió y corrió hasta él arrodillándose a su lado.

-Demonios…- se quejaó soltando un leve gruñido.

Hermione apoyó su mano contra su pecho, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho que quiso alejarse de la castaña.

-Te duele algo Draco?- preguntó de pronto asustada... pues temía que fuera la poción que estaba llegando a su fin. En su torpe intento de ayudar al slytherin aló de su camisa haciendo que se abrieran algunos de sus botones.

El rostro pálido del slytherin subió a unos tonos más rosados mientras unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecían en su frente. El slytherin se estremecía incomodo bajo la cercanía de Granger

-Vamos Draco di algo?- insistía Hermione preocupada llevando de forma inocente su mano a la encendida mejilla de la serpiente.

_-Qué demonios pasa contigo!-_ le gritaba Malfoy en su mente a la castaña pero no decía nada y se mordía de forma inconsciente su labio inferior.

-Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí!- gritó Draco apareciendo por las escaleras.

Malfoy finalmente despertó del trance en el que se encontraba e inmediatamente se alejó de la gryffindor hasta que su espalda chocó con el suave forro del sofá.

Draco tenía una seria expresión en su rostro pero en realidad…moría de ganas por reírse de aquella situación. Como no reír si Hermione se encontraba arrodillada a unos cuantos metros de Malfoy con la falda ligeramente subida y con los primeros botones de su blusa sueltos?

Estaba completamente seguro que ella no se había dado cuenta de su situación, pues no era el tipo de chica exhibicionista. Por otro lado, Malfoy tenía una expresión inigualable en su rostro y podía notar su leve sonrojo mientras trataba de arreglar su camisa abierta que dejaba ver parte de su bien formado torso.

Sonrió de lado y dio media vuelta -A ver si terminan para cuando regrese- se limitó a decir y regresó a su habitación casi corriendo para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Qué le pasa a ese…- murmuró Hermione sin comprender, al girar vio que Draco y por fin se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba tanto él como ella. El color no tardó en apoderarse de sus mejillas –Y-yo… lo siento mucho Draco!- se disculpó bajando la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Ahora entendía por qué actuaba tan extraño… -_Demonios Hermione! Seguro pensó que te querías aprovechar de él!-_ se regañó a sí misma por ser tan imprudente y se aceleró en acomodar su uniforme.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza –No pasa nada…- se puso de pie y cogió su varita. Con un movimiento, la sala común quedó impecable y sin mirarla, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Aun sin poder comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Malfoy salió de la sala común aun confundido por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, aflojó incómodo su corbata y acomodó la mochila en su hombro. Había tenido que soportar las burlas de Draco toda la noche al igual que aquella mañana. Habían acordado que dejarían eso de cambiar lugares por un tiempo.<p>

Anoche estaba completamente seguro que detestaba a aquella insoportable comelibros… ahora no sabía si estar furioso con ella por atreverse a haberlo tocarlo o furioso con el mismo porque aquel extraño roce le hizo sentir algo raro… algo que definitivamente no era normal.

_Vamos Malfoy, eres hombre es normal haberse sentido… pero... qué era exactamente lo que había sentido? No lo sabía._

-Muévete Malfoy! Estorbas y ya se me hizo tarde!- lo empujó Hermione sacándolo de su camino mientras aceleraba el paso.

Malfoy sintió la ira regresando a su cuerpo –Sentir algo por alguien como ella? HA! Eso nunca! Me oíste Draco! **NUNCA!-** exclamó sin importarle que Draco estuviera todavía adentro de su habitación durmiendo y no pudiera oírlo. Enojado, golpeó la pared con su puño y siguió su camino a la clase de Transformaciones con los Ravenclaw.

Ya por la tarde, todos los alumnos caminaban entretenidos por los pasillos y salían a pasear con sus amigos por los jardines del castillo. Ni siquiera cierta castaña se atrevía ignorar aquel hermoso día y pasarlo en la biblioteca, así que salió feliz a buscar a su amiga.

-Qué tal tus clases Hermione?- preguntó Luna cuando la vio acercarse y tomó asiento a su lado sobre su colorida manta.

Hermione le sonrió, Luna siempre se interesaba en sus clases –Genial Luna… todo fue muy tranquilo porque no tuvimos clase con los slytherins- entonces notó que su mirada se entristeció un poco _-Qué insensible eres Hermione!- _se regañó.

–Lo siento Luna… No lo dije por Theo- intentó disculparse.

-No es por lo que dijiste… es que siempre lo veo andando con Pansy… y eso no me hace sentir muy bien…-

-Y qué piensas hacer Luna?- preguntó mirándo a la ravenclaw con simpatía.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…- y ahí quedó el tema, pues Luna se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor del lago con la mirada perdida, dejando a Hermione cuidando sus cosas.

Ya se había alejado cuando observó a un chico de cabello negro de rodillas en el pasto. El muchacho buscaba aldo sumamente concentrado pues no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que vio unas pequeñas y blancas manos apoyadas en el gras.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una chica de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules

–Qué crees que haces Lovegood- le preguntó con voz áspera.

–Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Y eso a ti qué- respondió ácidamente mientras seguía buscando algo entre la verde hierba.

-Se te ha perdido algo?- preguntó ignorando el frío tono con el que le habló el slytherin y miró a su alrededor –Seguro fueron unos nargles… a mí también me esconden mis cosas- comentó con su voz soñadora.

-Nar- qué?- preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja sorprendido, nunca había oído de dicha criatura.

-Nargles- Repitió Luna sonriendo animada por el interés del chico y se recogió su cabello en una coleta de brillantes colores –Son pequeñas criaturas traviesas que les encanta esconder nuestras cosas, pero no te preocupes… nunca les hacen nada, ya verás que encontrarás lo que estás buscando- terminó, sus grandes ojos parecían resplandecer.

-Ahh ha...- se limitó a responder el chico, había oído historias de la Lunática Lovegood y de sus supuestas criaturas mágicas.

-Oh mira…- señaló Luna a unos metros frente a ella, se puso de pie y caminó en la dirección que había indicado. Se agachó y tomó una varita del pasto –Es lo que estabas buscando?-

El muchacho asintió más no se puso de pie.

Luna caminó hacia él nuevamente y le tendió la varita sonriente –Te lo dije… los nargles nunca rompen nada- ella giró la cabeza al oír unas risas y la gran sonrisa en su rostro se torno triste.

Blaise miró en la dirección que ella lo hacía y se sorprendió… _-Así que a la lunát… a Lovegood le gusta Theo…- _pensó al ver a su compañero riendo a lo lejos con Pansy.

-Te ayudaré con él…- dijo él sorprendiendo a Luna, se levantó y tomó su varita. –No me gusta deber favores- sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos casi violetas destellaban, Luna se sonrojo… pues había que reconocer que aquel muchacho era atractivo.

-De qué hablas…- preguntó nerviosa, no le convenía que un slytherin supiera su secreto.

-No me vas a negar que te mueres por Nott- sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-P-pues…- jugaba nerviosamente con su collar de bolitas.

-Mejor no digas nada…- extendió su brazo y esperó que la Ravenclaw cerrara el trato. No muy convencida de todo aquello, miró de reojo a Theo y a Pansy que ahora entraban al castillo y sintió algo extraño encogerse en su interior.

-Hecho…- tomó la mano del slytherin que para su sorpresa era cálida, lo miró y le sonrió –Puedes llamarme Luna-

-Ok…- soltó su pequeña mano y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al castillo.

-No vas a decirme tu nombre?- gritó ella desde su lugar.

El muchacho giró y le sonrió de nuevo mientras pasaba su mano por su oscuro cabello y aflojaba su corbata con lineas verdes y plateadas –Creí que lo sabías…-

-Soy Zabini… Blaise Zabini-

_-Gracias Blaise Zabini...-_ murmuró Luna feliz.

Hermione había visto la escena desde su lugar en el árbol y sin duda no le había gustado nada…

Luna se estaba involucrando con demasiadas serpientes, y si no se cuidaba… seguro saldría lastimada.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, Luna había notado que cierto slytherin la miraba desde su mesa. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que era a ella a quien la observaba y sin estar segura se señaló con la punta de su dedo índice. El muchacho de cabello negro asintió y después de un rato salió del Gran Comedor solo.<p>

Ella era algo mala con eso de las señas... así que asumió que tenía que decirle algo en privado. Se levantó de un brinco de su lugar y salió rápidamente sin importar que sus compañeros la miraran _-Después de todo... era Luna Lovegood-_

Caminó por el largo pasillo principal hasta que un muchacho se interpuso en su camino y miró hacia arriba, pues él era mucho más alto que ella. Aunque el slytherin iba ayudarla... no era conveniete que los vieran juntos todavía.

-Bien Blaise… Cuál es el plan?- preguntó mientras se escondía tras una armadura con el morocho.

-Vaya sí que estamos desesperados por atrapar a Nott no?- preguntó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Pero si tú fuiste quien me llamó!- levantó la voz… abrió los ojos más de lo normal sorprendiéndose por su reacción, ella nunca le habría gritado a alguien –L-lo siento…-

-Bahh… Debes tener carácter Lovegood!- le reprochó el muchacho de ojos violeta oscuro–Te llamaba para avisarte que irás conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade-

-Qué?- alzó la voz de nuevo y se tapó la boca temiendo que la hubieran oído –Por qué?-

-Ya lo verás Lovegood- sonrió de lado, _esto sí que sería divertido_.

-Luna!- exclamó Hermione desde el final del pasillo, asustando a la ravenclaw.

–Escóndete! Escóndete!- murmuró nerviosa mientras empujaba al muchacho contra la armadura y ella salía para que Hermione no se acercara más.

Blaise soltó un bufido y rió de lado sin poder creer lo que había hecho… lo había empujado! Qué osadía la de la rubia por tratarlo así!

-Qué hacías ahí?- preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja y estirando el cuello para ver qué era lo que ocultaba su amiga.

-Oh… nada… me pareció ver unos nargels escondidos… pero me equivoqué- respondió meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás. Hermione miró con curiosidad a su amiga –Bueno… uhmm… me preguntaba si querías que nos encontráramos en Hogsmeade o si nos veríamos en la puerta del colegio- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-En realidad…- Luna inconscientemente miró de reojo donde se encontraba escondido Blaise –Ya había hecho planes con un amigo para mañana, pero podemos vernos a las cuatro frente a las Tres escobas y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, si?- esperaba que Hermione no le preguntara más sobre sus planes.

La Gryffindor sonrió… Luna sí que tramaba algo… y tal vez ese algo tenía que ver con el Slytherin que se ocultaba a unos metros de ellas.

-De acuerdo Luni… nos vemos a las cuatro- agitó su mano despidiéndose y emprendió camino a su sala común. Por fin se relajó y giró para seguir hablando con Blaise.

-Amigos Lovegood?- ella de inmediato se sonrojó y lo vio salir de su escondite –P-pues yo…- intentó excusarse avergonzada.

-Si vas tan rápido…- se acercó Blaise tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo -Seguro que mañana seremos novios-

El cuerpo de Luna temblaba bajo el agarre del morocho… -Qué haces…?- murmuró incómoda mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella pues de pronto sentía demasiado calor.

-Sí Blaise… Qué haces?- ambos giraron y frente a ellos se encontraba Theodore sosteniendo un libro abierto en una mano mientras hacía girar su varita con la otra. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya había salido del Gran Comedor.

_-Vaya… esto sí que se pone cada vez más interesante- _pensó Zabini -Oh Nott… te presento a Luna- sonrió Blaise regresando su atención a la chica en sus brazos y la miró de forma atrevida haciéndola enrojecer aun más –Ella…-

-Ella se tiene que ir ahora!- exclamó soltándose del slytherin y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose de vista al doblar la esquina, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Es una chica muy interesante no te parece Nott?- preguntó mientras la veía alejarse y luego miró a su compañero con las cejas alzadas. Rió divertido y dando media vuelta, emprendió camino a las mazmorras sin esperar una respuesta.

Theo lo miró sorprendido… era la primera vez que veía actuar a Blaise de aquella manera. Frunció el ceño confundido, algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Por otro lado, en la torre de premios anuales, Draco esperaba impaciente la llegada de Hermione -Quieres quedarte quieto de una vez! Me estás mareando Draco!- le regañó de nuevo Malfoy, más en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la gryffindor.

-Mione! Por fin llegaste! Adivina qué! Adivina qué!- la castaña sonrió al ver a Draco tan animado –Que sucede?-

-Verás… Malfoy me dejó ir mañana a Hogsmeade!-

Enseguida buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y lo encontró tomando una zumo de naranja en la cocina –Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Malfoy!- chilló enojada -Aserrín?-

El rubio alzó los hombros sin comprender lo que era aquella última palabra –Draco… no creo que sea buena idea… Malfoy también estará ahí y es muy arriesgado...-

-Es que eso es lo mejor de todo… Malfoy me dijo que se quedará en Hogwarts!- dio otro salto ansioso.

-Es cierto Malfoy?- el slytherin asintió y se marchó a su habitación sin decir alguna palabra.

-Verdad que irás conmigo Mione? Verdad? Verdad?- Hermione no estaba segura de ello, temía que sus amigos fueran a reaccionar como aquel día que Ron fue a la sala común. No quería que le dejaran un ojo morado a Draco.

-No lo sé… Draco…- _Oh no… no lo hagas…_ pensó al ver la tierna expresión de Draco… suspiró resignada y asintió

-Siii Siiii iré a Hogsmeade! Iré a Hogsmeade!- empezó a gritar emocionado mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Hermione aún no se había armado de valor para decirle a Draco que no podía ser su novia… pero lo bueno era que se seguían tratando exactamente igual después de aquel beso… como si no hubiera pasado. No quería arruinar lo que tenía con Draco… ni lastimarlo…

Por ahora callaría... y sin pensar más en aquella estresante situación, se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar un relajante baño antes de dormir.

Sin embargo... en la habitación del frente, Draco tenía unos planes diferentes.

* * *

><p>-De nuevo? Ya cambiamos de lugares una vez! Que no fue suficiente?- replicó fastidiado Malfoy por la terquedad de su otro yo mientras se ponía el pantalón de seda negro de su pijama y una ligera camiseta blanca manga corta.<p>

-Por supuesto que no! Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo de pasar un rato a solas con Hermione Granger?- lo codeó el rubio soltando una risotada.

-Claro que no!- lo miró indignado –Solo lo decía porque si yo voy, tú no podrás ir a Hogsmeade!-_ Qué infantil…_ renegó el rubio.

-Ay si… no finjas que esto es por mí Malfoy- rió mientras se metía a la cama con un pijama con figuritas de arcoíris por todos lados.

Malfoy resopló molesto… recordó que Draco le había suplicado para que le comprara una de esas espantosas pijamas pues no le gustaba los de seda negra que tenía guardo en el closet. Tuvo que mandar a sus elfos a traer una de esas cosas a las once de la noche pues sino el berrinchudo no lo dejaría dormir en paz.

-Bien!- exclamó apagando la luz, enojado consigo mismo por ceder y caminó a zancadas hacia la cama y se recostó.

Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Draco ya dormía tranquilamente. Era extraño verse a sí mismo descansar de aquella manera tan inusual para él… parecía solo niño, abrazando su almohada y con las piernas flexionadas.

_-No todo había resultado tan malo desde el accidente en la sala de pociones… Pudo haber sido mucho peor…-_ y con aquella idea... fue cerrando los ojos, tomando otra de las almohadas y lentamente acomodándose en la misma posición que Draco.

Sintiéndose cómodo y protegido por primera vez antes de dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Luna y Blaise se había encontrado en la puerta del colegio y habían tomado uno de los primeros carruajes a Hogsmeade.

-Bien me puedes decir qué hacemos en la tienda de ropa más cara de todo Hogsmeade?- preguntó Luna mientras veía con asombro la gran Boutique frente a ella.

-Cómo que porqué. Acaso has visto lo que llevas puesto?- le preguntó el slytherin alzando una ceja.

Luna miró hacia abajo sin entender. Tenía unos jeans sueltos doblados hasta la pantorrilla dejando ver sus medias largas multicolores y los había combinado con unas zapatillas blancas con mariposas bordadas.

Además usaba una delgada chompa con unicornios y una chalina gruesa de color rojo brillante, y llevaba su bolsito en forma de concha que tanto le gustaba -Qué tiene?- él la miró incrédulo y se frotó lo ojos con una mano.

Ella ladeó la cabeza aún sin comprender, Blaise suspiró y la tomó del brazo haciéndola entrar a aquella tienda. -_Esto sí que será un reto- _murmuró.

* * *

><p>En cambio, en Hogwarts, dos rubios peleaban de nuevo en la torre de premios anuales. Aquello sin duda se estaba haciendo una costumbre.<p>

-No quiero!- murmuró Malfoy negándose a salir de su habitación.

–Vamos Malfoy! Qué clase de slytherin eres! Hermione regresará de su junta con la profesora McGonagol en cualquier momento y tú ya deberías estar en la puerta del colegio esperándola!- insistió Draco mientras empujaba al rubio para que avanzara. Espalda contra espalda.

-Bien! Bien!- finalmente aceptó Malfoy y se acomodó la chaqueta negra. Draco lo observó salir de la sala común y antes de que doblara la esquina del final del corredor lo llamó y lo vio voltear mostrando una cara de poco amigos.

–SUERTE EN TU CITA CON HERMIONE!- gritó y cerró la puerta de inmediato, tenía muchas cosas que preparar para aquel día.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, quería regresar y dejarlo inconsciente, pero ya era tarde.

-NO es una cita!- aseguró inquieto...

Aunque un tanto nervioso por la simple idea de que tal vez sí lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chicaas! Espero que les haya gustado este capi y ojalá tenga el siguiente capítulo listo pronto!**

**Dejen un ****REVIEW**** y díganme que les pareció Sii? :D**

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	8. Salida a Hogsmead I

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Hola chicas! Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, no saben lo bueno que es estar de regreso :D Extrañe muchisimo escribir, no tienen idea cuanto :) Pero como saben a veces se dan ciertos inconvenientes y simplemente es imposible encontrar el tiempo y la inspiracion para continuar. Estoy segura que comprendarán y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: LA SALIDA A HOGSMEADE I <strong>

-Demonios…- bufaba una y otra vez el slytherin mientras caminaba por el pasillo, acercándose cada vez más a donde le había indicado Draco –Por qué demonios tuve que ceder?!- se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo -Qué podría hacer yo, El gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin con… con… bueno pues… con la come libros- se detuvo y golpeó la pared con su puño. Nada de lo que Draco le había dicho tenía sentido _-Sentir algo por Granger está fuera de discusión-_

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado –Maldita sea la puntualidad de la sabelotodo- suspiró observando la entrada del colegio. Bufó nuevamente apoyando la espalda contra la pared evitando que pudieran verlo.

No estaba seguro de querer continuar, no… todo lo contrario, estaba completamente seguro de no querer ir a Hogsmeade con Granger _–Pero qué se supone que haré con ella todo el maldito día?!_- Pensaba y pensaba pero no se le ocurría nada _–Acaso… son nervios?-_ se preguntaba, pero eso no podía ser, no quería que fuera así. Porque si de verdad estaba nervioso… eso solo significaba una cosa que no estaba dispuesto a admitir –Solo quería un año tranquilo en Hogwarts? Es mucho pedir?- dijo a la nada.

Se asomó nuevamente y la observó _–Pero qué demonios hace ahí parada en lugar de resguardarse del frio?-_ pensó _–Y a ti que te importa si muere de frio?!-_ se regañó mentalmente.

La gryffindor aferraba su abrigo crema a su cuerpo despidiéndose de algunos amigos. Sonreía al ver a las parejas alejarse tomadas de la mano y suspiraba mientras otros más románticos les obsequiaban bufandas a sus novias para luego depositar dulces besos en la punta de su nariz.

Ella sabía que no era el tipo de chica a la que le gustan esa clase de cosas, pero sin duda imaginarse a cierto rubio haciendo lo mismo por ella le producía burbujas en el estomago –No seas tonta Hermione, deja de pensar tal barbaridad- sacudió la cabeza y reemplazó la sonrisa con una mueca. Tan solo la idea de imaginar a Malfoy haciendo eso por ella era atroz! Descabellado. _–Vaya imaginación-_ rió sola llamando la atención de algunos alrededor y sonrojándose siguió esperando.

Malfoy observaba a las parejas con el ceño fruncido –Patético…- murmuró e inconscientemente posó su mano sobre el bolsillo de su saco. Sacudió la cabeza e inhaló profundamente. En cuanto más rápido llegaran a Hogsmeade más rápido terminaría la cita, es decir, la tortura de estar con la sabelotodo.

Se dispuso finalmente a acercarse a la castaña más retrocedió repentinamente por la aparición del dúo descerebrado, como él solía llamarlos, recobrando la compostura se asomó cuidadosamente maldiciendo por lo bajo a los gryffindor.

* * *

><p>-Hermione! Nos estabas esperando?- la saludó Harry acercándose con el pelirrojo<p>

-Hay que apresurarnos y tomar un carruaje, quiero llegar a Honeydukes antes de que los mocosos se acaben los dulces buenos- exclamó Ron jalando a sus amigos.

-Ehh espera Ron… espera- Hermione trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo pero este aplicaba más fuerza –Ronald Weasley suéltame en este preciso instante!- gritó ya sin paciencia -Podrías dejar de actuar como un salvaje!-

-Pero que exagerada eres Hermione!- el pelirrojo hizo ademán de acercarse de nuevo pero la gryffindor alzó sus manos indicándole que se detuviera. –No puedo ir con ustedes hoy- dijo ya en tono serio pero jugaba inconscientemente con sus manos.

Ron y Harry la miraron sorprendidos, de cuando acá Hermione Granger no iba con ellos a Hogsmeade? Siempre lo hacían, era como una tradición. Claro… excepto cuando alguno se encontraba cumpliendo castigo –Ya Hermione por favor… en serio quiero comprar unos dulces nuevos que salieron y Fred y George me dijeron que-

-Lo siento Ron, en serio no puedo ir con ustedes hoy- dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya estaba acostumbrada a la inmadurez de Ron pero seguía sacándola de quicio, solía ser extremadamente terco.

-Y se puede saber porque?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-Ehh pues…- Hermione no había pensado en ninguna excusa… pero qué tenía en la cabeza? No podía decirles que tendría un cita con Draco Malfoy! –_Pero qué tonterías dices Hermione!-_ se regañó _–Cita?-_ en qué diablos pensaba! Miró sobre su hombro asegurándose que Draco no estuviera cerca todavía. El tierno Draco era capaz de ir corriendo hasta ella y abrazarla frente a sus amigos, y eso no era muy… uhm… muy Malfoy que digamos.

-No me digas que…- Ron la observó detenidamente entrecerrando un poco los ojos y la señalaba con dedo acusador –Tienes una cita!- Hermione abrió los ojos en shock y atragantándose.

-Cla-claro que no… como crees- intentó negar con un leve tartamudeo _–Y ahora que digo?!-_ pensó preocupada _-Vamos Herms eres la primera de la clase! Inventa algo y has que se vayan de una vez-_ temía por la llegada de Draco. Lo último que quería era que se encontraran.

–E-es solo que… quede de encontrarme con Luna- siguió aclarándose la garganta.

Ron entrecerró los ojos aun sin creerle por completo y la observó de arriba abajo –Ok… y se puede saber porque te arreglaste tanto para salir con Luna y cuando vas con nosotros, solo te pones unas poleras, jeans y encima la capa del colegio? Aaah?- inquirió Ron observando el elegante abrigo beige de la castaña y sus ceñidos jeans que moldeaban a la perfección su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas.

–Esos botines son nuevos no?- siguió caminando alrededor de Hermione, inspeccionándola detenidamente y poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

-P-pero que dices Ron…- se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón –Estos me lo regalaron Luna y Ginny en mi cumpleaños– dijo señalando los botines, aunque era cierto que no se los había puesto antes, le parecían algo… incomodos para ir Hogsmeade pero… la verdadera pregunta aquí era_…-De cuando acá Ron presta atención a lo que me pongo. Es más, de cuando acá presta atención a algo?! Si Ronald es un Despistado!-_ se jalaba de los pelos mentalmente.

-Basta Ron… Que acaso Hermione no puede arreglarse si quiere?- intervino Harry –No querías ir a Honeydukes? Asi te vas a quedar sin los dulces- dijo sacando sus guantes del saco y se los puso.

-Merlín! Es cierto! Vámonos de una vez Harry! Nos vemos mas tarde Herms!- gritó comenzando a correr tirando de la casaca de Harry para que lo siguiera.

Hermione se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y las cejas alzadas _–Y ese es el Ron que conozco…- _se dijo negando con la cabeza y empezando a reír. Dio media vuelta para regresar a la puerta principal pero la figura de un muchacho alto y atlético se encontraba a 5 centímetros de ella y la hizo caer sentada sobre la nieve.

-Uhmm pero que…- empezó a quejarse sobando la parte baja de su espalda y miró hacia arriba para ver quien era el causante de todo. Y ahí frente a ella, se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio platino con una tierna sonrisa y mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el frio. Le tendía la mano, y ella aun hipnotizada por sus bellos ojos mercurio se le quedó observando sin hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Draco había visto al trio de oro discutir <em>–Vaya escenita…-<em> pensó acomodándose el saco negro. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que veía Hermione en ellos, bueno… la santa gryffindor los tenía en un pedestal por su gran amistad y lealtad. Qué de bueno tenía eso? Eso él no lo sabía pues tantos amigos no tenía, en realidad… solo… uhmm bueno tal vez ninguno.

Como debía saludarla? Ya no era Malfoy para ella, sino Draco. Rodó los ojos. Eran el mismo pero debía comportarse de una manera tan denigrante_–Ni loco vuelvo a ponerme meloso con ella-_ hizo una mueca . Ya estaba justo detrás de ella.

Observaba su cabello ondulado levantarse levemente por el viento, uno que otro mechón volaba frente a él y sin querer inhalaba su aroma a vainilla. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar pensamientos raros y ajenos a él mientras sentía una extraña sensación de calor _–Apresúrate y llévala a Hogsmeade para regresar cuanto antes y asesinar a Draco-_ se dijo finalmente pero la castaña giró repentinamente sorprendiéndolo y vio a la gryffindor caer de golpe al suelo.

No pudo evitar que aquella extraña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras tendía la mano para ayudarla. No quería admitirlo, pero se veía adorable _–…Merlín-_ ya se estaba cansando de tener aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Luna quedó maravillada con el interior de la boutique, era realmente elegante y majestusa por dentro. No habían muchos clientes, solo un par de señoras con elegantes túnicas y llamativos accesorios; y tres alumnas de Hogwarts, por supuesto de slytherin.<p>

Aun sin el uniforme eran fáciles de identificar, nariz respingada, algunas cargadas de maquillaje que si bien no les quedaba mal… perdían la naturalidad y frescura de una chica de su edad, atuendos finos y sugerentes y por supuesto y en su rostro se dibujada aquella mueca-sonrisa llena de arrogancia, orgullo y superioridad. Si… slytherins.

Luna había tenido varios encuentros con ellas en el colegio, quería llevarse bien con todos, pero por alguna razón muchos la ignoraban y la llamaban lunática. Sí, sabía que era diferente pero eso no la hacía mala persona cierto? Entonces por qué siempre la trataban mal?

Después de adentrarse más en la tienda, las slytherins se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña ravenclaw. Arrugaron la nariz evaluando su colorido atuendo con expresiones de burla y asco, cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras la señalaban _–Pero mira lo que trae puesto-_ decían _–Como es que la dejaron entrar a tan exclusiva boutique-_ la criticaban _–Preferiría estar encerrada que salir vestida así! Qué horror!-_ exclamó horrorizada una.

A pesar de oír sus comentarios Luna les sonreía animadamente e incluso las saludo, ganando las miradas de desaprobación y burla de las serpientes _–Tal vez algún día quieran ser mis amigas…-_ se dijo esperanzada.

-Blaise querido! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- se oyó la voz de una hermosa mujer que salía de la parte posterior de la boutique, llevaba una elegante túnica verde de encaje que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas. Se acercó y depositó un beso cerca a la comisura de los labios que el morocho pudo esquivar por solo unos milímetros.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato fijó su atención en sus zapatos –Quien es?- se preguntó mordiendo la parte interna de sus mejillas _–Será… la novia de Zabini?-_ levantó ligeramente la mirada, la mujer era bella pero parecía algo mayor para estar con Blaise –A-acaso… le gustan m-mayores?- soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y de inmediato se cubrió la boca _–Pero que dices Luna!-_ se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, lo último que quería era ofender a Blaise.

El slyhterin hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y la bella mujer lo siguió hasta alejarse unos cuantos metros de la ravenclaw. Luna se encontraba muy ocupada dando algunos brinquitos que no se dio cuenta de la seria expresión de Blaise.

-Lovegood- Luna giró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Blaise sonrió de lado quitándose la chaqueta –Lista?- Luna asintió animadamente, un cambio no será lo peor del mundo.

-Veamos niña… gira… uhmm…- la esbelta mujer a quien había oído a Blaise llamarla Cassandra la observaba como si fuera ratón de laboratorio –Muy bien… para el otro lado- Luna obedecía, era realmente incomodo hacer todo aquello frente a Zabini. –Hay niña tienes un excelente figura pero esta completamente oculta bajo estos…- arrugó la nariz mientras que con dos dedos sujetaba la chalina rojo brillante tejida a mano que llevaba puesta-… bueno… mejor no entrar en detalles no?- sonrió altivamente.

-No te preocupes Blaise, aparentemente llegaste a tiempo- La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió callar, después de todo, el morocho estaba haciendo todo aquello para ayudarla aunque todavía no entendía como. –Bien niña… a desvestirse, déjamelo todo a mí- Ella inmediatamente estiró los brazos y los cruzó para que no se le acercara –P-pero es que…- tartamudeó nerviosa y con la cabeza señaló al muchacho que estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá frente a ellas.

Blaise rió sin perder la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y Luna se dio cuenta que la señorita le indicaba los probadores, haciendo ruido con el tacón. Completamente roja se metió al probador –Esto es por Theo… por Theo- se repetía avergonzada.

* * *

><p>El orgullo de Malfoy iba quebrándose cada vez que intentaba comportarse lo más parecido a Draco que podía. Sus orejas le ardían de la vergüenza que pasaba y si no fuera por sus guantes de piel de dragón, estaba seguro que habría marcas de uñas en sus manos. Intentaba relajarse y dejar que aquella actitud fluyera con naturalidad, pero a quien engañaba? Realmente era una pésima actuación…<p>

-Draco!- saltó Hermione frente a él con una gran sonrisa –mira lo que te compré- exclamó tendiéndole la paleta multicolor. Malfoy frunció levemente el ceño y dudando lo aceptó, no solía comer aquel tipo de dulces, solo los finos manjares regalos de su padre y "amigos" del ministerio. Probó la llamativa paletita y para su sorpresa le gustó, demasiado en realidad.

-Uhmm… Que deseas hacer ahora Hermione?- preguntó ya sin saber qué hacer, habían dado vueltas por todo Hogsmeade tratando de no encontrarse con alumnos de Hogwarts. Aunque ya se les había visto hablando un par de veces en el colegio, ir a Hogsmeade con tu peor enemigo era ir a otro nivel, y eso si no podía aceptar.

-Pues… ya llevamos caminando un rato, te parece si vamos donde Madam Puddifoot?-

-E-esta bien- A decir verdad, Malfoy se sorprendió por la sugerencia _-Madam Puddifoot?! Pero si es una tienda de te especialmente para parejas!-_ masajeó su cuello nervioso –Por qué quiere ir ahí?- no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea _–Acaso va enserio lo de ser novios?-_ pensó con algo de rabia recordando la escena de su otro yo y Hermione cuando ella aceptó ser su novia.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, él y Draco eran la misma persona pero Hermione solo lo detestaba a él. Y si Draco no desaparecía? Acaso serían capaces de llevar aquella… aquella ridícula relación más lejos? De pronto se imaginó a Hermione vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco tomada de la mano con… con… Sacudió la cabeza y una corriente eléctrica le pasó por el cuerpo –Sobre mi cadáver- dijo llamando la atención de la castaña.

Le sonrió tiernamente negando e indicándole que no era nada importante. Hermione le sonrió y tomándole de la mano lo llevó a una mesa al final de la tienda. No quería admitirlo, pero sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, observó sus dedos entrelazados mientras buscaban una mesa _–Pero qué es lo que me pasa?-_ se preguntaba preocupado _–Acaso… es cierto lo que me dijo Draco? Siento algo por Granger_?- una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su frente. No le gustó para nada aquella conclusión.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Draco se encontraba feliz dando brincos por la sala común, su plan hasta ahora iba de maravilla, en tanto a Malfoy no se le ocurriera abrir la boca para insultar a Hermione todo saldría bien –Pero si el muy necio le dice la verdad?!- se llevó la mano a la boca preocupado –Necesito que se den cuenta de lo que sienten antes de que los efectos de la poción terminen y regrese al cuerpo de Malfoy-<p>

Caminaba de un lado para otro haciendo pucheros intentando idear algo, hubiera sido bueno decirle la verdad a Luna para que lo ayudara. Se tiró al sofá rendido, dando uno que otro golpe al cojín que poco a poco perdía su forma -Sea como sea tengo que hacer que Malfoy admita que le gusta Hermione!- se paró de inmediato levantando un brazo decidido.

Entonces se empezó a reír como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura –A que besan hoy o dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy- juró antes de ir corriendo al cuarto de su otro yo a cambiarse.

-Por qué Malfoy tiene ropa tan seria?!- chilló tirando la vigésimo segunda prenda de su armario y se tiró sobre el gran montículo de ropa que había en el suelo. –Vamos Draco!- se sentó de inmediato dándose ánimo –No es tiempo de pensar en lo que te vas a poner sino en lo que harás con los tortolitos que están en Hogsmeade- se dijo con una tierna sonrisa notando que cierta personita había olvidado su varita.

Sabía que estaba mal haber entrado a la habitación de Hermione sin permiso, sobre todo después de "El accidente" como solía llamarlo la castaña. Hace un par de días, el pesado de Malfoy se la agarró con él porque había tenido un mal día y él solo quería animarlo bombardeándolo con globos de agua… _-Uhmm… ok tal vez no había sido buena idea-_ pensó riendo, el rubio se enojó tanto que empezó a perseguirlo lanzándole hechizos y justo cuando pensó que estaría a salvó en el cuarto de Hermione, entró corriendo y se escondió atrás de su amiga tomándola de su cintura usándola como escudo.

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor que lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba Hermione sin mas que unos jeans y una pequeña toalla tapándose lo más que podía la parte superior de su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió exactamente, sino la figura de Malfoy en el suelo mientras Hermione lo golpeaba con una almohada mientras la plumas volaban por la habitación.

Al día siguiente se veía a Malfoy caminar hacia la enfermería con un ojo morado, si… Hermione al darse cuenta que la almohada no pdroducía algún tipo de daño físico, preparó su puño y lo hundió en el rostro de Malfoy. Por supuesto que yo también me gané un gran jalón de orejas y un gran coscorrón –Pero qué mujer!- exclamó con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco rió recordando aquella escena -Malfoy estaba completamente rojo! Habría llegado a ver a Hermione sin la toalla?– se preguntaba continuamente.

Entró de nuevo al cuarto de Malfoy con la revista de Hermione en la mano, pasó un par de páginas y se detuvo en una que le gustó. Con la varita señaló el conjunto tendido en su cama y de reojo miró la imagen de nuevo diciendo un hechizo. Sonrió alegremente mientras se desvestía rápidamente quedándose en su bóxer de arcoíris.

Se miró frente al espejo y sonrió feliz, tenía puesto unos jeans azul marino oscuro no muy justos pero tampoco sueltos, una camiseta blanca, un abrigo de negro que le quedaba muy bien. Agarró la chalina verde que estaba sobre su cama y se la acomodó alrededor del cuello. Uhmm pero le falta algo… vio la imagen de nuevo y vio una mochilita negra muy bonita con un pequeño dibujo de una serpiente en la esquina inferior izquierda y decidió que quedaría bien con su atuendo y la apareció. Dentro de ella puso la varita, unos cuantos muffins que había sacado de la cocina por si le daba hambre, una cajita con un pequeño lacito y una bolsita con galeones en caso los necesitara.

-Qué falta qué falta…- se miró nuevamente en el espejony fijó su vista en los pies –Converse o botines negros? Uhmm… ya he visto a Hermione con esas uhmm zapatillas, seguro que le gustará si me las pongo también, sonrió feliz. Se puso de pie nuevamente y se puso la mochilita, sacudió el polvo imaginario de su abrigo y salió dando brinquitos; la ropa muggle era muchísimo más cómoda que lo que solía usar Malfoy y… sin querer presumir demasiado… se veía extremadamente adorable y atractivo.

–Si Malfoy me ve con esta ropa muggle, estoy seguro que le da un paro!- Se alzó de hombros y se acomodó su mochilita -Este será un día que recordaremos para siempre!-

* * *

><p>-Asi que Draco…- comenzó Hermione pues el rubio había permanecido en silencio desde que entraron –Te gusta el te?- se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza <em>–Gran pregunta Hermione…-<em>

Malfoy sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja –Claro- había notado que la castaña estaba algo nerviosa. Pero por qué lo estaría? Según él, ella todavía pensaba que era Draco… o no? Y si se había dado cuenta de que no era él por su forma de actuar? Pero aún así… si lo hubiera descubierto, estaba seguro que ya habría salido corriendo de aquel lugar. Se pasó una mano por la frente y miró su tasa de te…_ -y ahora qué?-_

-Uhmm… Hermione… qué piensas de mí? Es decir de Malfoy y yo- le preguntó en tono serio. Él estaba seguro que no le gustaba Granger, pero no había nada de malo en sacarle información mientras fingía ser su otro yo.

Hermione lo miró pensativa y suspiró aun sin decir nada –Pues la verdad, sigo algo confundida- la castaña empezó a jugar con su cucharita –La verdad… cuando estoy contigo me siento muy bien, siento que somos amigos, es decir novios- se sonrojó al decir aquello y a Malfoy le pasó lo mismo y de inmediato miró por la ventana rompiendo la conexión de hace un momento.

-Y… de Malfoy?- preguntó con voz algo ronca, todavía no volteaba a verla.

-Pues… Malfoy es…- el largo silencio de la gryffindor lo obligaron a mirarla lleno de expectación. Veía a la castaña morderse el labio inferior y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Él es…- sin darse cuenta se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para escucharla mejor –Es un idiota arrogante y egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo y que no sabe hacer nada solo. Es un trol engreído que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar por el colegio molestando a los demás- terminó Hermione dando una palmada sobre la mesa. Malfoy tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos, sabía que no sería una buena respuesta pero_… -Yo un trol?! Acaso está loca?! Acaso no me ha visto?! Soy todo menos un trol!-_ se estaba mordiendo la lengua para evitar insultarla _–Como se atreve?!-_

-L-lo siento Draco…- dijo la castaña al ver la cara de asombro del rubio –Se que él y tu son la misma persona pero, él siempre ha sido un… un…- respiró profundo para relajarse, no quería que Draco se pusiera a llorar por andar insultando a Malfoy, ya había pasado una vez y no quería que se repitiera.

-Aunque… él y yo somos muy diferentes…- continuó tomándole la mano sobre la mesa –se que tenemos algo en común- sin querer soltó una risita y Malfoy se relajó.

-Qué podrías tener en común con Malfoy?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues… aunque Malfoy lo niegue… Él es un…- se acercó a Draco y él esperaba ansioso por su respuesta–es un sabelotodo comelibros- lo dijo tan lentamente que cada palabra se sentía como pequeños golpes en su pecho. Su boca colgaba considerablemente aun sin poder creérselo.

-P-pero… eso no es cierto!- alzó la voz aunque solo para que Hermione lo oyera –Y-yo no soy… Malfoy no es eso- se cruzó de brazos. Hermione empezó a reír a carcajadas por lo rojas que estaban las orejas de Draco –Vamos Draco! Eso no tiene nada de malo- lo empujó suavemente en el hombro –Un día que te quedaste dormido en el sofá, pasé por el cuarto de Malfoy para avisarle que McGonagol quería verlo, su puerta estaba entreabierta… sé que estuvo mal espiar… pero sentía curiosidad por saber que es lo que hacía el rubio oxigenado en su cuarto. Cuando llegaba de clases se encerraba ahí, yo creí que era para no encontrarse conmigo pero lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo!- exclamó con emoción.

Malfoy tragaba grueso con cada palabra que decía Granger, cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? –Y… qué pasó? Qué viste?- desordenó un poco su cabello y se acomodó en la silla.

-Pues lo primero que vi al asomarme fue un regadero de libros en el suelo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché un ruido, de pronto vi que Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos cuantos libros abiertos, escribía en un pergamino muy concentrado. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que estaba usando unos lentes de montura negra algo cuadrados y tenía una bandita con una figurita de una snitch en la nariz. Mordía el extremo de su pluma, cosa que nunca le había visto hacer y se pasaba la mano por el cabello continuamente- Hermione sonreía sin darse cuenta, el recuerdo de ese Malfoy… tan vulnerable y real la había… cautivado.

-En ese momento estaba realmente sorprendida...- dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba levemente su cabeza sobre su mano -Se veía... muy intelectual- un tono rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Por otro lado, Malfoy estaba completamente rojo, recordaba aquel día… Draco le había dado un manotazo mientras tomaba una siesta y le había rasguñado la nariz. Qué ganas tenía de matar al condenado pero se contuvo. Lo sacó entre jaloneos de la habitación ordenándole que fuera a dormir a otro lado. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio en el suelo un pequeño sobre que Draco le había tirado antes de lograr escapar de su agarre. Dentro de él había unas banditas con miles de dibujitos diferentes, estaba a punto de arrugarlos cuando sintió un ardor en su nariz. Se dirigió al espejo y entrecerró los puños intentando controlarse.

Inhaló lentamente y cogió una de las banditas, se la puso y se dio la vuelta para evitar ver aquella patética imagen. Se veía ridículo con esa bandita.

Estaba tan tenso que decidió leer un libro y sin darse cuenta terminó leyendo varios hasta que comenzó a hacer los ensayos que le habían dejado en encantamientos y pociones. Y los lentes… bueno sabía que eran algo tontos pero a él le gustaban y evitaban que su vista se cansara por la concentración y esfuerzo. –Demonios! Ahora falta que la sabelotodo se lo haya dicho a la comadreja y san potter para burlarse de mí- Malfoy no podía evitar enrojecer cada vez más, su piel usualmente blanca estaba de color rojo brillante.

* * *

><p>Hermione se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa, se veía adorable con su abrigo negro y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo <em>–Pero que estoy haciendo?-<em> se preguntaba. Con cada día que pasaba se confundía más con respecto a ambos Malfoys _–Hermione… tienes que decidirte de una vez…-_ bajó la mirada a sus manos –O te decides a ignorar a ambos slytherin de una buena vez y sacarlos de tu vida- cruzó miradas con Draco que aun seguía sentado sin decir nada –O le das no solo a Draco una oportunidad… sino también a Malfoy-

* * *

><p>Luna se había probado un millón de atuendos, todos elegantes y perfectos según Cassandra y aunque algunos le gustaron, no se sentía ella misma. Suspiró por enésima vez y salió del probador –Perfecto!- exclamó la mujer –Mira lo pequeña que se ve tu cintura con esta blusa de seda y mira que bien te quedan esos zapatos! Son de un diseñador muy conocido. Luna se vio en el gran espejo frente a ella y sonrió con desgano –Si… están bonitos- se limitó a decir y la gran sonrisa de Cassandra desapareció.<p>

-Blaise, esta chica es imposible de complacer!- gritó alzando los brazos perdiendo la compostura por un segundo. El moreno rio y con la mano indicó que se retirara.

Una vez solos se acercó a la pequeña Raveclaw en el elegante conjunto que tenía puesto. Se paró junto a ella y ambos se quedaron viendo por el espejo. –No te gusta?- le preguntó serio.

Luna simplemente se alzó de hombros. –Si no me dices que es lo que no te gusta no puedo ayudar- continuó pero ella ni se inmutó. El slytherin comenzó a impacientarse –Vamos Lovegood, di algo- frunció el ceño, no podía descifrar el comportamiento de la chica.

-A ti… te gusta?- preguntó tímidamente observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de expectación. Aquella pregunta lo agarró desprevenido y tosió un par de veces antes de responder –Pues… te ves… más refinada- dijo observandola con detenimiento.

-Eso me temía…- respondió ella bajándose de la pequeña tarima donde estaba parada como si estuviera en exhibición –A Theo le gustan… la chicas que se visten así?- preguntó acomodandoe la blusa y dando una vuelta para que Blaise la observara de nuevo.

-Theodore?- dijo sin comprender, hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba en aquel lugar con Lovegood –Claro… acaso no has visto como se viste Parkinson?- aquello se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón de la ravenclaw.

-Oh…- fue su única respuesta y camino hasta el sofá donde había estado Blaise esperándola minutos antes, se sacó lo zapatos de tacón que le estaba matando y se dejó caer tomando un cojín empezando a jugar con él –Lo siento- dijo el moreno al ver su triste expresión –Hábitos de Slytherin… eso no se quita de un día para otro- rió de lado siguiéndola.

-No estoy triste por eso… es solo que… Algo tan superficial como la ropa y el peinado no debería ser algo tan importante como para que Theo se fije en mi- acomodó los zapatos en su regazo y miró fijamente al moreno –Tan rara soy?-

-Si lo eres Luna…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Pero eso no tiene porqué ser malo verdad?- le dio unas palmaditas suaves en su cabeza –Cada uno de nosotros tiene algo especial… y el ser particularmente diferente es la tuya Lovegood- el moreno negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano a la pequeña ravenclaw –…Luna- se corrigió.

Todo rastro de tristeza desapareció del rostro de la rubia y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tomó la mano de su nuevo amigo? Bueno, tal vez aun no eran amigos, pero todavía tenían mucho tiempo para decidir si lo eran.

-Creo que no pensé muy bien esto cuando te traje aquí- dijo el slytherin mirando a su alredor –Se nota que tienes una gran imaginación y creatividad en cuanto a ropa se trata… pero debes darte cuenta cuando ya es demasiado. Recuerda que no siempre Más es Mejor- dirigió el camino hacia los largos percheros de ropa –Mira… qué es lo que te gusta de aquí?-

-Pues…- Luna estaba nerviosa, realmente no tenía un estilo definido… aunque siempre vestía multicolor, le gustaban los atuendos clásicos que usaba Hermione y los coquetos de Ginny. Debía encontrar una manera de combinarlos sin ir al extremo –Qué te parecen estos?- le mostró unos jeans azul marino que se habían puesto de moda (copia de los jeans pitillo muggles según la revista de moda de Ginny) una linda blusita blanca de gasa con pequeños adornitos brillantes alrededor del cuello.

-Me parece perfecto Luna- la animó Blaise –Pruébate también estas chaquetas, sacos, unos cuantos jean más y mira hay de colores también, te gusta esa blusa?- Luna recibió encantada toda la ropa que Blaise le daba, al parecer habían coincidido en un estilo adorable aunque sin dejar de mostrar su figura.

Luna y Blaise salieron de la boutique riendo, al parecer Cassandra estaba furiosa pues no habían aceptado ninguna de sus recomendaciones. El muchacho de ojos violeta cargaba un gran numero de bolsas por lo que se vio forzado a reducirlas de tamañp para no cargar con todo el bulto en Hogsmeade –Se te antoja algo de comer Lovegood?- regresó a llamarla por su apellido.

-Uhmm… me encantaría probar el mousse de chocolate de Madam Puddifoot- dijo con su voz soñadora extendiendo los brazos y dando una vuelta como una bailarina –Podemos ir?- se acercó al muchacho observandolo con su grandes ojos azules.

-Está bien está bien, vamos- aceptó sonriendo levemente.

Luna entró a la tienda de te dando brinquitos y exclamando lo maravilloso que se veía todo llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro –Mira Blaise! Acaso no se ve delicioso?!- exclamó pegando la nariz a la vitrina de pasteles.

Todos miraban a Luna asombrados, la rubia de ojos saltones se veía… muy hermosa. Su atuendo sin duda había causado un gran revuelo pues era una antítesis de lo que usualmente usaba. Además, su largo cabellos rubio brillaba y caía en delicadas ondas, y tenía puesto una delgada cinta en el cabello con un pequeño lasito en la parte derecha dejando escapar solo unos mechones que marcaban su rostro a la perfección. Su piel blanca, grandes ojos azules, labios rosados y perfecta sonrisa cautivaron a los chicos que por fin veían su rostro puro e inocente.

Blaise sin querer se había quedado plantado en la puerta de Madam Puddifoot, recién percatándose de la nueva aura que rodeaba a su compañera. –Vamos Blaise! Solo queda uno!- Exclamó dando brinquitos y jalándolo del brazo.

Se sentía algo extraño –Pero que me pasa?- se preguntaba incómodo, pasó la mano por su cabello negro y le sonrió a Luna mostrandole una mesa vacía.

-Creo que es hora de hablar seriamente Blaise- comenzó a decir una vez que la mesera se fue.

-Sobre que?- preguntó secamente.

-Como que sobre qué- respondió frunciendo el ceño –Acaso olvidaste la razón para la que vinimos a Hogsmeade?-

-Para vestirte como una chica normal?- hizo una mueca sonrisa y Luna hizo un gesto de indignación fingido.

-Pues ja ja no- se puso seria y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara –Theodore Nott- susurró su nombre y sus orejas se pusieron rojas de inmediato.

Blaise se alejó y se recostó sobre el espaldar sin romper el contacto visual con Luna –Nott era un gran partido- pensó –Está entre los primeros de la clase, de buena familia, guardián del equipo de quidditch de slytherin…- y siguió numerando y numerando –Si… definitivamente lo era y estaba seguro de poder lograr que se fijara en Luna-

Sin querer movía intranquilo su pie _–Es Lovegood por Merlin…-_ suspiró, cuanto más rápido la uniera a Nott saldaría la deuda que tenía con ella y cada uno seguiría su camino- se aclaró la garganta y bebió un sorbo de su te.

-Hay tres cosas que debes saber de Nott- hizo una breve pausa y se apoyó en la mesa -En primer lugar… los estudios siempre estarán primero, si tu promedio es menos de 7 de 10 mejor olvídate de él- Luna asintió fervientemente esperando escuchar más –Segundo- indicó Blaise haciendo señas con la mano –No le gustan… y cuando digo no le gustan me refiero a que DETESTA a las personas escandalosas- se cruzó de brazos y la miró de reojo –Tú más que nadie debes trabajar en eso Lovegood- Luna se mordía los labios una y otra vez… ella era un desastre andante, siempre llamaba la atención.

-Por ultimo…- la rubia se quedó en un silencio sepulcral esperando el tercer y último consejo para conquistar a Theo.

-Tienes que ser UNICA- dijo una voz ajena a ellos, ambos almnos se voltearon rápidamente y sentado justo en la mesa de atrás se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott.

Luna soltó un grito ahogado y Blaise tenía las cejas alzadas sorprendido. Ninguno dijo nada, solo veían a Nott poniéndose de pie acercándose a su mesa. Apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose levemente hacia Luna –Crees tener aquella cualidades Lovegood?- le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora que la enrojeció completamente.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Hermione y Malfoy iban de salida y habían escuchado parte de la conversación. Hermione tenía ambas manos cubriendo sus labios y Malfoy miraba aturdido sin entender nada de la escena.

A unos metros de ellos un rubio de cabello platino fotografiaba la escena a través del gran ventanal de la tienda

–Ahora de qué me perdí?- se preguntaba Draco con una sonrisa traviesa –Este sí que será un día para recordar- rio nuevamente tomando otra fotografía.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Siii Chicaas! Ojalá que les haya gustado muchísimo este capi. Y espero verlas en el siguiente capítulo con la segunda parte de la Salida a Hogsmeade :) **

**No se olviden de dejar reviews y cuentenme que tal les pareció. ;)**

**Las quiero a todas! **

**xoxo**

**Karina349**


	9. Salida a Hogsmeade II

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Hola! Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: LA SALIDA A HOGSMEADE II <strong>

-Qué hacía Zabini con Lovegood?- se preguntaba Malfoy acercándose al extraño grupo, le dio un vistazo rápido a la rubia, luego a Blaise y finalmente a Theodore. Qué era lo que ocurría? No entendía nada. –Qué hacen ustedes dos con la chifladhhh..- el fuerte golpe que Hermione le dio en el pecho lo dejó sin aire, levantó rápidamente el rostro lanzándole una mirada de que mierda le pasaba pero ella seguía observando la escena frente a ella. –Cállate y déjame escuchar Draco!- susurró sin voltear.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, se estaba hartando de que Granger lo tratara de aquella forma tan familiar pero no dijo nada y regresó su atención al grupo que tenía enfrente.

Por otra parte, Luna tenía los ojos muy abiertos aun sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de Theodore Nott, qué se suponía que haría ahora? Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el muchacho de cabello castaño tomaba asiento al lado de Blaise casi empujándolo para que arrimara su silla; la seguía observando tranquilo sin decir nada, con aquella media sonrisa que hacían los slytherins cuando iban a realizar algunas de sus bromas pesadas.

-En serio te gusto Lovegood?- exclamó Nott con las cejas arqueadas. La ravenclaw pestañeó un par de veces y disimuladamente miró a Blaise pidiéndole ayuda. El slytherin recuperó aquel porte aristocrático que lo caracterizaba y carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su compañero. –Theodore… No estabas con Pansy?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Está haciendo algunas compras- respondió sin perder de vista a Luna –Sabes que detesto acompañarla para eso- sonrió de lado.

–Bueno... en ese caso te importa dejarnos solos, Loveg… Luna y yo estamos… ocupados…-

Luna simplemente asintió fijando su vista en la mesa mientras jugaba con el pequeño lasito en su cabello. Theo se puso de pie, se acercó a Luna y regresó el lasito a su lugar, le guiñó el ojo de una forma algo atrevida sorprendiendo a Blaise y salió de la tienda. Las orejas de Luna estaban rojas, se sentía completamente avergonzada. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir… una parte de ella sentía como si Theodore Nott se hubiera burlado de ella –G-gracias por tu ayuda Blaise- dijo de forma sincera con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, se puso de pie de forma brusca y salió corriendo del lugar, ya no le importaba nada.

-_Oh Merlin_ Luna!- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia la puerta, miró hacia todos lados pero la pequeña rubia ya no estaba a la vista. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en frustración, entró nuevamente a la tienda y a grandes zancadas llegó a la mesa donde había estado su amiga. –Pero qué hiciste Zabini!- gritó a todo pulmón sin importarle que las demás parejas se hubieran volteado a verlos curiosos. Blaise se puso de pie e hizo ademan de irse pero el fuerte agarre de Hermione lo hizo voltear –Déjame Granger, No te metas- murmuró con frialdad y por un momento Hermione sintió algo de temor pero desapareció al instante. –No… Tú no te metas en esto Zabini, ya hiciste suficiente- lo miró por unos segundos y nuevamente salió del lugar dejando olvidado a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, todo estaba resultando de maravilla hasta que vio salir de forma altiva a Nott con una cara de satisfacción, al rato salió disparada Luna tapando su rostro sin ver realmente hacia donde iba chocando con algunos alumnos que entraban. De inmediato vio a Hermione que sin duda estaba buscando a su amiga pero al no encontrarla se metió nuevamente. –Pero que pasó?- se preguntaba guardando su cámara a su mochilita y se aproximaba procurando de que no lo vieran –Más vale que Malfoy no haya hecho nada que hiciera enojar a Hermione…- El arrogante de su otro iba a arruinar todo.<p>

Se rasco su cuello incomodo por la posición en la que estaba y cuando iba a sentarse en la banca vio salir corriendo a Hermione perdiéndose entre el alumnado.

* * *

><p>Malfoy estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer que Granger le hubiera hablado de esa forma a Zabini y mucho menos haberlo detenido. No la siguió, estaba demasiado impresionado, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar se acercó a su compañero –Zabini- lo llamó con aquel tono frio y autoritario de siempre –Dime qué demonios pasó, qué hacías con Lovegood- pronunció el apellido de la ravenclaw con un tono desagradable haciendo que su amigo lo fulminara con la mirada y saliera sin decirle una palabra. –Pero qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?!- un par de horas como el infantil de Draco y ya sentía que había perdido gran parte de la personalidad Malfoy de antes, temeraria y poderosa.<p>

-Psss- escuchó un zumbido –Ptssssss Hey! Malfoy!- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y ahí en la puerta un chico de cabello rubio platino igual al suyo agitaba los brazos para que lo viera _–Demonios… ahora qué!-_

Salió a gran velocidad y tiró del brazo de su otro yo arrastrándolo a un pasadizo oscuro entre las tiendas –Te dije bien claro que te debías quedar dentro de la torre Draco! Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí!- le grito a todo pulmón. –Pues había planeado algo especial para ti y Hermione pero ya era de suponerse que tú lo arruinarías todo!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos terco –Se puede saber que le hiciste?!-

-Escúchame bien mocoso, te me largas de aquí ahora mismo y regresas al castillo!- rugió furioso Malfoy.

-No! No me voy de aquí hasta saber qué es lo que le hiciste a Hermione!- se puso a hacer berrinche.

–No le hice nada! Fue el estúpido de Zabini que le hizo no sé qué a su amiga rara, él arruinó tu esperada cita! No Yo!- Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo –Sabes qué! Estoy harto de jueguitos y de las idioteces que tengo que hacer por tu culpa! Me largo! Si quieres quedarte haya tu- gritó furioso y se fue a grandes zancadas de regreso al castillo, sintiendo una ligera decepción.

Zabini caminaba por Hogsmeade buscando a la ravenclaw sin éxito –Donde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba saliendo de las tres escobas esperando encontrarla en zonkos. Al entrar, la tienda estaba infestada de los de tercero y cuarto sin rastro de Luna. Suspiró cansado, -_Pero qué problemática es…-_ pensaba. Encima había tenido que soportar el sermón de Granger, quién se creía que era para hablarle de aquella manera, pateó con rabia el suelo y siguió caminando ya sin rumbo. Eso le pasaba por meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, no creía que aquello se complicaría pero tenía que llegar el inoportuno de Nott a arruinarlo todo cuando todavía no había terminado de instruir a Lovegood.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos, rio al recordar lo que Malfoy le había dicho que había pasado en tercer año, según él le ocurrieron cosas extrañas cuando estaban molestando a Granger y Weasley. Pero ya sabía cómo era Draco, un exagerado. Se apoyó en la vieja cerca para contemplar aquella casa y sin querer su mente volvió a divagar en Luna. Dejó salir el aire que no sabía que retenía y giró para buscar los carruajes que lo llevarían de regreso al colegio, se estaba haciendo tarde y si no se daba prisa ya no habría ninguno disponible. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando notó unas piernas que colgaban de un árbol cercano, alzando una ceja se acercó curioso. Y ahí estaba la persona que tanto había estado buscando, apretó las manos sin querer y la rabia se mostró en su rostro –Pero qué crees que haces Lovegood- gritó furioso asustando a la pequeña que lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y le sonrió triste –Hola Blaise- dijo en un susurro, aun incomoda por haberlo abandonado y haber salido corriendo de madam puddifoot.

-Baja de ahí en este instante que tenemos que hablar- le exigió. La ravenclaw se movía de un lado, luego para el otro y finalmente miró a Blaise negando con la cabeza. –Lovegood…- amenazó con tono áspero –Estoy hablando enserio, o bajas en este instante por tu cuenta o lo haré yo a las malas- dijo y sin esperar se fue acercando al árbol dispuesto a hacerla bajar.

-Espera espera!- exclamó Luna agitando lo brazos –Y-yo puedo sola…- qué se suponía que le diría a Blaise? Sabía que se había comportado de forma inmadura al haber huido pero quería estar sola… necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Despacio fue bajando del árbol, no era muy alto, no le había sido difícil subirlo en primer lugar. Una vez abajo, no se atrevía a voltear así que se quedó mirando el frondoso tronco haciendo pequeños dibujos con su varita.

Blaise la observaba sin decir nada, seguía enojado con ella pero la razón no era muy clara todavía, una corriente fría le heló el cuerpo y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Ya había oscurecido, nubes negras ocuparon el cielo y un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. –Sabes Blaise… creo que esto no fue muy buena idea- le escuchó decir a la ravenclaw que ya se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-Pero qué dices Lovegood- dijo con tono serio sin poder creer lo que decía –En serio piensas rendirte así nomás? Creía que eras más fuerte que eso- la miró con una expresión extraña, no sabía por qué pero a ella le parecía como si estuviera decepcionado. Bajó la vista a sus lindos botines ya cubiertos de polvo y tierra, los había arruinado. –Es que…- intentó explicarle pero no dijo nada más.

–Sabes qué… no me importa- carraspeó Blaise dándose la vuelta –Haya tu- apretó los labios formando una línea recta y avanzó con paso decidido sin mirar atrás. Luna tenía la mano levantada queriendo detenerlo pero un fuerte trueno se oyó y se llevó las manos a los oídos, había empezado a llover.

_-Pero qué haces Zabini-_ se regañaba el slytherin alejándose, las gotas de lluvia habían logrado meterse entre su ropa haciéndolo temblar. No quería hacerlo pero dándose la vuelta observó a Luna en cuclillas mientras trataba de protegerse de la lluvia con aquel ridículo bolsito de concha que se había negado a dejar. Blaise exhaló exasperado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ella. _–Terca-_ Sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo y tomó entre las suyas la pequeña mano de Luna que lo miraba sorprendida por su retorno. La haló con fuerza pero aun sin lastimarla y corrieron a resguardarse de la lluvia.

* * *

><p>-Luna!- gritaba Hermione una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas por todo Hogsmeade esperaba que su amiga hubiera regresado pero todavía no la encontraba por ningún lado. Entró agotada a su sala común y se apoyó levemente en la puerta cerrándola con el peso de su cuerpo, estaba preocupada pero tal vez Luna quería estar sola. –Por fin regresas- Hermione dio un brinco y giró sujetando su pecho sorprendida de ver a Malfoy con el pantalón gris de su pijama y una camiseta blanca. –Malfoy! Casi haces que me dé un paro!- le reclamó poniendo sus manos en la cintura a forma de reproche.<p>

Malfoy simplemente rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el sofá echándose de largo sobre él. Hermione lo siguió y se sentó en otro sofá individual –Qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó curiosa –No me digas que te quedaste encerrado aquí todo el día…- soltó una risa burlona.

-Eso no te importa Granger, además… tenerlos a ti y Draco lejos de aquí sin tener que aguantarlos resultó placentero. Cerró los ojos relajado y llevó los brazos debajo de su cabeza haciendo que su polo subiera unos centímetros mostrando la parte baja de su abdomen. La castaña le hizo una serie de muecas, era tan pesado! –Te diviertes Granger?- la voz de Malfoy sobresaltó a Hermione –Qué infantil eres- completó el rubio aun sin abrir los ojos.

La gryffindor tenía ganas de gritarle pero se mordió los labios para evitar iniciar una discusión. Al no escuchar ningún comentario mordaz por parte de la chica, Malfoy abrió los ojos y la observó. Le mostró aquella mueca sonrisa que hacía siempre al notar que ella se estaba aguantando de insultarle. –Y qué tal tu cita con Draco- preguntó acomodándose en el sofá para observarla mejor. La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un grito, -había olvidado a Draco! Como pudo ser tan descuidada! Sabría cómo regresar? Eso esperaba pues ya no habría carruajes que la llevaran a Hogsmeade y suponía que de regreso tampoco.

-Es enserio Granger?!- Malfoy soltó con voz rasposa –Como pudiste abandonarlo en Hogsmeade?!-

-Lo sé! No hace falta que me lo repitas! Es que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y simplemente… lo olvidé! Lo siento- se puso de pie e hizo ademán de ir a la puerta para buscarlo. –Qué tonta soy!- se regañaba –Espero que no tenga frío, encima está lloviendo!- se regañaba una y otra vez. –A donde crees que vas Granger?!- llamó Malfoy.

-Como que a donde! A buscar a Draco!- vociferó como si no fuera obvio.

-Espera voy contigo- dijo mientras tomaba su saco negro del perchero y se lo ponía, Buscó con la mirada su varita, la encontró en la mesa y alcanzó a la castaña en la puerta quien lo miraba perpleja. –V-vas a ayudarme?- Malfoy notó la incredulidad en su voz.

-Se trata de mi otro yo Granger- comentó impasible –Vienes o no?!- gritó ya habiendo avanzado pero ella seguía parada en el marco sin moverse. Saltó sorprendida por su voz y corrió tras él soltando una risita una vez a su lado. Malfoy la miró extrañado y ella intentó ponerse seria pero soltó otra carcajada –Qué tienes Granger- le dijo ya harto.

-Lo siento Malfoy… pero te vez raro vestido así…- Malfoy pestañeó un par de veces pero no le hizo caso. Hermione miraba de reojo a Malfoy, se veía… algo adorable pues aún tenía puesto su pijama, quien diría que a Malfoy no le importara salir así… todo por ayudar a Draco. Ella sabía que aunque el tierno Draco lo sacara de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo, Malfoy lo quería. Aquel pensamiento le gustó a Hermione, era como si hubiera descubierto otra parte de Malfoy y algo en su interior se estremeció. Se daba cuenta de que poco a poco estaba conociendo a Draco Malfoy y esa idea le agradaba.

Llevaban un buen rato recorriendo los pasillos esperando encontrarse con Draco pues sabían que sería difícil salir del colegio, Hermione caminaba distraída hasta que se dio contra el fuerte cuerpo de Malfoy, se llevó una mano a la frente adolorida –Pero qué demoni..- una mano firme le tapó la boca y la empujaron contra la pared ocultándose tras una estatua. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la reacción de Malfoy que aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Hermione se movió incomoda bajo el slytherin e intentó empujarlo pero Malfoy la miró serio y ella entendió que debía quedarse quieta.

-Es McGonagol- susurró aun sin moverse sintiendo el cabello de Granger bajo su mentón haciéndole cosquillas.

Hermione sintió cólera al escuchar aquello y abrió su boca encerrando los dedos de Malfoy entre ella, mordiendo con fuerza -McGonagol?! Y por eso me haces escond!- gritó una vez libre pero Malfoy la calló de nuevo con su mano aguantando el dolor. Se dio cuenta que Mcgonagol no cambiaba de rumbo, inevitablemente los verían pero por suerte vio la puerta de un aula vacía y empujó a Granger dentro ella.

-Pero qué demonios crees que haces!- enfurecida le golpeaba el pecho para que la soltara. –Callate! Mcgonagol está con Draco y nos va a descubrir si no cierras esa maldita boca Granger!- le susurró Malfoy al oído con voz amenazante. _–Aah era por eso que había reaccionado así, Mcgonagol no podía ver a Draco y a Malfoy juntos-_

Esta vez Hermione obedeció y no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que todo estaba silencioso afuera, finalmente Malfoy se relajó y soltó lentamente su agarre de Granger. Sintió una punzada en su mano, ahí estaba la herida que los dientes de ratón de la gryffindor le habían dejado. Maldijo por lo bajo sentándose en una de las sillas del aula –Mira lo que me hiciste Granger- gritó exasperado mostrándole su mano.

-P-pues tú tienes la culpa por haberme aprisionado sin explicar nada!- le regañó ella sin ninguna culpa aparente –Ya pensaba yo que te había vuelto loco- bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos. –Pues si! Me voy a volver loco por las tonterías que hacen tú y Draco! Voy a terminar tomando antipsicóticos por su culpa!- Hermione rodó los ojos, sí que era dramático. –Ya ya deja de decir tonterías y dame tu mano- caminó hasta donde estaba el muchacho y se sentó en la mesita. Él la miró desconfiado pero aun así le tendió la mano.

Hermione apoyó suavemente la mano de Malfoy en su regazo y lo observó detenidamente, recién dándose cuenta que la mordida que le había dado si había sido fuerte pues coágulos de sangre se habían formado. Apretó los labios enojada consigo misma por haber reaccionado así, su vista se desvió de la mano que sostenía y la posó en el rostro de Malfoy. El salón estaba oscuro, ya había anochecido y solo la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba levemente una parte del aula. Malfoy podía sentir la mirada de Granger sobre él pero no se atrevía a voltear a verla… más bien no quería verla porque sentía algo extraño en su pecho y eso le fastidiaba. Si la miraba… temía hacer una estupidez… algo de lo que luego seguro se arrepentiría.

-M-Malfoy…- susurró Hermione tan cerca de él que podía sentir su dulce aliento golpeando su rostro. Quería salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no se movía –Qué…- respondió con voz seca.

-V-voy a…- la castaña tragó grueso nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando pero debía hacerlo… -Voy a comprobar algo si?- Malfoy sin entenderla giró su rostro y la observó unos segundos antes de verla acercarse a él y sentir los labios de Hermione Granger sobre los suyos, alzó las cejas sorprendido, su mano todavía entre las suyas, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, qué era lo que sentía?

No podía hacer eso… no… intentó pararse, alejarse de ella pero Hermione llevó su mano a su cuello para impedírselo. Lo atrajo a ella lentamente y colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Malfoy no entendía lo que ocurría pero ya no intentó alejarse. Se dejó llevar por la castaña, por su dulce sabor; cerrando los ojos lentamente profundizó el beso queriendo acercarse más de ella.

Con su mano en la cintura de la gryffindor la atrajo a él sentándola en su regazo, acarició su mejilla sin dejar de besarla. Hermione subió sus manos hasta entrelazarlos en los mechones rubios, jugando con ellos y como le gustaba aquella sensación, quería más de él. Ya estaba quedándose sin aire y finalmente tuvieron que separase pero ella no se alejó mucho de él. Apoyó su frente en la de Malfoy, podía sentir que él la miraba pero si abría los ojos no sabría que decir. Qué debía decir? Se preguntaba…

* * *

><p>Blaise y Luna corrieron agitados a la entrada del castillo, tuvieron suerte de haber tomado el último carruaje. Luna apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas agotada, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y su saco estaba completamente mojado, debajo de ella se había formado un gran charco de agua y sin querer saltó sobre el divertida.<p>

-Ah! Basta Lovegood- la detuvo Blaise limpiándose la cara y se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba expectante, debía alejarse de ella, terminar con aquella extraña relación que tenían. Sabía muy bien que no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Blaise comenzó a caminar y Luna lo siguió silenciosa, preguntándose si estaría muy molesto con ella. Ya casi no había alumnos, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos por lo que ella se armó de valor y aceleró el paso poniéndose al frente del slytherin extendiendo sus brazos. No podía dejar que se fuera.

El pelinegro guardó sus manos en el bolsillo y miró a otro lado, tenía el ceño fruncido solo quería ir a su habitación y regresar a ser quien era. Olvidarse del acuerdo entre la ravenclaw y él –Muévete- dijo con frialdad mientras la hacía a un lado con su cuerpo. Luna tropezó cayendo al suelo soltando un gemido.

–Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe Lovegood- le regañó Blaise arrodillándose a su lado, ella lo miró avergonzada y lo tomó del brazo para que no intentara irse de nuevo.

-Qué haces- dijo serio intentando soltarse de su agarre -Déjame-

-No- respondió con timidez sin verlo a los ojos.

-Hablo enserio!- repitió el slytherin sin éxito, la pequeña rubia lo tenía muy bien sujeto y aferraba su brazo contra ella.

-No!- respondió esta vez con más fuerza.

-Suéltame!-

-Te dije que NO! No lo haré! No te soltaré!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sus mejillas ardían al igual que sus orejas, ya no tenía la mirada plantada en el suelo, ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos, retadora. _–Genial… bien hecho Luna ahora si te escuchara…-_ pensaba con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de la mirada mortalmente seria de Blaise.

De pronto oyó un resoplido salir de la boca del slytherin junto con una carcajada, ella lo miraba confundida pestañeando una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ya algo enojada pues Zabini no dejaba de burlarse de ella. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de la ravenclaw, Blaise intentó detenerse pero aún se le escapaban algunas carcajadas –Bien hecho Lovegood- Luna se sorprendió ante sus palabras –Veo que sí tienes carácter después de todo- dijo sonriendo de lado y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Luna tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas _–Él es más raro que yo…-_ se decía. –E-entonces… no estabas enojado conmigo?- preguntó tomando su mano e impulsándose para ponerse de pie. –Claro que estuve enojado Lovegood- respondió arreglando su saco por el jaloneo de antes –Pero la escenita que acabas de hacer me demostró que no eres de las que se rinden fácilmente- la miró serio –Tu carácter Lovegood… debes aprender a usarlo. No porque los demás te vean ingenua significa que te debes dejar pisotear. Y en cuanto a Nott… debes estar segura si…- su cuerpo se tensó –Si realmente te gusta- Luna se quedó pensativa, abrió la boca pero no salió ni una palabra, solo asintió una vez y Blaise soltó el aire que retenía.

–Entonces harás todo lo que yo te diga-

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con la cabeza dándole vuelta, se estiró en su cama pateando suavemente sus sabanas, por suerte era domingo porque tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. En los ensayos que no había hecho el día anterior, en las cartas que debía haber mandado a sus padres, en su querida amiga Luna y finalmente con un retorcijón en su interior pensó en Malfoy.<p>

Pero en qué planeta tenía la cabeza para haberse atrevido a hacer semejante barbaridad. En serio, en qué estupidez estaba pensando, realmente tuvo suerte de que Malfoy no le haya lanzado un avada ayer. Se detuvo en pleno camino hacia su baño –Por qué Malfoy no la detuvo?- bueno... para ser sincera si había tratado de alejarse pero ella no lo dejó, un rubor subió a sus mejillas avergonzada. Ahora debía pensar una manera de salir de aquel embrollo, y ni siquiera había podido ver si Draco estaba bien porque al entrar a la sala común entró disparada a su habitación y se encerró.

-Ashh… que tonta soy…- se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces y se desvistió para tomar una larga ducha… y vaya que sí la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>-Tú!- gritó Malfoy al entrar a su habitación –Draco que que seguía durmiendo dio un brinco al cielo y cayó sentado en el suelo. –Tu!- volvió a repetir Malfoy acercándose a su otro yo tomándolo de su polo y tirando de él para ponerlo a su altura. –H-hola Malfoy…- respondió sonriendo aunque una pequeña gotita de sudor se formó en su frente.<p>

-Se puede saber dónde diablos te metiste ayer?!- gritó nuevamente acercándolo más a él.

-P-pero si cuando yo llegué a la sala común, Hermione y tú no estaban- respondió pensativo.

-Me refiero a antes de eso! Por qué llegaste tan tarde de Hogsmeade- gruñó enfadado empujando a Draco sobre la cama mientras él daba vueltas a la habitación. –Ahh…- murmuró comprendiendo –Me quedé buscando a Mione… la busqué por todos lados hasta que me topé con la pelirroja esa… uhmm la weasley y me dijo Qué te importa- exclamó Draco imitando a Ginny con una voz chillona. –Después de insistirle que era algo de los premios anuales me dijo que ya había regresado. Claro que para cuando la convencí ya era tarde y ella también estaba de regreso. Tuve que compartir carruaje con ella y sus amiguitos- hizo una mueca porque se la pasaron mirándolo mal y burlándose de él. –Y yo que creí que todos los gryffindors eran buenos…- bufó enojado.

-Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa?!- se giró molesto mirando amenazadoramente a Draco –Hermione y yo nos- pero se detuvo, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta todavía. Pudo ver que a Draco se le iluminó la mirada, al instante se arrepintió de aquel desliz, ahora tendría que soportar su interrogatorio. –No puede ser! La besaste?! Y me lo perdí?!- chilló eufórico.

-Quieres callarte?! No quiero que despiertes a la sabelotodo y para tu información fue ella la que me besó a mí!- exclamó Malfoy satisfecho aunque al darse cuenta de aquello sacudió la cabeza, esas no eran buenas noticias. Draco de inmediato se acercó a su otro yo dando brincos a su alrededor –Es lo mismo- dijo entusiasmado –Igual le correspondiste no?- El fuerte sonrojo de Malfoy lo delató haciéndolo saltar con más ganas. Por fín estaba reaccionando, a pesar de no haber hecho nada de lo que tenía planeado, las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. _–Solo un empujoncito más y estos dos tercos finalmente estarán juntos-_ pensó animado metiéndose al baño ignorando los gritos de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>-Donde está…- se preguntaba Luna mirando su colorido reloj, utilizaba unos jeans ceñidos de color azul, unos botines, una hermosa blusita bajo su saco color verde árbol que le quedaba a la perfección. Tenía un pequeño ganchito en forma de lazo a juego con su saco en la parte derecha de su cabello que le daba aquel toque angelical. Llevaba esperando casi 20 minutos y Blaise todavía no se aparecía por ningún lado, se suponía que debía estar haciendo trabajos en lugar de estar afuera cerca del lago perdiendo tiempo. Suspirando y mirando su reloj de pulsera una última vez, dio media vuelta para irse pero se estampó contra el pecho de un slytherin que acababa de llegar.<p>

-No puedes estar lejos de mí no Lovegood?- escuchó la voz varonil de aquel chico que le gustaba, pero tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos _–Donde está Blaise cuando se le necesita?-_ se preguntaba nerviosa mordisqueando el interior de su mejilla. –H-hola…- respondió tomando la mano que el muchacho le había tendido. El slytherin se rió y sonrió de lado –Qué haces aquí tan temprano- preguntó mientras se apoyaba sobre el árbol detrás de él.

-Uhm… pues…- Luna tartamudeaba, no era capaz de articular más palabras y eso la hizo sentir tonta… patética. Levantó la mirada y pudo notar a alguien batiendo los brazos a unos metros más atrás de Theo, ocultándose parcialmente detrás de un árbol. Era Blaise! Se entusiasmó y sin querer mostró una hermosa sonrisa, había llegado. Theo al darse cuenta, dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que tanto miraba y Blaise de inmediato se lanzó detrás del árbol ocultándose. Luna rio feliz.

Nott no logró ver nada y carraspeó la garganta haciéndole saber que todavía esperaba su respuesta. Aquello alertó a Luna que se sentía ligeramente incomoda, miró de reojo a Blaise esperando algo de apoyo aunque sea una mirada de seguridad. Lo vio levantar un brazo, haciéndole un gesto de que ella podía. Él tenía razón, no podía ser débil, no podía andar por el colegio dejándose pisotear por los demás como le había dicho la noche anterior. Debía defenderse ella misma y mostrar carácter.

Inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire, todo iba a ser diferente ahora… no se iba a dejar intimidar. Caminó hasta estar enfrente de Theo aunque no tan cerca, a unos seis pasos tal vez, levanto su mano derecha empujando su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás batiéndolo ligeramente –Quede en encontrarme con alguien pero todavía no llega- respondió con seguridad sin perder la tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Aquella repentina confianza no pasó desapercibida por Theodore, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior se acercó a la ravenclaw solo unos dos pasos. –Con qué esperas a alguien ah…- sus ojos le brillaban, Luna pudo notar aquello, le gustaban sus ojos. –Y se puede saber a quién Luna?- se acercó más. Su nombre salió suavemente de su boca y a ella le gustó como sonaba pero… algo se estremecía dentro de ella… no sabía si era bueno o malo. _–Pero en que piensas? Claro que es bueno-_ se reafirmaba ella. De pronto se dio cuenta que el slytherin se estaba acercando a ella, se inclinaba para acercar su rostro al suyo pues ella era mucho más baja y entonces ella se congeló. No podía… no podía besarlo todavía… ella no sabía cómo ni qué hacer y aquella seguridad que le había mostrado hace un momento desapareció.

Theo lentamente se había acercado, inclinándose poco a poco sobre ella pero sin tocarla todavía. Ya estaban a unos centímetros pero se sintió diferente, parpadeó un par de veces y tragó grueso, de cuando acá se sentía así? Observó el cabello de la pequeña ravenclaw levantarse suavemente por el viento, sus grandes ojos azules que antes no le habían llamado la atención de pronto lo congelaron, sus largas pestañas y después sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Ya no quedaba casi nada de espacio, él sonrió ante lo inocente que se veía, la besaría.

-Aquí estás Lovegood, te estuve buscando- aquella voz despertó a Luna de aquel trance y se alejó del slytherin que tenía tan cerca –Blaise!- llamó a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa y su rostro brillaba de alegría –Te estuve esperando- dijo casi en un susurro tomando el brazo de Zabini abrazándolo inconscientemente. Cuánto se alegraba de verlo.

Blaise pestañeó un par de veces y con una mano aun sin saber por qué lo hizo, le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Giró y pudo ver la cara de extrañeza de Nott que de inmediato recompuso, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo y con aquella sonrisa de lado estilo Malfoy pasó por su lado deteniéndose al estar a su altura –Nos vemos Luna- susurro y ella pudo sentir su aliento golpeando su rostro. Sin más el slytherin se alejó.

* * *

><p>-Hermione!- gritó un entusiasmado Draco entrando a su habitación dando brincos por todos lados, estaba tan contento por lo que Malfoy le había contado –Ya sabía yo que te gustábamos!- exclamó feliz lanzándose sobre la cama recién tendida. –Draco! Puedes tranquilizarte por favor? Vas a destruir todo- le regañó.<p>

Suspirando cansada se sentó a su lado, estaba segura que no se iría si no lo escuchaba –Dime por qué lo dices- preguntó.

-Porque… besaste a Malfoy!- gritó a todo pulmón por lo que Hermione le tuvo que tapar la boca con la almohada –SHhhhh! Cállate Draco! No lo digas tan alto!- la castaña se apresuró a cerrar su puerta. Quería poner un hechizo silenciador pero no encontraba su varita por ningún lado, estaba segura que la había dejado en su habitación pues no la tenía en Hogsmeade. –Oh… es cierto- dijo Draco –Tome prestada tu varita- sonrió tiernamente para no meterse en problemas.

-Pero como!- comenzó a gritar la gryffindor pero intentó calmarse, de nada servía gritarle pues ya se la había devuelto. –Te lo pasaré solo por esta vez Draco, para la próxima habrá consecuencias- le regañó mostrando su dedo índice. El rubio asintió fervientemente y se arrodilló a su lado con una mirada expectante.

-Y bien?- dijo finalmente pues Hermione no decía nada.

-Y bien qué…- respondió sin comprender.

Draco rodó los ojos –Hablo de Malfoy Hermione! Ya son novios? Se van a casar? Cuantos hijos van a tener?- preguntaba entusiasmado. Hermione negaba desesperadamente –T-tranquilízate! Solo fue un beso!- exclamó.

-Ay por favor Hermione, no me digas que no sentiste nada por Malfoy cuando lo besaste- le dijo con una ceja levantada. Ella suspiró cansada –No entiendes Draco… lo hice porque…- jugaba con sus manos –No sé por qué lo hice- terminó. El slytherin se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ambos chicos si que eran demasiado necios, todavía no podían aceptar la realidad. –Bien bien… lo que tú digas Mione-

La gryffindor se daba cuenta del comportamiento de Draco, realmente quería que algo pasara entre ella y Malfoy, y aunque aquella idea todavía le resultaba extraña, tenía que ser sincera con él, merecía la verdad. –Tienes razón…- dijo finalmente llamando la atención del rubio –Creo… que… siento… algo…- levantó su mano y le mostro una pequeñísima abertura entre sus dedos –por Malfoy-

-Yeeeeiii!- El arranque de entusiasmo apareció de nuevo, esta vez nada pudo detener a Draco, estaba demasiado feliz y eso la animó también.

Malfoy se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo, necesitaba pensar… las palabras que acababa de decir Granger le retumbaban en la cabeza. Se alejó de aquella puerta en la que había estado recostado… escuchando todo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Theodore había desaparecido por las puertas del castillo, Luna empezó a golpear a Blaise, más bien eran pequeñas palmaditas una tras otra y tras otra. –Espera Lovegood, qué haces?!- decía Blaise tratando de esquivarla hasta que se decidió por tomarle de las muñecas y detenerla. –Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- exclamó la rubia subiendo nuevamente el tono de su voz.-Por poco y él…!- Luna miró el piso, tenía las mejillas encendidas.<p>

Al instante volvió a levantar la mirada, esta vez muy seria –Casi me besa!- le gritó con fuerza.

El slytherin no entendía nada de lo que le decía –No te entiendo…- dijo soltándola –Querías que te besara?- vaya pregunta para más tonta pensó Zabini, claro que quería que Nott la besara.

-No tonto!- exclamó ella –Es que… yo… pues yo nunca… yo no tengo…- no sabía cómo decirle aquel secreto que guardaba, era tan vergonzoso… Acomodó su cabello hacia un lado y se sentó en el gras mirando el lago. Blaise hizo lo mismo y se acomodó cerca de ella. –No has tenido tu primer beso- al escuchar aquello Luna se sintió diminuta… algo patética. Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos _–Qué vergüenza…-_ pensó.

Blaise rio al verla toda roja ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la ravenclaw. Alzó los brazos para que supiera que no la fastidiaría más –No es para tanto Lovegood-

-Que no es para tanto?! Claro… como tú has besado a un millón de chicas desde que tenías 11- replicó ella.

-No digas tonterías Lovegood… desde los 9- le corrigió observándola con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa pícara. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desaprobación. Él estaba tan orgulloso de ser un player.

-Da lo mismo…- bufó ella.

-Oh vamos Lovegood, enserio te vas a poner así porque nunca antes has besado a alguien?-

-Sabes… el repetirlo a cada rato no me hace sentir mejor- dijo con una mueca –Es solo qué… bueno Theo definitivamente tiene experiencia y yo pues…- se miraba los botines –pues no quiero quedar como una tonta- Alzó de nuevo la vista al lago –Pero… tu ya lo sabías no?- lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta –P-por eso… no dejaste que me besara?-

Blaise se movió incomodo en su lugar –No estabas lista- se limitó a decir. En realidad no sabía que ella todavía no había besado a alguien pero… en aquel momento pensó que no podía besarlo… al menos no todavía.

Ella asintió, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y de pronto Luna soltó un grito de emoción que sobresaltó a Blaise –Demonios Lovegood, me asustaste!- exclamó con una mano en su pecho mirándola como si estuviera loca. Ella rio burlonamente y aplaudió un par de veces –Vaya slytherin resultaste eh…- dijo ella con sorna.

-Por qué gritaste así?!- insistió recomponiendo su postura.

A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos y juntó ambas manos a modo de súplica. El slytherin arqueó una ceja aun sin comprender –Creo que voy a necesitar un profesor Blaise- sonriente se acercó más al pelinegro quien la miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos –Y quien mejor que tú para enseñarme…- sin poder creérselo se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo índice. La rubia asintió enérgicamente y él al fin entendió lo que quería la ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>Hermione se estiró cansada en su asiento, volteó la vista a la ventana esperando ver el atardecer pero todo estaba oscuro. Suspiró agotada, estaba completamente estresada no solo por el hecho de haber estado escribiendo ensayos todo el día, sino también por haber estado encerrada en su habitación. No se había atrevido a salir por temor a encontrarse con cierto slytherin… No quería verlo sin antes haber planeado cuidadosamente lo que le diría.<p>

Sin darse cuenta escuchó varios gruñidos que provenían de su estómago, se lo sujetó con fuerza y suspiró resignada, tenía que comer algo o no podría concentrarse en nada que no fueran aquellos sonidos. Miró su reloj de pulsera, era la hora de la cena… entonces lo más probable era que Malfoy estuviera en el gran comedor lo cual le permitía ir a la cocina, buscar algo de comer y regresar a su cuarto sin encontrárselo. Aquello le alegró, caminó hacia su puerta y la entreabrió, iba saliendo poco a poco esperando escuchar algún ruido que le alertara que no estaba sola. Draco le había suplicado antes que lo dejara salir solo por unos minutos pues se estaba sofocando de estar tanto tiempo encerrado y ella sin poder negarle nada a aquel pucherito que hacía le dejó salir.

Habiendo comprobado que la sala común estuviera vacía se dirigió relajada a la cocina, abrió impaciente el refrigerador esperando encontrar algo de comida. Pero estaba completamente vacía, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, eso era usual ahora que tenían a Draco que se la pasaba comiendo. Tomó lo único que había ahí dentro que era el frasco de leche y empezó a buscar el cereal en el gabinete, comer aquello era mejor que nada. Sin embargo… algo en el ambiente se sentía extraño, sintió una leve corriente de aire que le indicó la entrada de alguien por la puerta _–Demonios…-_

Giró lentamente rogando en su mente que fuera Draco pero aquel sepulcral silencio señalaba todo lo contrario, y ahí estaba… el chico que evitaba –Malfoy…- se limitó a decir mientras retomaba la actividad que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida. El arrogante slytherin se había quedado plantado en la entrada, no esperaba ver a Granger fuera de su cuarto porque se la había pasado todo el día encerrada obviamente evitándolo. Él aún tenía muchas dudas pensaba mientras sujetaba con fuerza su saeta de fuego… tal vez era momento de aclarar todo de una vez por todas y solo estaría seguro de una manera.

Dejó caer su escoba lo cual sobresaltó a Hermione, vio al slytherin acercarse a ella decidido, no pudo evitar retroceder un poco pero Malfoy la detuvo tomándola del brazo atrayéndola a él. Malfoy mantuvo el contacto visual sin decir nada, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos hasta que finalmente los cerró y unió sus labios a los suyos. El cerebro de la gryffindor todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un intento de decirle que se alejara entreabrió los labios y él aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso e introducir su lengua a su boca con ansiedad tomándola de su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Hermione se debatía entre empujarlo o dejar que la siguiera besando, pero cada vez era más difícil intentar alejarlo, sus manos que antes empujaban su pecho resistiendo el acercamiento ahora se encontraban acariciándolo. El slytherin la empujó impaciente con su cuerpo contra la pared de la cocina, aun sin liberarla del beso e inclinándose más mordiendo su labio inferior-

Un gemido de Granger bastó para despertarlo y se apartó de ella tan bruscamente como se había acercado. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Draco Malfoy se debatía en una lucha interna, por un lado recordando los apasionados besos de Granger, pasó su lengua sobre su labio saboreando aun su sabor, la sensación de ella sobre él, todo le daba vueltas.

-P-pero… qué estamos haciendo Malfoy?- preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé Granger…- respondió sincero, no tenía la menor idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chicaas! Mis queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado muchísimo el capítulo porque yo me divertí escribiendolo. Se que hubo mucho Blaise/Luna/Theo pero es parte de la historia jaja No lo pude evitar porque es una pareja que tambien me gusta :) **

**Y si, por fin Malfoy se decidió a besar a Hermione y el más entusiasmado será Draco como siempre. Hermione por su parte tiene un millon de preguntas en la cabeza, su relación con el slytherin cambiaría a partir de ahora o seguiría igual? Es una pregunta que solo Malfoy podrá responder en el siguiente capítulo. En fin, me gustaría saber mucho lo que piensan y si les gustó este capitulo, espero que sí.**

**Alegrenme el día con un Review :)**

**Las quiero a todas! **

**xoxo**

**Karina349**


	10. El destino solo complica las cosas

**Disclaimer: ****No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: EL DESTINO SOLO COMPLICA LAS COSAS<strong>

-Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?- aquella en definitiva era la pregunta correcta. Como es que habían llegado a esa extraña y tan poco probable situación? Acaso era un sueño? O mejor una pesadilla de la cual ambos querían despertar. De por sí ya todo era más complicado con la presencia del otro Malfoy como para tener que pensar en sus… sentimientos?. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo.

Los premios anuales desviaban las miradas, negándose rotundamente a ver los ojos del otro. Lo que parecían ser horas no eran más que minutos, y ahí seguían los dos estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts, sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo solucionar aquel embrollo.

Hermione inhaló profundamente, preparándose mentalmente, ya no podía soportar aquel silencio que no hacía más que empeorar todo –Malfoy- se escuchó su voz y el muchacho se tensó de inmediato –Yo… bueno, yo creo que…-jugaba con sus manos nerviosa –Por merlín!- exclamó con frustración haciendo saltar al rubio.

-Demonios Granger!- bramó Malfoy molesto con la mano en su pecho –Qué diablos te ocurre!- recompuso su postura y la miró exasperado.

La gryffindor caminaba de un lado a otro por la cocina para luego terminar en la sala mordisqueando su labio inferior –Es que esto me aterra tanto como a ti Malfoy!- respondió sin detenerse.

-Yo no estoy asustado!- replicó él enojado, alzando la cabeza altivo.

–Ay por favor Malfoy!- ella rodó los ojos, aquel no era el momento para su escenita de típico Malfoy engreído y arrogante. –Esto es serio- dejó de caminar y lo enfrentó. –No puedes decirme que esto no te asusta-

Malfoy tragó grueso, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio y la bajó con fuerza furioso –No lo sé ok Granger?!- se acercó bruscamente a ella tomándola por los hombros acercándola a él, su respiración agitada golpeaba su rostro, su esencia de vainilla inundaba sus sentidos. Apretó ligeramente su agarre y la soltó volteándose como si aquel contacto le quemara.

-Realmente no sé qué es esto- susurró Hermione fijando la vista en el suelo –Pero… si no desaparece?- preguntó observando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo–Esto es…- comenzó a decir y se dejó caer en el sofá, frotó sus ojos para luego apoyar la cabeza entre sus manos –Mira Granger… la verdad no tenemos por qué ponerle nombre a esto- levantó la mirada con determinación y la fijó en ella –Esto…- se señaló y luego a Hermione –Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo…-

-No es nada y probablemente nunca lo sea- no rompió la conexión, quería que ella supiera que debían ponerle fin a aquel sentimiento que recién empezaba a surgir en ambos –Es solo Draco jugando con nosotros- dijo convencido y aquellas palabras quebraron algo en su interior.

Ella sabía que tenía razón, todo lo que decía el slytherin tenía sentido, desde que Draco apareció, su mente estaba más alborotada que nunca. Inhaló profundamente, si… eso debía ser. Después de todo, nunca en sus años en Hogwarts había visto a Draco Malfoy de otra manera que no fuera con odio o molestia. Aquel sentimiento que había surgido, no era más que un error. El más grande de su vida.

No había ninguna otra explicación, después de todo… como podía olvidar el resentimiento que sentía por el slytherin para reemplazarlo por… afecto? Una corriente helada pasó por su cuerpo.

–Tienes razón- contestó decidida.

El acuerdo de la castaña lo tomó desprevenido, había escuchado bien? –E-entonces…- comenzó a decir él esperando que continuara.

-Entonces nada…- se limitó a decir sentándose en el sillón cruzándose de brazos –Esto jamás pasó y volveremos a ser nosotros mismos- afirmó.

Él la miró incrédulo de pronto apretando sus manos –Acaso… pretendes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?- preguntó con recelo.

Hermione asintió una vez –Esa me parece la solución más…- se movió incomoda en el asiento y aclaró sus garganta -…práctica-

Después de aquellas palabras ninguno dijo nada más. El sepulcral silencio se extendió por la sala común y al cabo de unos minutos se hizo insoportable. Sin poder tolerarlo más, Malfoy se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación sin voltear a verla antes de azotar la puerta.

Hermione movía su pie impaciente, acomodándose aquel mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja una y otra vez. Aquella era la decisión correcta… estaba segura de ello. O no?

* * *

><p>Luna comía tranquilamente en el gran comedor, disfrutando su desayuno. Se había dado cuenta desde que entró que había llamado la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, principalmente del sector masculino.<br>Aquello le resultaba algo inquietante, no estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran de otra manera que no sea burla o con superioridad. Varios chicos le sonreían y uno que otro se atrevían a guiñarle el ojo, logrando que sus orejas le ardieran.

Disimuladamente busco con la mirada en la mesa de slytherin a su nuevo amigo pero todavía no había llegado. Sin querer se topó con la intensa mirada de Theodore Nott. El guardián de slytherin tenía en su mano una manzana verde y le dio un mordida sin perder la conexión con la rubia.

Aquello fue todo lo que la pequeña ravenclaw pudo soportar, aun sin terminar su plato y con sus mejillas totalmente teñidas de rosa se puso de pie torpemente y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo del gran comedor. Ya afuera, agito su mano de arriba a abajo acalorada. Como era posible que Theo pudiera provocar aquella reacción con una simple mirada?

-Hey- Luna dio un respingo dejando caer su mochila - Oh eres tu Blaise- dijo aliviada.  
>-Si... a mí también me da gusto verte ah...-<p>

Luna sonrió -Blaise!- lo llamó entusiasmada y le dio un pequeño abrazo mirándolo divertida.  
>El slytherin rodó los ojos pero sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvearan. Le acomodó el lasito azul que tenía en su cabello y recogió su mochila poniéndosela en el hombro.<p>

-Vamos, te llevo a tu salón- movió la cabeza indicándole la dirección.  
>-Pero... Todavía no has comido nada...- comentó ella intentando tomar su mochila pero el slytherin se negó.<p>

-No hay problema, luego iré por algo rápido a las cocinas- ella sin estar muy convencida lo siguió.

-Oh!- exclamó recordando algo y busco dentro de su túnica. -Puedes comer esto!- sonrió ampliamente tendiéndole una pequeña barrita en sus manos. Blaise miró el objeto curioso y lo tomó -Qué es?-

-Es un barra energética- continuó al no recibir respuesta de él -Es una barra de cereal, Hermione me regaló todo un paquete de ellas, sus papas se las enviaron-  
>-Comida muggle- murmuró levantando una ceja. Nunca había sido gran fan de los muggles.<br>-Oh vamos Zabini!- exclamó ella riendo -No te lo ofrecería si no fuera agradable no crees?- tenía las manos en la cintura y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho.

-De eso no estoy seguro- Luna apretó los labios y estaba a punto de replicar -Bien bien no pongas esa cara Lovegood- dijo el chico tomando la barrita de cereal abriéndola. Le dio una buena mordida y tras saborearla se alzó de hombros. No quería admitirlo... pero la verdad era que estaba muy buena.

La ravenclaw rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de ello y rio al verlo dar otra mordida a la barrita que ya casi había terminado. Regresó a su lado y entrelazó sus brazos con el suyo retomando el camino. Pudo sentir a Blaise tensarse bajo su agarre y recordó lo que le había pedido.

-Así que...- comenzó a decir incómoda -Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?- preguntó nerviosa mirándolo de reojo.  
>-Uhm?- soltó el pelinegro sin mucho interés y siguió comiendo -Sobre qué?-<br>-Ya sabes...- Giró a ver que no hubiera nadie cerca y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la oreja del alto muchacho.

-Sobre el…- sintió un cosquilleo en su oído -B-e-s-o...- Blaise se atragantó y empezó a toser en lo que Luna le daba palmaditas en la espalda preocupada. Después de recuperar el aliento la miró sorprendido -Iba en serio?- alzó una ceja incrédulo pero ella asintió acomodando su cabello a un lado.

-Debes estar bromeando- soltó un bufido y siguió caminando rápidamente haciendo que ella corriera tras él.  
>-Oh vamos Blaise?!- Insistió jalonando la manga de su túnica como si fuera una niña pequeña -No- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de la serpiente.<p>

-Oh por favor siii?- repetía.  
>-No Luna y no insistas que no lo haré- comentó en definitiva.<br>Luna se detuvo molesta cruzándose de brazos. Observándolo desafiante. -Enséñame- dijo determinada, no se movería hasta que aceptara, ya de por si era humillante tener que pedir algo como aquello como para tener que suplicar.

Blaise se giró, paso una mano por su cabello en un inútil intento de calmarse -No haré eso que me pides, así que no insistas más- se repuso arrugando la frente.

La ravenclaw puso una mano en su cintura y entrecerró los ojos -Haber... Déjame ver si me quedó claro- replicó acercándose unos pasos -Tu... - señalo al chico -El gran player de Hogwarts, que ha besado a lo que parece ser centenas de chicas- extendió los brazos mostrándole la gran cantidad -Te niegas la oportunidad de aprovechar el ofrecimiento de una?- sus mejillas enrojecieron con furor al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, tal vez ofrecimiento no haya sido la palabra más apropiada.

Al darse cuenta de ello el slytherin sonrió de lado arrogante, altivo y con el ego inflado. Caminó hacia ella y la rodeo observándola de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho _-Vaya genial idea de molestar a una serpiente Luna_- tragó grueso.  
>Se quedó en su lugar como de piedra, notando como él la observaba con detenimiento con aquella sonrisa arrogante y endemoniadamente sexy. Aquel pensamiento sólo intensificó el color de sus mejillas.<p>

-Aún no lo sé Luna- escuchó la seductora voz del muchacho, sus palabras golpeando suavemente en su oído -No podrías conmigo- se tensó ante aquella seguridad que demostraba -Soy demasiado...- el pelinegro se puso frente a ella y acercó su rostro al suyo, observando sus labios sonrosados y relamió los suyos -Intenso...- Luna pudo ver una llama flamante en sus ojos, aquel brillo la estremeció y ya no pudo más, desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzada y la fijó en un punto ciego.

Blaise rio, se enderezó lentamente orgulloso y satisfecho con su reacción. Guardó una mano en su bolsillo -Si crees poder conmigo solo házmelo saber y ten por seguro que jamás- levanto una ceja arrogante -jamás lo olvidarás-  
>Sin decir nada más siguió su camino sin esperar a la ravenclaw que estaba más colorada de nunca. El calor la sofocaba y debió sacarse la capa pues sentía hervía dentro de ella. De cuándo acá Blaise se comportaba de aquella manera. Agitó la mano frente a ella esperando recobrar un poco de aire, nunca antes se había sentido tan abstraída por la presencia de alguien, ni siquiera Theo la había llevado a sentirse de tal manera.<p>

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire- respiró hondo, no importaba que Blaise se hubiera llevado su mochila, ahora lo único que quería era que su corazón dejara de golpear agitado su pecho.

* * *

><p>En el otro extremo del castillo se encontraba Draco dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. Como era de esperarse, Malfoy había arruinado todo -Eres un idiota lo sabias- se ganó una mirada fulminante de su clon -Por qué tienes que ser tan necio!- chillo acercándose al rubio que se encontraba recostado en la cama con las manos bajo su cabeza.<p>

-Estábamos así de cerca Malfoy- mostró una pequeña separación entre sus dedos -Y tu...- le golpeó el brazo -Tenías que arruinarlo todo-

Malfoy había tenido que soportar los reproches de Draco desde la noche anterior, no había parado de quejarse y ya se estaba hartando -Tonto tonto tonto tonto- repetía su otro yo sosteniendo su cabeza agitándola de un lado a otro.

-Y qué demonios esperabas que pasara eh?!- bramó finalmente furioso poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Draco amenazante. Lo empujó sin contenerse -Que estuviera conmigo?!- lo empujó una vez más con más fuerza -Que fuera mi novia?!- lo tiró al suelo y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-Que fueras feliz Malfoy- murmuró su otro yo mirándolo con igual intensidad, tomando sus manos en un fallido intento de apaciguarlo. Malfoy soltó una carcajada y lo dejó caer por completo. -No digas estupideces Draco- gruñó con fastidio y caminó hacia la puerta mirándolo sobre su hombro -Lo último que necesito para ser feliz es a esa testaruda sabelotodo- dicho esto azotó la puerta, aquello ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre aquello.

* * *

><p>-Demonios- maldecía por lo bajo pateando una mochila de un niño de primero fuera de su camino. No sabía hacia donde iba pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en su torre. No podía tener ni un minuto de paz en su propia habitación porque el idiota de su otro yo no hacía más que hablar de Granger. Todo el tiempo que Hermione esto que Hermione lo otro. –Arggh- gruñó fastidiado, soltó su corbata y la arrojó al suelo. Se acercó al gran ventanal que daba a los jardines y apoyó sus manos en él.<p>

Cerró sus ojos y recordó lo ocurrido en aquel aula vacía. La cercanía de Granger, su aroma, sus labios… Golpeó con fuerza el muro y abrió los ojos en donde ahora dominaba la inseguridad y el temor –Esto es una pesadilla-

* * *

><p>Luna había faltado a sus clases de la mañana y de la tarde, e incluso al almuerzo pues había estado evitando a Blaise. Miraba sus zapatos distraídamente mientras caminaba hasta que vio unos negros bien plantados frente a ella. Ladeó la cabeza confundida y levantó la mirada para encontrar a un alto muchacho frente a ella.<p>

Observó detenidamente sus masculinas facciones, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Traía puesto el uniforme de quidditch de Hufflepuff y a juzgar por su aspecto agotado podía entender que acababa de tener una práctica con su equipo. –Uhm uhm…- carraspeó la garganta el muchacho y le sonrió.

Luna enrojeció por el hecho de haberlo examinado de pies a cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cabeza riendo tontamente avergonzada. Aquel acto le pareció de por demás adorable –Hola- saludó tendiendo su mano –Soy Zacharias Smith-

La pequeña ravenclaw parpadeó un par de veces y tomó su mano sin decir nada. El rubio amplió su sonrisa –Esperaba que pudieras decirme tu nombre- dijo divertido.

-Oh… lo siento!- sacudió su cabeza –Me llamo Luna. Luna Lovegood-

-Y qué haces por aquí Luna?- preguntó apoyándose en su escoba.

Recién en aquel momento se dio cuenta donde estaba, había caminado sin rumbo y ahora estaba en el campo de quidditch. –Creo… que me distraje y sin querer llegué hasta aquí- respondió, se sentía algo tonta.

-Ya veo…- asintió –Pero ya se acerca la hora de la cena así que será mejor que retornemos- sugirió indicándole el camino para que pasara ella primero. La rubia sonrió ante el gesto y caminaron juntos de regreso al castillo.

-Me parece haberte visto antes…- comentó ella frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar –Eres… el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff cierto?!- juntó sus manos en una palma.

-Pues de hecho si…- sonrió el hufflepuff avergonzado frotando su cuello. No era de los que solía presumir su posición.

-Wow!- exclamó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos –Sí que eres genial! El partido pasado sí que nos dieron una paliza!- aplaudió maravillada sin darse cuenta que eso significaba que su propia casa había perdido. –Lo hicieron genial-

-Te lo agradezco Luna, de hecho si hemos estado trabajando duro para derrotar al equipo de gryffindor que por ahora es nuestro principal objetivo- frunció el ceño profundamente, realmente quería ganar la copa este año.

-Pues si siguen así estoy segura que lo lograrán- lo animó con los brazos levantados y apretando ligeramente los puños. Su frescura y pasión lo atrajeron de inmediato. A pesar de haber terminado agotado de aquella práctica, sentía que reponía energía con cada cumplido que le hacía. –Nunca te había visto de cerca Luna- le dijo acercándose un poco mas a su lado –Eres muy bonita- sonrió al ver que ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas instintivamente y bajo la mirada.

-G-gracias-

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo deteniéndose en lo que ella asentía –Podría… invitarte a salir?-

Ok en definitiva Luna era un tomate, pestañeaba sin parar y apretó los labios confundida –Puedo?- insistió el rubio que ahora él también tenía algo de color en su rostro.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Luna –Supongo… que sí podrías- sonrió de lado nerviosa.

El hufflepuff no contuvo la amplia sonrisa y se acercó a ella tomando su mano derecha de su mejilla y la acercó lentamente a su rostro para posar sus labios sobre ella. Aquello le pareció de lo más tierno a Luna y lo observó casi embobada hasta que el muchacho se enderezó aun sin soltar su mano.

-Interrumpo?- se oyó una voz tosca y rasposa frente a ellos.

Luna giró y de inmediato arranchó su mano del agarre de Zacharias y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Oh pero por favor que mi presencia no los incomode- siseó entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla de forma altiva.

-Uhm… B-Blaise- Luna no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, como si hubiera hecha algo horrible. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse.

-Zabini- asintió Zacharias saludando al slytherin.

-Smith- respondió con tono despectivo y mirándolo de arriba abajo –Practicando tan pronto?- preguntó con aquella mueca sonrisa dominada por los slytherins –Te aseguro que no vale la pena perder el tiempo en prácticas- siseó –Todo el colegio sabe que ni llegarán a las semifinales- El rubio apretó el agarre de su escoba avanzando amenazadoramente hacia la serpiente. Era de su altura así que se miraban fijamente de forma retadora.

-Sabes que es verdad- se burló Blaise socarronamente enfureciendo más al muchacho frente a él.

-Y tú qué sabes Zabini- escupió su nombre –Tú ni siquiera perteneces al equipo de slytherin- se burló –Y tampoco es que hiciera falta otro jugador en su equipo que juegue sucio-

Blaise lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared –Soy guardián del equipo Smith- dijo con furia en sus ojos.

-Oh enserio? Ah ya recuerdo… fuiste reemplazado por Nott cierto?- Zabini no aguantó más y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro haciendo que el capitán de Hufflepuff cayera al suelo. Luna brincó asustada. Turnando su mirada en Zacharias y luego en Blaise.

-Basta! Deténganse por favor!- suplicó intentando separarlos pero ninguno le hacía caso.

El pelinegro lo golpeaba una y otra vez en sus costillas, haciendo que Smith gruñera de dolor. A pesar de que ambos tenían la misma complexión musculosa y fuerte, Blaise sin duda era más temerario, su furia iba más allá de lo que se podía imaginar.

Luna observaba con desesperación, por un segundo vio a Smith empujarlo de lleno contra la pared y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba estampó su puño en el estómago de Blaise. El slytherin soltó un quejido ronco, como pudo terminó boca abajo apoyándose en sus manos tratando de recobrar el aliento. El cazador no desperdició aquella oportunidad y justo cuando lo iba a patear para darle el golpe definitivo, Luna se interpuso con los brazos extendidos.

El Hufflepuff pudo detenerse a tiempo y aunque la ira todavía estaba presente en sus ojos, suavizó su mirada al verla con los ojos llorosos. –Luna…- comenzó a decir haciendo ademán de acercarse pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo lastimes más- suplicó con la voz quebrada –Por favor- rompió en llanto aun sin bajar los brazos.

El chico se limpió la sangre de su labio y asintió con la mirada en el suelo –Lo siento- fueron sus palabras antes de recoger su escoba y desaparecer por el pasillo.

La pequeña ravenclaw esperó a que se fuera Smith y de inmediato se agachó a ver a Blaise limpiando la sangre que tenía en el rostro con su pañuelo azul. El slytherin le empujó la mano pero ella insistió tratando de ayudarlo.

-Suéltame Lovegood!- gritó el slytherin asustándola y alejándola de él. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie apoyándose contra la pared y recostándose en ella respirando pesadamente. Escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar enderezarse. _–Cómo es que había perdido la cordura?!-_ se regañó, él nunca había sido una persona impulsiva.

Luna quiso acercarse pero él la fulminó con la mirada deteniéndola al instante. Con todo el orgullo que le quedaba hizo su camino por los pasillos, tambaleándose pero sin atreverse a caer. Luna lo seguía en silencio y con la mirada baja, quería asegurarse de que fuera donde la señora Pomfrey o que al menos llegara a salvo a su sala común. El sltyherin se detuvo de pronto y ella hizo lo mismo, mirando sus zapatos con tristeza.

El muchacho miró por su hombro –Estás bien?- preguntó serio, intentando borrar aquella nota de preocupación en su voz.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas y asintió –S-si Blaise- él exhaló profundamente, al parecer aliviado.

Siguió avanzando pero se detuvo a dos pasos, apretó sus manos conteniéndose. –Dímelo Blaise- susurró la rubia observándolo. El chico se giró con violencia y el dolor inundó su lado derecho, sostuvo el lugar donde lo habían golpeado. -He dicho que no te acerces- rugió molesto al verla acercarse.

-Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él Lovegood- un aire frío se caló por el cuerpo de la chica al oír su voz tan vacía. –Dímelo!- exigió y ella no pudo hacer nada más que encogerse en ella misma.

-Yo…- dijo con voz temblorosa. –No te entiendo Blaise- terminó de decir y aquello pareció enfurecerlo más.

-Acaso crees que soy estúpido?!- amenazante se acercó a ella emoujandola contra la pared y encerrándola entre sus brazos. La intensidad de su mirada asustaba a Luna. Aquel no era el Blaise que ella conocía y eso le aterraba. –Acaso crees que te transformé para que anduvieras tras todos los chicos del colegio? Ah?- escupió con odio –Crees que fui tan imbécil de ayudarte para que fueras una zor- El golpe en su mejilla resonó en el vacío corredor. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sin cambiar de posición le lanzó una gélida mirada a Luna. _–Qué había pasado con su Blaise?-_ se preguntaba temblando bajo la cercanía del slytherin y también por temor.

Zabini sonrió vacío –No me digas que te ofendí-

-Basta- murmuró Luna asustada pero decidida.

-Qué? Acaso no te gusta que esté cerca de ti?- repitió con una voz fría y llena de… rencor? Decepción? O era tal vez... –Oh vamos Luna- susurró su nombre de forma seca –Parecías disfrutar de la compañía de Smith- Acercó su rostro al de ella enfocándose en sus ojos que lo veían temeresos y cristalizados –Acaso Nott te aburrió?- ladeó la cabeza recorriendo con su nariz el cuello de la ravenclaw hasta llegar a su mejilla –Quien sigue ahora?-

-Basta Blaise- repitió quebrándose. Quería que se detuviera. Que se alejara de ella. Que la dejara sola. Pero lo que más quería era entender qué era lo que le pasaba? Donde había quedado el Blaise que la había hecho sentir feliz y segura? Donde estaba?

-Luna…- siguió ahora jugando con su cabello, soltando el lazo azul que lo sujetaba. –No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?- se burló.

-No lo eres!- gritó ella con fuerza empujándolo pero él no se apartó de ella sino que la empujó con su cuerpo aún más contra la pared.

-Qué me dices de aquel beso eh?- susurró él cerca de sus labios y se relamió los suyos –Debería ser el primero no te parece?- Luna sentía sus respiración golpeando sus mejillas, su piel se le había erizado por el contacto y proximidad. Ella lo miró confundida y en aquella mirada había algo extraño. Blaise se dio cuenta y se apartó bruscamente de ella.

_-Pero qué demonios le ocurría?-_ estaba nervioso y se le notaba, la barrera fría que había formado hace unos minutos se había derrumbado regresándolo a la realidad. Se pasó la mano por su cabello frustrado, -Yo…- como había sido tan idiota para tratar a la persona más pura del colegio de aquella manera? Se sentía una escoria.

–Yo…- pero no continuó pues la ravenclaw se había lanzado a sus brazos llorando si contención alguna en su pecho, escuchaba sus sollozos y aquello solo lo hizo sentirse peor. –Blaise… Qué bueno que eres tú de nuevo- lloró hundiendo más su rostro en su cuello. Y él la sostuvo sin querer separarse.

Luna levantó la mirada y posó una mano en su mejilla. El roce cálido en su rostro lo hizo sentirse en paz. Cerró los ojos esperando conservar aquel momento en su mente, su aroma. Y ahí fue cuando sucedió. Luna se había puesto de puntitas y apoyando su mano en su pecho firme, juntó sus labios a los suyos con delicadeza.

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella se separó sonriéndole. –Solo acertaste en una cosa Blaise- dijo de forma inocente observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules –Sí debías ser el primero- Ella amplió su sonrisa y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura atrayéndolo a ella.

* * *

><p>-Hermione...- la castaña mordió su labio inferior ignorando los golpes en su puerta. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil evitar al rubio. La buscaba de día antes de ir a clase, por la tarde al regresar del almuerzo y por las noches justo antes de dormir. Tanto que estaba considerando seriamente regresar a la torre de gryffindor.<p>

-Sé que estás ahí Mione... te vi entrar hace unos minutos- la gryffindor suspiró cansada -Pasa Draco-

El muchacho asomó su cabeza por la puerta y con timidez entró a la habitación sentándose junto a Hermione en su cama. -Se de lo que quieres hablar y te ruego que no lo hagas Draco- dijo Hermione suplicándole.  
>Draco miró sus manos en su regazo y asintió. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio perturbador e inquietante.<p>

-Pero es que no comprendo nada Hermione!- exclamó el rubio exasperado y ella se golpeó la frente con su mano. Sabía muy bien que Draco no podría contenerse. -Un día lo besas. Otro día él te besa. Luego se vuelven a besar. Y ahora resulta que no sienten nada el uno por el otro?! Es ridículo!- chilló molesto.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de hablar, el más afectado por aquella situación era el inocente rubio que no comprendía nada -Draco- susurró su nombre con ternura tomando su mano -Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero simplemente no estaba destinado a pasar- afirmó con cuidado.

-Sé que tú crees que Malfoy es un arrogante estúpido egocéntrico pero te aseguro que no es así Mione!- regresó a la cama y la miro suplicante -Dale una oportunidad si?- apretó su agarre y llevó sus manos al pecho -Por favor- su mirada se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos -Te lo suplico- insistía acercándose más a ella.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, aquella imagen del tierno rubio le rompía el corazón, pero... darle una oportunidad a Malfoy? Era en definitiva una locura. Sabía muy bien que sentía algo... Bueno no sabía cómo calificarlo aún pero si sentía algo por el rubio. Pero salir con él, era llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

-Vamos Mione, hazme este único favor. Te lo suplico!- la soltó y se arrodilló frente a ella rompiendo en llanto sorprendiendo por completo a la castaña que se arrodilló a su lado intentando calmarlo. -Oh vamos Draco no hagas esto- lo miro preocupada.

-Ahhhhh por que no quieres salir conmigo Hermione?! Por qué?!- se hechó a llorar más libremente –Acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?- Esas palabras enrojecieron a la gryffindor -Es por eso cierto?! Soy horrible!- el lloriqueo del rubio se hizo más fuerte y Hermione había quedado más que sorprendida.

... eres horrible Draco...- dijo entrecortadamente -Oh Draco por favor no hag...-  
>-Por queee?! Por qué?! Aaah por qué Mione? No me quieres?- siguió el rubio totalmente rojo y empapado de lágrimas.<p>

No sabía qué hacer, se mordía el labio preocupada de que Malfoy pudiera oírlos, pero aceptar? La castaña cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente -Esta bien Draco lo haré- no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

El rubio la miró aún lloroso y triste sin poder creer lo que decía -Lo harás?- ella asintió y levantó su dedo índice -Pero serás tú quien hable con Malfoy porque estoy segura de que no querrá escucharme a mí- dijo ella finalmente agotada.

Draco estaba a punto de romper en llanto de nuevo -Draco por favor- insistió Hermione intentando calmarlo antes que iniciara otro berrinche, sus oídos ya habían sufrido bastante -Por qué Hermione por qué?- siguió lloriqueando.

-Lo haré- se escuchó una voz profunda que hizo que Draco se callara de inmediato y volteara a ver a la persona que los había interrumpido. Hermione se sonrojó al verlo y agitó la cabeza intentando controlarse.

-Lo harás?- preguntó Draco limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su polera negra.

Malfoy pasó con dificultad la saliva acumulada en su boca y asintió. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas -Maravilloso!- se puso de pie sobando sus rodilla que le habían empezado a doler -Ahora si puedo ir a comer algo- se frotó su estómago que gruñía con fuerza

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- les mostró una tierna sonrisa y salió de la habitación dando unos brinquitos llenos de felicidad -Los espero abajo!- y sin más desapareció.

Hermione estaba más que en shock. Había sido una trampa del pequeño duende ese, de pronto se empezó a poner roja de ira. Como había podido caer en el truco de la manipuladora serpiente. -Es... es...- apretó sus puños -Arrgh... Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!- se paró echando humo.

Malfoy que la había visto transformarse de una cariñosa y preocupada gryffindor a una molesta y aterradora leona se burló socarronamente de ella. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada -T-tu!- lo señaló con su dedo índice -Sabías que esto era una trampa!- le gritó segura.

Malfoy se alzó de hombros recostándose en el marco de la puerta -El mocoso no ha dejado de molestarme desde aquel día y francamente ya me canse de tener que soportarlo joder toda la noche- hizo aquella mueca sonrisa típica de un Malfoy.

Y eso solo empeoró la situación pues Hermione había comenzado a lanzarle todo lo que tenía cerca de sus manos. -Ustedes dos me están volviendo loca!- chillo por última vez y azotó la puerta. No quería ver más a ninguno de los dos.  
>Sin embargo, una vez cerrada la puerta, se apoyó suavemente contra ella. Sin querer dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y resbaló por la puerta hasta caer al suelo sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera.<p>

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta ocurría exactamente lo mismo con el slytherin. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquella tonta sonrisa que sabía que tenía en el rostro y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba una muy larga ducha

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. Ya habían terminado sus clases de la mañana y tenía periodo libre antes del almuerzo. -Hermione!- la castaña levantó la mirada y vio a Luna acercarse.<p>

-Luna! Creí que ya no vendrías-  
>-Lo sé, lo siento Mione- se sentó a su lado -Es que me encontré con Blaise y ...- la ravenclaw se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y aquella mañana para su mala suerte se había encontrado con Blaise saliendo de sus clases. Era obvio que ambos se pusieron nerviosos y de inmediato ella se diculpó pues había quedado con una amiga de verla.<p>

-En fin...- era preferible cambiar de tema.

-Fue él quien te regaló todos esos paquetes que llevabas el otro día?- los ojos de Luna se abrieron -Si bueno...- jugó con sus manos.  
>-Jaja no hace falta que me des explicaciones Luna- comentó notando la incomodidad de su amiga -Por cierto te ves muy bonita hoy- ella sonrió feliz y se acomodó la vinchita de su cabello.<br>-Y como va todo con... Uhm... con Theo. Todo en orden?- la castaña había quedado sumamente preocupada por Luna desde lo ocurrido en Madam Puddifoot.  
>-Pues...- no sabía como responder a esa pregunta, no había pensado mucho en Theo últimamente y aquello le resultaba extraño pues siempre lo hacía.-Creo que todo... está en orden- dijo no muy convencida.<p>

-Y me podría decir qué tiene que ver Blaise en todo esto?- preguntó atenta a su reacción.

-Pues…- se aclaró la garganta que de pronto se le había secado -Blaise me ha estado ayudando con Theo- observó el lago pensativa –Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo Mione. Me siento una persona totalmente diferente gracias a el- regresó su atención a la castaña -Y no lo digo por la ropa que me regaló, no. Sino que me ha hecho una persona más segura y mi confianza aumentó así de alto- levantó su brazo lo más alto que pudo riendo.

-Bueno realmente me alegra que él sea de más ayuda que yo. Creo que yo solo empeoré las cosas-  
>-Nada de eso Mione! Tu iniciaste todo! Si no fuera por ti, Quien sabe… ahora estaría en algún rincón observando a Theo desde lejos pero gracias a Merlín que no lo estoy- se carcajeó ante el pensamiento acosador.<br>-Entonces me parece muy bien Luna. Espero que pronto Theo se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Ten por seguro que lo hará-

-Si...- respondió ella distraída, no entendía cómo se sentirse respecto a eso. Hermione regresó la vista a su libro y suspiró.

-Pasa algo Mione? Hoy te ves... más cansada que otros días. No deberías exigirte demasiado con los estudios- posó su mano en su pierna y la sacudió un poco.

-No es eso...- ahora era su turno de sincerarse. Luna había sido muy valiente en contarle la verdad, y ahí estaba ella, aún sin siquiera poder confiarle su secreto a su mejor amiga.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo Luna- la miró triste -y aunque todavía no encuentro la forma correcta de decírtelo, creo que lo mejor será simplemente mostrándotelo-

* * *

><p>La rubia de ojos azules no comprendía lo que le había dicho su amiga, ahora se encontraba en la sala de premios anuales esperando sentada en el sofá a que regresara Hermione. Cuando por fin escuchó unos pasos bajando de las escaleras se puso de pie y vio, para su sorpresa, a su amiga bajando tomada de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Aquello era más que raro.<p>

Cuando finalmente se encontraban frente a ella, les indicó que se sentaran. -Hermione- comenzó a decir ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Malfoy extrañada -No soy muy intuitiva que digamos...- se aclaró la garganta que de pronto se le había secado -Hay... Algo entre ustedes?- preguntó esperando que Malfoy no la insultara por sugerir algo tan barbárico.

-Algo así...- la boca de Luna cayó de inmediato, estaba totalmente atónita. Más que impresionada.  
>-E-enserio…?- susurró aun sin poder creerlo.<br>-Bueno sí y no...- dijo la castaña confundiéndola aún más. -Verás... Él- señaló al rubio sentado a su lado -No es exactamente Malfoy- soltó con voz entrecortada –Lo que sucedió fue que…-

-Granger! Debes decirle a los descerebrados de tus amigos que dejen de meterse conmigo porque créeme que no dudaré en lanzarles un imperdonable si no dejan de joder!- vociferó Malfoy entrando a la torre echando humo. Ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que estaba pasando como para tener que soportar a los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente reparó en la expresión atónita de la gryffindor y con sus ojos algo desorbitados, se exasperó -Quita esa cara Granger. Qué tienes- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Vio a Hermione mover la cabeza hacia un lado y el siguió la dirección encontrando a una rubia de ojos saltones con una mano en la boca y con la otra señalándolo turnándose entre él y el rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahhhhhhh!- se oyó un grito ensordecedor en la torre de premios anuales.

Vaya manera de decir la verdad Hermione... la castaña movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, no pensó que resultaría de aquella manera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hola! Qué tal les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Las cosas definitivamente se complican cada vez más y a pesar de que siempre surge alguna solución, siempre hay algo que se interpone y echa todo a perder. **

**Ahora que pasará con Malfoy y Hermione que finalmente han decidido darse una oportunidad? Podrán admitir lo que sienten? O Complicarán todo de nuevo? Bueno sin duda sabemos que tenemos a nuestro querido Draco para solucionar todo con su tierna personalidad manipuladora :) **

**Y Luna y Blaise no se quedan atrás, ambos han dado un gran paso hoy pero seguirá así? O llegará Theodore para entreverar todo. **

**Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo de: Reconoce que me amas Malfoy!**

**Y no se olviden de dejar un Review para alegrarme el día :)**

**Las quiero a todas! **

**xoxo**

**Karina349**


	11. Una perfecta velada

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: UNA PERFECTA VELADA<strong>

Draco y Malfoy estaban tapándose las orejas, tratando de evitar que los gritos de la ravenclaw les perforara el oído. Hermione asumió que sería algo difícil de digerir pero aquello ya era ir demasiado lejos.

-Granger será mejor que calles a la chiflada si no quieres que la lance por la ventana en este instante- amenazó Malfoy y el otro rubio asintió de acuerdo. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta su amiga tapándole la boca con la mano. Recién en aquel momento calló.

-Luna- dijo mirándola tranquilamente –Necesito que te calmes ok? Sino no podré explicarte nada y Malfoy aquí presente- señaló con la cabeza –Seguro que te botará de aquí si no lo haces- la rubia abría y cerraba los ojos y finalmente asintió dejándose caer en el sofá.

-No entiendo que está pasando Herms! Por qué hay dos Malfoys?- se tapó la boca bruscamente –Oh por Merlín! Son gemelos?!- chilló con voz aguda.

Hermione rio ante la idea, que Malfoy haya tenido un gemelo? Eso sí que habría sido una pesadilla! –No Luna, Malfoy no tiene un gemelo gracias a Merlin- sopló aliviada ganándose una mirada fría del rubio.

-Entonces?- ahora si que no entendía nada. Se acercó a los dos rubios que se habían parado uno cerca del otro. Los examinó detalladamente de arriba abajo, sin temor a pegar su rostro al suyo para observarlos con más cuidado –Si no son gemelos… realmente no entiendo lo que ocurre- afirmó Luna apoyando su mentón en su mano intentando comprender.

La castaña rascó su cuello aun sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo –Bueno… no se realmente si decirte la versión corta o larga- los miró y ladeó la cabeza esperando que la ayudaran.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, se complicaba por las puras –Tengo un clon Lovegood- estableció serio.

La expresión de Luna no cambió, sino que los examinó de nuevo analizando aquella información. Observó a uno de los rubios, su postura era de confianza, altivo y con una expresión de superioridad y arrogancia. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y sus labios hacían una mueca de fastidio. Luego observó al otro rubio que también llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, sus manos relajadas en sus bolsillos y su cabello estaba algo desordenado pero sin afectar en lo absoluto su atractivo. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos parecían centellear.

Ella dio un salto y juntó sus manos con fuerza. Sonreía feliz y señaló a uno de los rubios –Él es Malfoy!- Su afirmación sorprendió al indicado arrugando su nariz.

-Y tú como sabes- dijo con amargura.

-Tienes el letrero de Lárgate escrito en tu frente Malfoy- Draco se burló de su otro yo golpeando sus rodillas entre carcajadas, Hermione tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada atónita del slytherin.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Draco se acercó a Luna y le mostró su palma y ella la golpeó con la suya –Esta chica es genial Hermione!- rio pasando el brazo por el hombro de Luna.

-Y como sucedió todo esto?- preguntó ella aun confundida.

-Como ya sabrás- comenzó a decir la gryffindor –Malfoy estaba siendo un completo imbécil en detención- el rubio entrecerró los ojos –Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y el estante de pociones de Snape se le vino encima- terminó alzándose de hombros –Y aquel fue el resultado. Dos Malfoys-

-Todo lo iniciaste tu Granger- murmuró el rubio hastiado.

-Si si todo fue mi culpa- ella rodó los ojos ante su inmadurez.-En fin… desde aquel día Draco ha estado viviendo aquí con nosotros- Luna asintió digiriendo todo o que escuchaba.

De pronto saltó sobre su sitio –Eso quiere decir… que no fue Malfoy quien- pestañeó un par de veces –quien nos ayudó con Theo?- preguntó recordando la última vez que había estado en su sala común.

-Claro Luna, no fue él sino Draco-

-Nott?- no comprendía de lo que estaban hablando –Esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en Hogsmeade?-

-De hecho… pasó antes.- Hermione jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. No había esperado tener que contarle la verdad al slytherin de lo que había pasado aquel día. –Recuerdas el día que vino Luna a la torre?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Si…- asintió la serpiente, no sabía por qué no le agradaba por donde iba todo.

-Pues… ese fue el día que yo…- rio nerviosa –que yo te lancé aquel hechizo recuerdas?- terminó de decir soltando risas incómodas para aligerar la tensión.

-Qué?!- Bramó Malfoy en shock –Fue por ella que hiciste eso?!-

Hermione levantó sus manos intentando calmarlo – No fue nada serio Malfoy- lo miró preocupada –Solo fue un hechizo para dormir. Y recuerda que solo duro un par de horas. Tómalo como un descanso!- ofreció intranquila.

El slytherin se masajeaba la sien sin decir nada –Hay algo más que debería saber Granger?- repuso su atención en ella.

-Pues… creo que eso es todo- el rubio asintió –Solo que lo hice para que Luna conociera a Theodore-

Aquello lo soprendió de verdad –Te gusta Nott?- Luna asintió ya no muy segura.

-Pero nada salió bien aquel día, así que fue un total desperdicio haberte hechizado- repuso Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces por eso fue aquella escenita en Madam Puddifoot?- el rubio arqueó una ceja observando a la ravenclaw quien asintió de nuevo.

-Aquel día Blaise me estuvo ayudando y tuvimos la mala suerte de que Theo nos escuchara hablando de...-

-Espera espera espera- la detuvo Mafoy, _a cuantos slytherin habían envuelto?_ –Hablas de Zabini?- preguntó realmente interesado.

-Sí- se le iluminaron los ojos a Luna –Blaise me ha ayudado tanto! Ha sido muy bueno conmigo-

Malfoy se rio burlón recostándose en el espaldar del sofa con las manos detrás de su cuello. Aquella idea le resultó… más que hilarante. –Así que…-continuó –Blaise te ha estado ayudando con Nott- comentó asintiendo –Y se puede saber por me metieron a mi en todo esto-

-Pues en primer lugar porque tú… o mejor dicho Draco era el único que nos podía ayudar. Luna todavía no conocía a Blaise, y seamos realistas…- lo miró ladeando la cabeza –Realmente hubieras aceptado?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.-

-Bueno supongo que acertaste en eso Granger- afirmó.

-Y eso nos llevó a donde estamos ahora.- continuó Hermione –Blaise sigue ayudando a Luna y tú y yo…- Hermione se calló de inmediato enrojeciendo profundamente –Uhm…- Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Draco por supuesto se burló de ellos dos y le prestó atención a Luna que ahora sonreía comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Así que…- sugirió ella riendo con picardía –Ustedes son…-

-NO!- gritaron ambos, Malfoy con los brazos extendidos y Hermione tapándose los oídos no queriendo escuchar a donde iban sus palabras. Luna y Draco se miraron cómplices.

-Bien no diré nada- dijo haciendo una cruz en su corazón –Lo juro- Aquello pareció relajarlos pues retomaron sus asientos sin mirarse.

-Y así es Luna… Malfoy y Hermione están saliendo- los aludidos girando la cabeza en dirección al rubio que sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, ambos rojos y con la temperatura bien arriba. Luna empezó a reir. –Qué?- preguntó Draco inocentemente –Solo quería que le quedara claro-

Hermione quería matarlo y Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. Ya vería después lo que le pasaba.

-Puedo dormir en tu sala común Luna?-

-Por qué?-

-Digamos que… No tengo un buen presentimiento- y vaya que lo tenía.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápido y sin mayores complicaciones. Claro… no más que las usuales. Hermione y Malfoy seguían peleando como perros y gatos. Draco arreglaba todo con un berrinche o chantaje. Si… todo marchaba igual que siempre.<p>

Por fin ya era el fin de semana y el sábado por la mañana Blaise salió a caminar por el castillo. Tenía puesto unos pantalones grises rectos, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta negra. Ese día no hacía mucho frio, e incluso unos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes iluminando los jardines. Paseaba sin un rumbo fijo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y por fin tenía tiempo de repasarlas con detenimiento sin pensar en los ensayos y trabajos de la semana. No había hablado con cierta ravenclaw acerca de lo ocurrido en los pasillos aquella noche. Y no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo haría porque ella lo seguía tratando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al parecer había leído mucho entre líneas. Exhaló con desgano apoyando los brazos en la baranda que daba al campo de quidditch. Pero qué era lo que pensaba realmente de ella? Sin duda la ravenclaw era muy atractiva, incluso antes de que cambiara sus coloridas prendas, debía admitir que era muy bella. Claro que no era como las chicas con las que él solía salir, despampanantes aunque algo frívolas. Luna tenía una belleza sinigual, ella iba más allá de ser simplemente hermosa, su rostro angelical lo hacía estremecerse. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de ello hace muy poco.

Observaba al equipo de quidditch que practicaba en el campo. Podía ver a Malfoy dándole órdenes a todos vociferando uno que otro insulto. Los preparaba con incluso mayor presión que otras veces seguro decidido a derrotar a los dichosos gryffindors. Dirigió su mirada a Nott, quien defendía los aros con una impresionante concentración, impresionando incluso a Draco. Bufó molesto y se giró apoyando su espalda en la baranda.

Se frotó los ojos cansado y los dejó cerrados unos minutos. Le gustaba el sonido de las bludgers volar de un lado a otro, el olor de la hierba recién podada del campo, e incluso extrañaba los gritos de Malfoy. _–Oh vaya hasta donde había llegado su vida para eso-_ rio para sus adentros abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de Luna Lovegood.

-Geez…-se llevó una mano al corazón expulsando el aire que retenía –Luna! Me has dado un susto de muerte!- exclamó recobrando su postura.

Ella simplemente rio ante su ocurrencia y siguió sentada en las bancas frente a él. –Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó inquieto.

-Uhmm…- arrugó la nariz pensando -15 minutos-

El abrió los ojos, -Yo llevo aquí solo 10- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo sé- rio de nuevo –Te vi entrar. Pero como estabas tan concentrado no quise molestarte- le sonrió inocentemente. Él se rascó el cuello algo incómodo. –Todo en orden?- preguntó al ver que el slytherin no decía nada.

-Eh? Oh si claro- recompuso su usual postura –Y qué haces aquí tan temprano- preguntó observándola fijamente. La ravenclaw se alzó de hombros y luego dirigió su mirada al campo. Él siguió su mirada y pudo darse cuenta a quien observaba. Su estómago se retorció.

-Oh.-

Luna se sonrojó –No..- comenzó a decir negando con sus manos –Bueno yo…-

El rio con una mueca en su rostro –No hace falta que me des explicaciones Luna- la miró de forma extraña –Ya se todo recuerdas.-

Ella asintió –Es solo que…- intentó decir –últimamente me siento diferente Blaise- aquello llamó la atención del slytherin –Estoy segura que siento algo por Theo.- lo miró seria –Lo sé, pero… a veces siento que ese sentimiento desaparece y eso me confunde-

Blaise analizó sus palabras, sentía algo en su interior, una calidez extraña. –Entonces?-

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- él la observó curioso –Tengo que besarlo- y aquellas palabras lo helaron.

-Besarlo?- repitió distraídamente.

-Aja… ya sabes lo que dicen. Un beso dice más que mil palabras- él sonrió.

Pareció considerarlo asintiendo –Entonces cuando lo harás?- preguntó ansioso.

-Uhmm.- se llevó una mano al mentón –No sé... Supongo que podría ser cualquier día. No es como si tuviera prisa en realidad- se alzó de hombros.

-Estás segura que quieres besarlo?- dijo arqueando las cejas –No hace mucho me dijiste que no sabías cómo hacerlo-

–Si… Pero…- miró al slytherin –Creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo. Después de todo. Te besé a ti- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de lo que había hecho.

–Oh vamos Luna. Eso no cuenta- tosió él incómodo.

-Como que no cuenta?-

Él rio ante su inocencia y completa falta de conocimiento respecto al tema de… bueno… besar –Me refiero a que… a pesar de que fue placentero- sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono rosa –Ese no fue un beso real-

Esta vez las mejillas de Luna sí que se pusieron coloradas. Él tenía razón. Lo que había pasado entre ellos era solo un simple roce de labios. –Genial Blaise- dijo molesta –Ya hiciste que me pusiera nerviosa de nuevo- se cruzó de brazos y no dejó de mover su pierna inquieta.

-Oh bueno- le guiñó el ojo seductor –Aún estoy disponible-

Luna rodó los ojos roja.

-Oh por cierto.- continuó el slytherin –Aun no me respondiste aquella pregunta- dijo con voz ronca. La rubia solo lo miró, sabía a qué se refería. Exhaló profundamente y miró hacia el campo.

-Como te había dicho antes. Y como acabas de afirmar hace un minuto. Soy algo… inexperta en lo que a chicos se refiere. Así que, al ver que Zacharias mostró algo de interés en mí...- se movió en su asiento incómoda –Decidí tomar eso como una oportunidad de… práctica- enfocó su atención en Blaise quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que decía.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso de Practica- escupió la palabra con asco, explícate.

-Es como lo oyes. De práctica. Salir con él para aprender cómo actuar y llegado el momento…- pasó la saliva acumulada en su boca –Besar-

-Qué?!- vociferó impresionado por aquella ridícula resolución -Pero acaso te volviste loca Luna?!- ella lo miró inocentemente mirándose las uñas de las manos. -Me temo que no te entiendo- ladeo la cabeza confundida.

El pelinegro tensó su mandíbula -Sabes de qué hablo- respondió impresionado e indicó hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Oh...- la rubia le mostró una tierna sonrisa y se acercó a la baranda junto a Blaise

-Vaya vaya… Sí que te subestimé Lovegood- agarró la botella de agua que tenía a su lado y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla. –Así que la pequeña Luna ha decidido aventurarse eh-

Ella lo golpeó juguetona en el brazo –Ustedes los chicos son raros. Solo piensan en andar con muchas chicas, pasarla bien y no volver a buscarlas- lo regañó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ohh celosa Luna?- la codeó juguetón. Ella intentó aparentar enojo pero su sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro.

-Así que… ya que estamos en ese tema- alzó las cejas un par de veces y él la observó extrañado –Dime el número-

-Qué?-

-Ya sabes. Con cuantas chicas has estado?-

-En Hogwarts?- ella lo golpeó de nuevo en el brazo haciéndolo reír.

-Zabini!- ella lo regañó sorprendida –Por Merlín! Creo que prefiero no saber!- exclamó, su cuerpo tembló por la impresión.

-Qué puedo decir, soy un player- se alzó de hombros orgulloso.

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber qué hiciste con toda mi ropa Draco?!- exclamó Malfoy entrando a la sala común, encontrando no solo a Draco sino también a Hermione quien leía un grueso libro antiguo.<p>

–Únete al club- comentó ella sin levantar la mirada de su libro. El slytherin la observó embelesado. Hermione usaba un hermoso vestido corto de seda verde, su cabello caía en perfectas ondas sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje natural solo acentuaba su belleza.

-Malfoy cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas- se mofó su otro yo al mismo tiempo que Hermione apartaba la vista del libro. Al igual que Malfoy, lo observó detenidamente deslumbrada. El rubio tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros. Su perfecta camisa blanca se veía impecable, ceñida a la perfección en su musculoso pecho, solo con los dos primeros botones sueltos. Su perfecta cabellera rubia estaba peinada apropiadamente aunque no engominada como solía llevarlo años anteriores.

-Bueno ya que se quedaron boquiabiertos- sonrió –La primera fase está completa-

-Fase?- preguntó Hermione saliendo del trance.

-De qué demonios estás hablando Draco- amenazó Malfoy acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban. –Y donde diablos pusiste toda mi ropa?!- Después de una ardua y dura práctica de quidditch que se había extendido hasta para después del almuerzo, la serpiente había retornado a su torre exhausto. No le había importado los reclamos de sus compañeros de equipo pues los había hecho perder prácticamente todo el sábado e incluso sin comida, aprendiendo y repasando nuevas tácticas para el siguiente partido de quidditch.

Aunque lo sorprendió no encontrar a Draco por ningún lado, no le tomó mayor importancia pues no le vendría mal un poco de paz antes de su retorno. Lo único que necesitaba era una ducha tranquila, pensaba tomando su toalla negra y se encerró en el baño. Aquel baño duró por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo único que lo había motivado a salir era su estómago gruñéndole pues ya eran casi las 6 y no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Entró a su habitación, pensando en lo mucho que había disfrutado aquel baño, pero al revisar su closet, lo único que encontró fueron unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca. Bufó molesto. Esto en definitiva era obra del endemoniado de su otro.

-Verán…- la voz de Draco lo trajo a la realidad –Ya ha pasado una semana- los observó serio –Y no han hecho absolutamente nada respecto al compromiso que hicieron-

Malfoy y Hermione cruzaron miradas pero las desviaron rápidamente –Así que… Tengo planeado una cena romántica para ustedes- sonrió orgulloso. Se acercó a Malfoy y tomó la corbata gris plata que tenía en su mano, le cerró los botones que le faltaban y se lo puso con cuidado –Perfecto. Ahora síganme por favor-

* * *

><p>Los premios anuales caminaban tensos detrás de Draco, el supuesto angelito los había logrado convencer y ahora se dirigían al lugar donde había preparado todo. Como es que habían aceptado? Pues era claro que ninguno de los dos recuperaría ninguna de sus prendas y mucho menos los dejarían en paz. Así que… la única alternativa para terminar con todo aquello, era simplemente siguiendo la corriente.<p>

-Llegamos- interrumpió Draco abriendo las puertas que daban paso a la torre de astronomía. Ya en ella, se encontraba una mesa redonda perfectamente ubicada en el centro de la torre, cubierta con un fino mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por el gran ventanal, entraban tenues rayos de sol que indicaban el término del día y le daban cierta majestuosidad al lugar. Absolutamente todo estaba decorado con lirios blancos –Draco…- susurró su nombre aun sin poder creerlo.

-Vamos Malfoy- indicó el inocente rubio dándole unos leves empujoncitos –Donde están tus modales. Guía a Hermione a su asiento- El slytherin tensó su mandíbula, no decía nada. Respiró hondo y exhaló rindiéndose a las ocurrencias de su otro yo. Hizo un ligero movimiento con el brazo e indicó a Hermione que lo tomara. La castaña se sonrojó sorprendida de que obedeciera y dejó que la guiara.

Se sentó delicadamente en su asiento mientras Malfoy acomodaba su silla, para luego dirigirse a la suya frente a ella. De inmediato la luz se hizo incluso más tenue y por doquier se encendieron centenas de hermosas velas blancas iluminando el lugar lo suficiente para darle aquel aire romántico.

-Uhm uhm- carraspeó Draco desde la puerta de la torre. Levantó ambas manos y en cada una tenía una varita que de inmediato ellos reconocieron. –No se muevan- exclamó al verlos intentar ponerse de pie –Esto es por su bien créanme. Tengan por seguro que se las regresaré cuando terminen su cita- anunció feliz.

-Sabes que estarás en serios problemas cuando regresemos cierto?- señaló Hermione para sorpresa del rubio. Draco asintió sin perder la chispa en sus ojos grises –Pero todo esto habrá valido la pena- afirmó seguro dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Oh por cierto- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta –Hechicé la torre para que no puedan salir hasta que se besen- y sin más desapareció ante las atónitas miradas de los premios anuales. Una vez afuera, el adorable rubio siguió su camino a su torre dando brincos de un lado a otro. Su plan funcionaría, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos buenos 5 minutos desde la salida del rubio, el ambiente era tenso y silencioso. Era obvio que la incomodidad reinaba en el lugar. Malfoy se negaba rotundamente a mirar a Hermione, así que prefirió plantar su vista al gran ventanal que mostraba el cielo que poco a poco oscurecía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar, extraño y con ansias de simplemente pararse e irse.<p>

-Entonces...- murmuró Hermione jugando con el pañuelo en su regazo -Te ves bien Malfoy- dijo sorprendiendo a la serpiente que curveo sus labios ante su cumplido, de pronto sintiéndose más cómodo se reclinó en el asiento con una mano aun puesta sobre la mesa.

-Bueno... Pero eso no es una sorpresa no?- sonrió de lado arrogante.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desaprobatoriamente. -_Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan insufriblemente arrogante?!_ –Oh vamos Malfoy- se quejó.

-Solo digo la verdad Granger- alzó una ceja orgulloso. Sabía que se veía más que bien, siempre lo hacía.

-Presumido…- masculló entre dientes la castaña golpeando el suelo con su tacón una y otra vez.

-Si bueno… eso es parte del encanto- rio al verla bufar exasperada –Además, tú misma lo acabas de admitir-

-Admitir que cosa?-

-Pues que soy el más atractivo de Hogwarts- contestó confiado.

-Yo?! Cuando dije semejante mentira!- exclamó con voz aguda. –Yo solo dije que te veías bien. Eso no te hace el más atractivo del colegio Malfoy- terminó con fastidio.

-Oh vamos Granger, eso no te lo creen ni los duendes- se burló –Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y todo el colegio lo sabe–

-Eres irritante!- se quejó.

-Si bueno eso también- rio al verla enrojecer de cólera, disfrutaba sacarla de sus casillas -Oh vamos Granger, no me digas que te ofendí- dijo al verla hundirse en el asiento arrugando la nariz –Dime al menos el nombre de un chico que sea más atractivo que yo- la miró expectante –Te reto-

Su ceño se hizo más profundo, mordió sus labios en concentración mientras su mente trabajaba recordando a todos los alumnos que conocía –Lo tengo!- chasqueó los dedos orgullosa –Harry- mencionó el nombre de su amigo muy segura.

La serpiente rodó los ojos -Seamos realistas Granger- la observó incrédulo ante su propuesta -Potter no me llega ni a los talones. No es competencia para mí- alzó la cabeza altivo –Los mejores estamos en slytherin- afirmó confiado retomando su postura relajada en su asiento.

Aquello la hizo reír –A si…?- pensó un minuto -Entonces escogiendo entre las serpientes- chasqueó su lengua encantada con su elección -Definitivamente es Blaise Zabini-

El rubio pareció considerarlo por un minuto y asintió un par de veces –Buena elección Granger. Zabini es un buen partido.- esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba –Pero ni siquiera Blaise se compara conmigo. Acaso no has oído lo que dicen las demás chicas de mí?- sus ojos centellearon –Soy un adonis- le guiñó el ojo –El dios del sexo- añadió con la sonrisa Malfoy que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Si claro…- murmuro algo acalorada. No valía la pena entrar en una discusión con él, y mucho menos en cuanto a apariencia se tratara pues su ego era demasiado grande y eso solo lograba frustrarla más.

-Pero bueno… continúa, decías que soy atractivo, qué más-

-Supéralo Malfoy. Solo estaba siendo amable- comentó seria –Un concepto que tu pareces no entender-

Malfoy apretó los labios, golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa –Muy bien Granger, quieres que sea amable entonces lo seré- Se inclinó sobre la mesa aproximándose a la castaña observándola con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro –Te ves encantadora- una corriente pasó por el cuerpo de la gryffindor y apretó sus rodillas nerviosa sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaba jugando con ella? Era una broma? Lo observó fijamente intentando descubrir alguna señal de burla o sarcasmo. Pero no encontró ninguna y aquello la tranquilizó solo un poco.

-Gracias… creo- parpadeó un par de veces.

-Crees?- se burló ante su inseguridad –Vamos Granger es enserio? Dónde está tu seguridad-

-Pues lo siento, pero viniendo de ti realmente no sé cómo tomar ese cumplido- se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Muy bien Granger. Aparentemente no podremos salir de aquí si no ponemos de nuestra parte. Así que, qué te parece si acordamos ser civiles hasta el resto de la velada.-

Ella lo miró con suspicacia y suspiró rendida -Esta bien. Pero yo siempre he sido civil. Eres tu quien arruina todo siempre- bufó aun si confiar del todo en que lo haría.

-Eso te parece ser civil?- la observó haciendo una mueca.

-Ok a partir de ahora- Sin más su rostro se relajó y le sonrió tiernamente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos observándolo atenta –Así está mejor?-

-Ok tampoco exageres Granger, es raro- dijo sacudiendo su cuerpo en un escalofrío. Y de forma tímida el color se le subía a las orejas. Hermione intentó suprimir su sonrisa al darse cuenta de su reacción.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron los platos de comida elegantemente colocados en la mesa. –Wow…- exclamó Hermione, sus ojos brillaban –Se ve delicioso. Draco hizo un buen trabajo con esto- dijo admirando todo.

-Nada mal- respondió tomando la botella de vino y la abrió sin ninguna dificultad sirviendo un poco en sus copas.

-E-espera- lo interrumpió la gryffindor –No podemos tomar vino- le dijo llamándole la atención.

-No nos hará daño tomar un poco. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo pruebas. O sí?-

-Para tu información ya lo he probado muchas veces.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema- levantó su copa esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Bien…- aceptó tomando su copa chocándola suavemente con la suya. La acercó a sus labios y dejó que el dulce líquido se esparciera en su boca saboreando su sabor. Al dejar la copa sobre la mesa ya podía sentir el calor yendo a sus mejillas y esperaba que el rubio no lo notara.

-Bueno Granger, sería bueno conocernos un poco más no te parece?- comentó Malfoy cortando el filete en su plato y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Claro…- respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir –Algo en particular que te interese?- preguntó tomando otro sorbo de vino. Presentía que lo iba a necesitar.

Malfoy pareció considerarlo un minuto y asintió satisfecho –Krum- fue lo único que dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara extrañada.

-Krum?- repitió ella sin comprender –Que hay con él?-

-No te hagas Granger. Todo el colegio sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.- la miró con las cejas arqueadas –No me digas que simplemente te botó porque se cansó de ti o sí?- tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que no le hizo nada de gracia a Hermione.

-Para tú información Malfoy- dijo su nombre hastiada –Víctor y yo estuvimos juntos por tres meses- indicó con sus dedos –Y fui YO- enfatizó –Quien lo corto. Ok?- terminó enojada.

-Quien te cree eso Granger!- exclamó riéndose –Quien en su sano juicio terminaría con una estrella de quidditch como Víctor Krum?! Aunque a decir verdad… no era muy agraciado que digamos. Definitivamente carecía de atractivo- asintió recordando al joven búlgaro.

-La apariencia no lo es todo sabes?- musitó irritada –Además, lo nuestro no podía funcionar con él viajando tanto y yo no toleraba por mucho más a la idiota de Rita Skeeter y sus estúpidas historias-

-Ah así que fue solo por eso…- se limpió los labios con su pañuelo –No fue porque era terrible besando?- se burló haciendo una mueca.

-Oh cierra la boca Malfoy- le fulminó con la mirada –Para tu información Víctor era un gran besador- dijo no muy convencida.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Granger- ella apretó los labios, era cierto.

-A ver dime, comparándolo con todos los chicos que has besado. Quien es el mejor?-

-Sabes me estoy cansando de este tipo de preguntas- arrugó la nariz.

-Y creo que sé por qué- levantó las cejas ampliando su sonrisa de lado.

-No eres tú si eso es lo que estás pensando. Así que quita esa sonrisa tuya Malfoy- dijo señalando su rostro.

-Oh yo sé que es la verdad y con eso me basta Granger- la castaña rodó los ojos, se estaba cansando de sus insinuaciones y de pronto sonrió.

-Sabes Malfoy. Al parecer... pareces ser tu quien no deja de pensar en el beso- lo observó confiada –Quieres que te lo recuerde?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, esa no era la dirección del juego que él esperaba.

-Bueno creo que te estaría haciendo un enorme favor Granger- se reclinó en su asiento observándola expectante –Qué estarías dispuesta a darme?- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Pero oh no, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder aquel jueguito sucio que él tenía. Rio para sus adentros y se puso de pie dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa. Caminó lentamente a él ante su atenta mirada que la seguía entre sorprendido y expectante. Llegando a su lado se colocó detrás del rubio quien hizo ademán de girarse pero al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo y masajeando su pecho de forma inapropiada y tentadora se paralizó. Hermione se inclinó apoyando su cuerpo contra su espalda, acercando su rostro cerca del suyo.

Draco podía sentir su respiración en su oreja, ese cosquilleo lo estaba enloqueciendo, su perfume alteraba sus sentidos y seguro que sus manos traviesas no ayudaban para nada. De pronto sintió sus labios sobre su tersa mejilla, depositando un dulce beso para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja delicadamente aunque incitándolo a querer más de ella. –Lo que tú quieras Malfoy- fueron sus palabras. Las palabras que despertaron las más intensas emociones en él. No sabía qué significaban, tampoco le importaba. Ella quería jugar? Pues vaya que jugarían. Pero bajo sus reglas.

Sin esperar más tomó una de sus manos de su pecho y tiró de ella jalando a la castaña para que terminara en su regazo de forma brusca. Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por su reacción. Y le impresionó aún más ver aquella mirada lasciva en sus perfectos ojos grises. Intentó ponerse de pie pero él la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura apretándola contra él para que no pudiera moverse ni un centímetro. Sin querer, ella le miró los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, ý el rubio se los relamió al darse cuenta. El rostro de Hermione se puso más que rojo, sentía algo en su interior retorciéndose, se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que era. Deseo.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero Granger- acercó su rostro al suyo, sus ojos grises brillaban deseosos _–Lo haría?-_ no sabía si se atrevería, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Al verla completamente pasmada dirigió su mirada a su escote y por Merlín no debió haberlo hecho, intentó suprimir aquel gemido gutural y relamió sus labios de nuevo. Sin contenerse llevó sus labios a su hombro descubierto y beso las pecas esparcidas en él, lentamente subiendo por su cuello, dando uno que otros mordiscos y succionando su piel para dejarla marcada.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir ante sus caricias, aquello estaba mal, definitiva y terriblemente mal. El placer que sentía era demasiado para ella, como una maldición. Ya no controlaba sus sentidos, y mucho menos sus manos que ya no se encontraban atrapadas sino que subían por el pecho del rubio. Llegando a su cuello, deshaciéndose de aquella corbata plateada que no hacía más que estorbar. Soltó unos cuantos botones de su camisa, los suficientes para recorrer su pecho, tocando su piel que se estremecía ante su tacto.

Sus respiraciones se habían tornado agitadas solo con el disfrute de sus roces y caricias. Con una inmensa fuerza de voluntad, Malfoy se las había ingeniado para separarse de su cuello y fijar su mirada en los labios rojos de Hermione. Alzó la mirada y la vio a ella mirándolo de la misma forma con aquella chispa indescriptible en sus ojos. No pudo soportar más y se apoderó de sus labios, lujurioso y sediento de ella. La pasión que sentía era desbordante, sus besos eran violentos y apasionados. Tomando su cuello la acercaba más a él esperando obtener más de ella. Jugaban con sus lenguas de forma casi prohibida profundizando el beso lo más que podían.

-MERLIN!- se oyó un estruendoso grito que los llevó a romper el contacto y separarse de inmediato. Hermione saltó del regazo del rubio y se alejó severos pasos de él tapándose la boca e intentando desesperadamente controlar su respiración. Intentó como pudo arreglar su vestido verde ahora todo arrugado. Y apaciguar su ahora incontrolable y alborotado cabello.

Malfoy por su lado se puso de pie pero permaneció en su mismo lugar, mirando fijamente el lado opuesto a los otros dos ocupantes. Torpemente abrochándose los botones de su camisa sin darse cuenta que unos cuantos se habían salido. Lo más vergonzoso de todo, era cierta palpitación en sus pantalones que lo hicieron enrojecer más de lo que debía e intentó ocultarla colocándose al otro extremo de la mesa. Y por supuesto que su cabello no estaba en mejor estado que el de Hermione, aun aquellos perfectos mechones rubio caían rebeldes por su frente.

-Progresaron más de lo que yo creía- dijo Draco aun con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca. La alarma por fin había sonado en su sala común indicándole que Malfoy y Hermione se habían besado. Él por supuesto saltó de alegría por toda la torre antes de ir a buscarlos, asegurándose de darles el tiempo apropiado para que hablaran.

– … Quizá debí darles un poco más de tiempo- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos haciendo ademán de retirarse.

-Espera!- exclamó Hermione aun avergonzada y sumamente colorada –Y-ya es muy tarde- señaló mirando torpemente su reloj de pulsera. –Son...uhm... es casi media noche y…- se aclaró la garganta incómoda –Creo que será mejor que regresemos- dijo mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Lo vio asentir con dificultad y acompañó a Draco cerca de la puerta esperando al rubio.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el slytherin que seguía en su lugar sin intención de moverse –C-creo que me quedaré unos minutos más- insistió tosiendo incómodo.

-Hermione pero que le hiciste?- preguntó Draco mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con sus cejas bien arqueadas. Hermione entendió a lo que se refería y apretó los labios enrojeciendo aún más.

-Regresa cuando se tranquilice ok Malfoy?- se burló Draco ganándose la fulminante mirada del príncipe de slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hola! Cómo están? Les gustó? Espero que SI! porque yo disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Y Draco es más inoportuno que nunca! Miren que arruinar una escenita así Uuff yo lo mato jaja y estoy segura que Malfoy también lo hará cuando llegue a su torre.**

**Como siempre. No se olviden de decirme si les gusto el capítulo :) **

**Reviews**

**Karina349**


	12. Besos y una huida inesperada

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Por fin otro capítulo más! Ojalá les guste :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: BESOS Y UNA HUIDA INESPERADA<strong>

-Zabini- saludo Theo acercándose a su compañero. Blaise bufo molesto, durante toda la semana había estado intentando llamar su atención pero él prefirió ignorarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con su compañero. Si bien eran amigos, últimamente enfurecía cada vez que veía al castaño.

-Nott- respondió el saludo aunque de forma fría.

-A dónde vas con tanta prisa- preguntó conociendo la respuesta -No estarás tratando de bajarle la novia a tu amigo no?-

Blaise enrojeció por aquella sugerencia y resopló molesto -No digas estupideces Theodore-

-Vaya vaya me sorprende tu actitud- sonrió satisfecho por su reacción –Y por si te interesa... tu noviecita anda buscándote- hizo un sonido con su lengua y siguió al notar la confusión de su amigo.

-La haz descuidado bastante- lo observó detenidamente -No será que...-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa Nott-

Theo rio socarronamente -Merlín Blaise me ofendes-

El pelinegro estaba tratando de controlarse -Ya te había dicho que ella no es mi novia- ensombreció su mirada.

-Fue cosa de una vez y terminó hace mucho. Se lo dejé muy claro- recuperó su tono calmado e irguió su postura.

-Ya veo...- asintió Theo sin dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo -y que hay de Lisa? o Rose? o Jessica, Juliana, Danielle, Denisse, Ariana, necesito seguir?- se mofó nuevamente haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

-Espero que no porque la lista es realmente larga- comentó atento a sus manos.

-Qué demonios quieres Nott- bramó furioso acercándose amenazadoramente para quedar frente a frente.

-Oh yo nada- fingió inocencia -Sólo te informaba- se alzó de hombros desinteresado. Limpió una falsa mancha de polvo del hombro de Blaise y le sonrió.

Blaise de inmediato siguió su camino empujándolo a un lado mandándole una gélida mirada y Nott solo profundizó su sonrisa al verlo alejarse.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado sobre la cama suspirando una y otra vez. Observaba fijamente el techo de su habitación ahora ocupada solo por él. Se acomodó en una posición semi-sentada poniendo un par de almohadas bajo su espalda, dejando que las sabanas cayeran dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo.<p>

Se frotó los ojos cansado, la noche anterior había retornado algo más tarde de lo que esperaba y cuando por fin llegó a su habitación no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta casi las tres de la mañana, pensando en una única persona. Hermione Granger.

Ya no valía la pena seguir negándolo, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, su otro yo había ganado. Pero era posible dejar atrás todo lo que había causado? Todo lo que había hecho? Aun le parecía imposible la idea de que Hermione lo hubiera perdonado tan facilmente. Ni siquiera sabía si en realidad lo había hecho. Incluso desde el inicio del año la seguía tratando como… como a alguien inferior, prefirió pensar.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin responder aun, una melena castaña se asomó mirando el interior de la habitación hasta cruzar miradas con el rubio.

–Puedo?- preguntó la gryffindor. Él pudo notar cómo se debatía si entrar o simplemente irse.

-Pasa- dijo con voz ronca.

-No te ves muy bien…- se acercó ella a la cama sentándose en el borde. –Terriblemente en realidad- mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

-Como siempre tan amable- comentó sarcástico al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

–Me tardé demasiado en regresar anoche- notó que su rostro tomó cierto color y sin querer él también –Es decir… bueno…- tosió un poco esperando así aclarar su garganta.

–Anoche me topé con Filch que vigilaba los pasillos fuera de nuestra torre y bueno… no pude entrar hasta que se fuera…- añadió.

-Ah claro…- fue la única respuesta de Hermione que asentía inconscientemente _-Cómo se suponía que hablaría con él si ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos?_- Mordía su mejilla interna inquieta, tratando de evitar recorrer con la mirada el virtuoso cuerpo del slytherin que parecía no importarle estar descubierto frente a ella. No hacía falta imaginar cómo se sentiría su piel bajo sus manos, ya sabía cómo se sentía, lo sabía muy bien.

–Verás…- se concentró en sus piernas tensas –Quiero saber si somos…- negó con la cabeza negando el rumbo que tomaba su pregunta y lo miró fijamente por primera vez desde que entró. –Hasta donde pretendes llegar con esto?- preguntó ahora jugando con las sabanas que se colaban entre sus dedos.

Malfoy pareció analizar seriamente la pregunta, debía escoger las palabras correctas o todo se iría por un tubo. Y la verdad era, que hasta hace un momento él también se preguntaba lo mismo. Una relación entre ellos parecía imposible, un innegable y asegurado desastre.

Frunció el ceño para luego relajarlo ante otra realización. _-Pero qué tal si no lo era? Sin duda sería un completo shock para todos, más aún para Potter y Weasley-_ No pudo evitar imaginar su reacción, ver sus rostros desencajados cuando descubrieran todo _-No tendría precio-._

-Debo admitir, que estoy algo confundido aún- se acomodó en la cama sentándose completamente flexionando sus piernas y dejando caer sus brazos de forma relajada sobre ellas –Y me imagino que tú también lo estás-

-Sí creo que sí…- respondió ella solemnemente.

Respiró de forma profunda para apaciguar su ansiedad -Pero creo que está más que claro que ambos sentimos algo uno por el otro- Hermione simplemente asintió.

–Sé que los prejuicios aún están presentes entre las casas, pero creo que debemos romper esa barrera para que esto funcione- ella lo miró confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería.

El notó la confusión en su rostro –Me refiero…- respiró hondo –Que simplemente salgamos-

Aunque sus palabras en definitiva no eran las más románticas para cuando un chico invita a una chica a salir, Hermione pudo ver más allá de ellas. Era fácil darse cuenta que el rostro tranquilo e impasible de Malfoy era solo una máscara que ocultaba lo que en realidad sentía, y aquella vibración anormal en su voz lo delataban de inmediato.

Ella sabía bien que Malfoy había estado con muchas, que digo muchas… demasiadas chicas. Pero sabía también que con ninguna de ellas había durado más de una o incluso dos semanas. Imaginarse a sí misma con Draco Malfoy era por demás complicado y arriesgado. Si se aburría de ella y la dejaba como a las demás? Sí, aquel era el resultado más lógico y fehaciente, y por supuesto para nada tentador para ella. Sin embargo, también existía una pequeña posibilidad de que no sucediera eso con ella.

No había respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente. _-Pero qué se puede lograr en la vida si no nos arriesgamos?-_ pensó con tanta concentración que sintió una punzada en la cabeza –Nada- susurró llamando la atención del rubio.

–Estás seguro?- confirmó su respuesta girando su cuerpo hacia el suyo para visualizarlo directamente. Él asintió.

-Entonces salgamos- dijo intentando suprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

-Sabia decisión Granger- dijo con un tono calmado y con aquella sonrisa ladeada sexy que solo le quedaba bien a él. Sujentando su cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo para tomar posesión de sus labios.

Complacido con el gemido que emitieron sus labios, la pegó más a él entrelazando sus dedos en su suave cabello castaño y con su pecho fue empujándola a un lado terminando abajo de él.

El rubio profundizó el beso terminándolo lentamente y la observó. Ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y con un poderoso color rosa los teñía demostrando sin vergüenza lo que había sucedido.

Pudo notar que poco a poco iba frunciendo el ceño pues él no la besaba de nuevo. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos ella se sonrojó. Aun se encontraba sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos para que su peso no le incomodara, con una mano acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Todos aquellos años desperdiciados por creencias estúpidas sobre la sangre. Para qué? Sólo para alejarlo de la criatura más perfecta que pudiera haber conocido.

Y si Draco nunca hubiera aparecido… Nunca habría descubierto la verdad.

-Eres hermosa Hermione- susurró mirando sus ojos color caramelo centellear.

Ella levantó su rostro y le dio un beso corto en los labios ampliando su sonrisa. -Tú tampoco estás nada mal- le guiñó el ojo haciéndolo reír.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar a la sala común. Traje el desayuno para ustedes y dejé a Draco solo. Temo que ya haya arrasado con todo-

-Segura que no quieres quedarte aquí?- preguntó el rubio apoyando su cuerpo más contra el suyo dándole pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Admite que te encanta estar a solas conmigo Granger- enfatizó su apellido.

-Dudo mucho que eso pase Malfoy- respondió intentando ignorar sus besos.

–Ya te dije que soy el Dios del sexo?- insistió con una mirada intensa fija en ella.

-Y cómo podría olvidarlo si lo mencionas cada cinco minutos- respondió burlonamente.

–Puedo comprobarlo sabes?- susurró en su oído hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y pudo sentirla temblar. Rio complacido.

–Eso quieres?- susurró de nuevo por la falta de respuesta de la gryffindor.

-Por más tentadora que sea tu idea- respondió la castaña recobrando su voz –Creo que lo mejor será que bajemos- apoyó las manos en el pecho del rubio acariciándolo y dándole un suave mordisco a su labio logrando que gimiera suavemente sobre ella.

Siguió hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cuello observándolo maravillada pues debía admitir que el slytherin era en extremo atractivo. Jugó con sus mechones rubios acariciando su rostro, sentía una inmensa felicidad al estar a su lado, entre sus brazos. Cómo es que había dudado de acercarse a él?

–Estás segura?- preguntó él insistente con una sonrisa seductora –Porque parece que no quieres alejarte de mí perfecto cuerpo. Y la verdad no te culpo-

Hermione rodó los ojos y golpeó su brazo –Ese gran ego tuyo me va a volver loca- exclamó haciendolo a un lado para sentarse. Besó rápidamente sus labios y se alejó para que Malfoy no la retuviera de nuevo.

El rubio refunfuñó fastidiado, pero solo con ver su rostro brillar y aquella perfecta sonrisa dirigida solo para él, todo rastro de enojo se desvaneció –Ponte un polo y baja para desayunar- la oyó decir.

-Me temo que disfrutarás mejor de la vista si bajo así nada más- se puso de pie extendiendo los brazos para que lo contemplara mejor.

-Oh pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo- y enviándole un beso volado Hermione desapareció por la puerta dejando a un deseoso y lujurioso Malfoy.

* * *

><p>-Ese maldito de Nott!- insultó por lo bajo saliendo al jardín principal. Últimamente se las había ingeniado para ponerlo de mal humor siempre que se cruzaban por los pasillos.<p>

-Blaise!- saltó Luna sobre el muchacho haciéndolo caer de espalda muy cerca de la orilla del lago. Ella rio divertidamente al ver su cara de susto.

-Luna!- exclamó enojado recomponiendo su postura -No vuelvas a hacer eso- la regañó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Jaja eres un aburrido Blaise- lo fastidió y se sentó en el pasto.

-Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto acompañándola a su lado -Creo que me estas siguiendo. Te enamoraste de mi tan rápido?- bromeó fingiendo asombro.

-Ja ja muy gracioso- rio -Sólo quise salir a caminar un poco. Pero está tan tranquilo que simplemente me quedare aquí-

-Oh bueno no te importara si te acompaño verdad- comentó apoyándose ligeramente sobre Luna haciéndola inclinarse de lado por el peso de su cuerpo.

-Blaise pesas demasiado!- lo empujó riendo -Ven aquí- lo tomo de los hombros y lo recostó sobre sus piernas.

El slytherin se acomodó sintiendo la mano de Luna acariciando su frente y recorriendo su cabello suavemente haciendolo cerrar los ojos al sentirse tan relajado.

-Y qué planes tienes para hoy- preguntó curioso aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Uhmm... No lo sé... Nada especial creo- respondió la rubia dirigiendo la vista al lago -Me falta terminar un ensayo para McGonagol y también quiero buscar unos libro en la biblioteca-

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- se ofreció.

-Estoy segura que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer Blaise- suspiró pausadamente.

-Aunque hay algo que no entiendo- bajo la vista para observar que el la miraba curioso -Eres uno de los chicos más populares en el colegio- comenzó haciendo que el pelinegro inflara el pecho orgulloso -Y sin embargo estas aquí conmigo-

-Que?- respondió él aturdido -Que tiene de malo eso-

-Pues... Nada creo. Sólo es extraño. Es decir todo el colegio sabe quién soy, me conocen como Lunática Lovegood-

Blaise frunció el ceño de pronto enojado -No me gusta ese tema- respondió cortante y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero se podía notar que seguía molesto.

-Y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarte así quedó claro-

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la ravenclaw y se inclinó para besar la punta de su nariz. Blaise abrió los ojos de inmediato sorprendido y con algo de color en las orejas.

-Está bien Blaise- fueron sus palabras y siguió acariciando su suave cabello negro que le producía un hormigueo placentero entre sus dedos.

-Es difícil sabes- dijo con calma -ser un slytherin-

-Creí que te gustaba- preguntó arqueando una ceja extrañada.

-Si me gusta... Pero sólo digo que es complicado. Tú dices que soy popular pero... siento que eso es sólo porque soy atractivo- rio al ver la mueca que hacía su amiga.

-Qué modesto eres Blaise- siguió con los brazos cruzados.

-Me refiero a que no tengo amigos reales aquí-

Luna lo pellizco -Yo estoy aquí por si no lo habías notado- y Blaise la miró con satisfacción.

-Jaja tienes razón- jugó con sus rizos -Y tú sabes que me tienes a mi cierto? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Aww que cursi y lindo eres!- apretó sus mejillas haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

-Es una lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes- exhaló con desgano.

-Sabes, te contaré algo que ni siquiera le he dicho a Hermione- esperó a que Blaise asintiera.

-El año pasado, una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, estaba buscando unos nargles que escondieron algunos de mis libros. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi- su tono de voz cambio a uno más calmado.

-Encontraste un nargle?-

-No tontito, vi a Theo- Blaise no mostró ninguna expresión en particular –Él estaba sentado en una de las mesas escribiendo sin parar en un pergamino muy largo- estiro sus brazos para mostrarle lo grande que era.

-Era la primera vez que lo veía a una distancia tan corta y realmente me pareció muy atractivo- Blaise se removió incómodo pero no la interrumpió.

-Sentí que mis piernas avanzaban por su cuenta hasta donde estaba él. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la voz de la señora Pince se oyó en la biblioteca. Dijo que era tiempo de cerrar y que todos debíamos regresar a nuestras salas comunes- suspiró algo melancólica.

-Theo recolectó sus cosas rápido y salió de la biblioteca sin siquiera darse cuenta de que yo estaba a un paso de él.- dejó caer sus hombros desanimada

-En fin, él ya se había ido y yo seguía ahí parada, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme noté un pequeño pergamino tirado en el suelo-

La ravenclaw buscó en su bolsito negro y de él saco un pergamino tendiéndoselo a Blaise. Él lo miro con curiosidad y lo tomó.

A medida que lo leía sus ojos se abrían cada vez más demostrando impresión -Esto...- logró decir.

-Es un poema muy bello verdad?- preguntó entusiasmada -Yo sólo había visto a Theo ese día, pero en cuanto leí ese poema me enamoré de él- confesó apenada.

-Por ese poema?- preguntó de nuevo para confirmarlo.

Luna asintió y tomó el pergamino para guardarlo.

-Pero como sabes siquiera si era de él?-

-Espera que todavía no termino de contar todo- y el slytherin calló con expectación.

-Estaba tan conmovida por el poema que quería ver a Theo todos los días, así que lo seguí durante toda la semana. Si lo sé patético pero lo hice igual- se alzó de hombros.

-Pero fue el día de regreso a nuestras casas que me decidí a hablarle- Blaise se sorprendió ante eso.

-Hablaste con él?-

-Uhmm no pude hacerlo- respondió

-Por qué?-

-Por ti-

-Por mí?- la miró sin comprender -Yo que tengo que ver en eso?-

Luna negó con la cabeza -Te oí Blaise- lo observó -Oí cuando le preguntaste a Theo por tu poema-

-Recuerdo claramente que Theo estaba hablando con Malfoy- se llevó la mano al mentón recordando -Estaban riendo, al parecer iban a la Mansión Malfoy a pasar la Navidad ahí. Después llegaste tú y le preguntaste a Theo por tu pergamino. Al parecer te dijo algo feo porque te enojaste y te fuiste arrastrando tu baúl ignorando a Malfoy-

El pelinegro desvió la mirada -Entonces sabes que ese poema era mío-

-Si, no podía creer que había pasado toda una semana persiguiendo al chico equivocado- rio -Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera descubierto antes? Estaría enamorada de ti- le confesó.

Aquello descolocó a Blaise. Luna se habría enamorado de él si no fuera por el idiota de Nott, por tomar su poema.

-Y después de saber que era mío igual seguiste a Nott- aclaró tenso.

-Bueno estaba confundida pero después de conocer un poco mejor a Theo durante una semana, lo que hacía y le gustaba, realmente me empezó a gustar. Aunque debo admitir que tú me causaste una gran impresión también-

-Si claro- murmuró resentido.

-Estas bromeando- dijo Luna pellizcando suavemente sus mejillas -Eras como un Dios. Realmente te veías muy atractivo con esa chaqueta negra- le guiño el ojo.

-Si lo sé- sonrió de lado de forma sexy olvidando por un momento que estaba enojado con ella -Pero aun así lo escogiste a él-

-Si bueno fue cosa del destino-

-Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé- se alzó de hombros -Todo resulto para bien o no? Al final te conocí y eres como mi mejor amigo-

Blaise asintió con desgano -Supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo! No sé que haría sin ti- la adorable rubia se inclinó abrazándolo -Te quiero- susurró en su oído.

El slytherin se puso completamente rojo, era la primera que alguien le decía esas palabras de forma tan directa y sin ningún titubeo.

-Ya ya Luna, deja eso que me desgastas- dijo ganándose un buen coscorrón por parte de ella.

-Ouch eso dolió- se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-Qué bueno- le sacó la lengua.

-Jaja de acuerdo tú ganas- se rindió alzando los brazos rindiéndose.

-Sabes qué Blaise, ya me decidí- juntó las manos con seguridad.

Él simplemente alzó una ceja esperando que continuara –Quiero besarte!- exclamó decidida. Quería que fuera él quien la ayudara.

El slytherin analizó sus palabras y con su típica sonrisa arrogante la miró –No pienso negarme esta vez- aseguró confiado.

–Estás segura?- preguntó de nuevo –Porque no hay vuelta atrás-

-Oh vamos Blaise no lo digas así que no es como si estuviera perdiendo mi virginidad- ni bien se le escaparon esas palabras se tapó la boca colorada.

-Oh pero es el inicio- alzó una ceja.

-Blaise!- lo regañó cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise se incorporó apoyándose sobre un brazo sentándose parcialmente quedando muy cerca de ella. –Nada me gustaría más que ser el primero en darte un beso real-

Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo –Pero no me gustaría que nada cambie entre nosotros-

-No lo hará- aseguró ella posando su palida mano en su brazo.

-Podrás conmigo?- preguntó con un tono seductor, sus ojos mostraron una llama chispeante en ellos.

-Déjame intentar- Blaise se relamió los labios con anticipación al escuchar su respuesta.

–Con gusto- y juntó sus labios en un casto beso tomando su mano para que se relajara.

-Tranquila- susurró entre besos traviesos sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la ravenclaw. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su boca y ella aun nerviosa separó ligeramente sus labios para que el slytherin profundizara el beso.

Su dulce sabor inundo su boca, como era posible que aquella fuera la primera vez que sintiera aquel cosquilleo en su interior? Se sentía afortunado, de ser el primero y el único que haya tocado sus labios. Siguió besándola acariciando su lengua con la suya, el ritmo fue aumentando una vez que Luna se relajó y se entregó por completo a él. Sus tímidos besos se tornaron más confiados y el gustoso los correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Sus labios eran suaves y puros, y aquello despertaba en él una pasión irrevocable. Su corazón parecía querer estallar dentro de su pecho, pero lo ignoró, no quería perder la conexión que tenían. Se apoyó más contra ella encerrándola entre el árbol y su propio cuerpo, separaban sus labios sólo por un segundo para recuperar el aliento y enseguida los volvían a unir con cierta ferocidad incontrolable.

Las temblorosas manos de Luna en su pecho despertaban en su interior emociones que no conocía. Y darse cuenta que poco a poco ella se aventuraba a explorar, provocaba que él se agitara incluso más.

-Luna- susurró su nombre rompiendo la conexión.

Ella avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar se separó por completo -Lo siento Blaise- se disculpó acalorada cubriendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas -Me dejé llevar-

Zabini todavía estaba algo aturdido y la miró. Estaba hermosa, sus rizos caían algo desordenados sobre sus hombros, sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados al igual que sus mejillas.

-Lo hiciste excelente Luna- sonrió de lado mordiendo su labio.

-En serio?- preguntó aun no muy convencida y con vergüenza.

-Podemos repetir si quieres- rio divertido al ver los colores regresar al rostro de Luna.

Ella frunció el ceño avergonzada y se puso de pie como pudo pues sentía flaquear sus piernas –Creo que con esta lección bastó Blaise, muchas gracias- y salió corriendo.

Blaise se carcajeó al verla chocar con alguien y disculparse como unas diez veces para luego desaparecer dentro del castillo. Sonrió complacido, él era dueño del primer beso de Luna. Y había sido perfecto. Sabía que no debía pensar en ello, pero esperaba que aquel beso no fuera el último.

* * *

><p>-Draco ya me canse- se quejó Hermione recostándose en el sillón de su sala común. Llevaban jugando snap explosivo toda la tarde desde que regresó de la biblioteca y el muchacho parecía más atraído al dichoso juego cada vez que iniciaban otra partida.<p>

-Oh vamos Hermione! Es muy divertido!- exclamó alegremente brincando en el sofá.

-Eso lo dices tú porque no te ha quemado todavía- refunfuñó frotándose las cejas.

-Jaja no me lo recuerdes- se carcajeó frotándose el estómago –Fue muy gracioso Mione-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero de inmediato comenzó a reír, no le era posible enojarse con él.

-Hola- saludó Malfoy entrando por el portarretrato con un paquete enorme en las manos.

-Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione mientras él posaba el paquete en la mesa.

-Nada importante, solo unas cosas que le pedí a mi madre- dijo sin importancia mientras Draco rebuscaba dentro del paquete.

-Wow! Mira todas estas golosinas Mione!- chilló emocionado abriendo los chocolates metiéndoselos a la boca uno tras otro. Hermione negó con la cabeza y con su pañuelo iba limpiando su rostro manchado del dulce.

Malfoy se acercó a la caja y de él tomó un gran libro realmente grueso –Toma- dijo entregándoselo a Hermione.

-Es la última edición de lujo del libro de pociones- se rascó el cuello desviando la mirada.

-Oh Por Merlín!- exclamó la castaña abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente –Es… es para mí?!- preguntó aun sin creerlo.

-Sí bueno, no es nada importante solo..- pero Hermione ya se le había lanzado encima enrollando sus brazos en su cuello dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-Gracias gracias gracias!- repetía incesantemente y él sorprendido solo alcanzó a tomar su cintura.

-No es nada- respondió tosiendo luego de que ella lo soltara para admirar su libro.

-Y tu quita esa cara- renegó al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía su otro yo.

-Normalmente no aceptaría un regalo así pero esto es… wow- Hermione abrazó el libro y miró a Malfoy con profunda gratitud.

-Ya no sigas Granger- se sentó a su lado con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también!- Draco saltó frente a ella besándola en los labios.

-Hey hey! Nada de eso Draco- Malfoy lo separó de ella rápidamente con algo de disgusto. Aunque era realmente él besando a Hermione no podía evitar sentir una pequeña chispa de celos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos haciendo su típico pucherito siempre que estaba enojado, pero de inmediato se borró de inmediato cuando Hermione le mandó un beso volado.

-Sigamos jugando Hermione!- rogó una vez más al terminar de comer los dulces que casi ya se habían terminado.

-No Draco, estoy cansada- se negó cerrando los ojos.

-Acaso no te aburres de ese estúpido juego Draco?- dijo el slytherin apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-No-

-Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa?- ofreció la castaña.

-Cómo qué? No hay mucho que hacer aquí- Malfoy se masajeó la sien cansado.

-Podríamos hacer algo divertido- dijo mirando intensamente a Malfoy que la observó extrañado.

-En qué piensas?- alzó una ceja inquisidora.

-Podríamos ir a Hogmeade- se aventuró a decir.

-Qué?- estaba asombrado por la sugerencia -Pretendes que escapemos del colegio?-

-Siii! Yo quiero ir!- Draco empezó a correr emocionado por la sala.

-Lo siento Draco pero tú no podrías venir- se lamentó Hermione al ver su rostro triste.

-Entonces por qué sugeriste eso!- estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Ni se te ocurra Draco- amenazó Malfoy, ya conocía muy bien sus berrinches y no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche calmándolo.

El adorable rubio se cruzó de brazos de nuevo enojado –Nunca puedo hacer nada!- chilló.

-Qué te parece si traes el juego de ajedrez de Malfoy y jugamos- ofreció Hermione intentando animarlo.

-No, yo quiero ir a Hogmeade- suplicó juntando sus manos agitándolas frente a ella.

-Te digo algo Draco, si me ganas podrás ir- dijo Malfoy arqueando una ceja de forma retadora.

-En serio?- lo ojeó perspicaz, conocía muy bien a su otro yo y él no era de los que cedía tan fácilmente.

-Claro- su tono firme terminó por convencer a Draco que saltó de su lugar feliz.

-Bien! Iré por el juego!- y salió disparado hacia su habitación.

Malfoy esperó a que desapareciera y se puso de pie rápidamente –Es hora. Vamos- dijo tomando su abrigo gris del sofa.

-Que?- respondió Hermione sin entender por qué el slytherin le estaba poniendo un gorro sobre su cabeza.

-Pero qué crees que haces Malfoy- insistió al verlo ponerse un gorro negro igual al suyo.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que regrese!- tomó su mano y empezó a halarla hacia la entrada, lo que le resultó difícil pues ella oponía resistencia.

-Ir a dónde?- insistió hundiendo los pies firmemente en el suelo para no avanzar.

-A Hogmeade a donde más- rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Yo…- se mordió los labios nerviosa.

-No te atreves? Fue tu idea después de todo-

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró la dirección por donde había desaparecido Draco. Exhaló sin poder creer lo que iba a decir.

-Claro que sí! Vamos!- y tomó la mano del rubio para salir corriendo por el portraretrato sin mirar atrás. Una sonrisa muy slytherin apareció en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Chicos ya lo encontré!- llegó finalmente Draco agitando el juego alegremente en el aire. Escaneó el lugar y de inmediato notó la sala común vacía.

-HEY!- chilló enojado al darse cuenta de que lo habían engañado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hola! Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas las que me dejan un review, un favorite o un follow :) realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Si quieren saber lo que sucederá en la huida de Hermione y Draco dejen un Review :)**

**Love you all! **

**Karina349**


End file.
